


UN CRIME A BUCKINGHAM PALACE

by LadySybille



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si on imaginait Sherlock Holmes enquêter sur un crime commis dans l'un des lieux les mieux gardés d'Angleterre ?





	1. PRÉSENTATION DE L'AFFAIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore et toujours l'inspecteur Lestrade... Vous souvenez-vous de Jeremy Brett ? Nostalgie...

L'ARCHET virevoltait lentement sur les cordes du Stradivarius en produisant une douce mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. J'écoutais, ravi, le dos bien calé dans mon fauteuil, tout en observant tranquillement le musicien.

Sherlock Holmes se tenait comme à son habitude près de la fenêtre ouverte, ses yeux d'un gris d'acier semblaient perdus dans de profondes pensées. Sa longue robe de chambre, dont les pans flottaient autour du violoniste tels d'immenses ailes de chauves-souris, ne cachait rien de la sveltesse de sa silhouette. Ses longs doigts pâles et minces dansaient rapidement sur les fines cordes de l'instrument. Le vent un peu chaud qui, pour une fois, soufflait sur Londres, pénétrait dans l'appartement en emmêlant les cheveux du détective.

Sherlock Holmes jouait admirablement bien, véritable virtuose du violon, n'importe quelle pièce même très difficile. Je suis certain qu'il était capable d'interpréter les concertos les plus complexes à l'instar des plus grands maîtres.

J’habitais avec Holmes depuis seulement un mois, mon épouse ayant du s’absenter subitement sur un message de sa tante pour une durée indéterminée. J’avais donc fait mes valises et étais venu m’installer chez mon ami. Je goûtais un instant de tranquillité entre deux enquêtes trépidantes.

Dans ces moments, il régnait à Baker Street une quiétude inhabituelle, sans précipitation, sans terrible crime à démêler, sans drogue... On était simplement là, nonchalant, calme, tout en dégustant un bon whisky ou une tasse de thé fumant, tandis que, dehors, dans les fumées et le brouillard de Londres, l'agitation restait.

C'était vraiment un moment privilégié, presque un rêve, car vivre dans la sérénité avec le plus grand champion de la loi de cette génération était véritablement impossible, excepté durant ces courts instants de paix entre deux tempêtes…

Mais comme tous les instants de paix, celui-ci eut une fin soudaine. J'entendis tout à coup la sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée du 22I b retentir ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la musique.

Holmes jeta son violon sur le divan en poussant un grognement de dépit :

\- Lestrade ! Encore lui ! Pas moyen d'avoir un peu de tranquillité ! Quelques fois j'aimerais avoir moins de cervelle et plus de paix !

Je lui répondis en souriant d'un air désolé :

\- Et que deviendriez-vous mon cher Holmes ? Un pauvre boutiquier ? Un simple avocat ? Voyons, vous savez fort bien que vous ne pouvez vivre sans crimes à élucider et sans obscurs mystères à éclaircir.

Il me lança un regard empreint de résignation comique.

\- Vous avez raison, mon cher Watson, vous avez raison. Que ferais-je sans Scotland Yard ? Le tiers voire la moitié de mon travail me viennent de leur bêtise et de leur inefficacité dans les enquêtes un tant soit peu mystérieuses. Quant à ce malheureux Lestrade, à sa place, je m'inquiéterais.

J'éclatai de rire à ses petites allusions perfides. Pauvre Lestrade ! Avec Holmes, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car celui-ci aimait à le rabaisser de toutes les façons possibles.

Le musicien rangea son violon, délicatement cette fois, dans son étui et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil face au mien.

Il était aisé pour une fois de deviner comment Holmes avait su que c'était Lestrade qui avait sonné car la voix de l'Inspecteur Principal de Scotland Yard, forte et vive, était parvenue jusqu'à nous malgré la musique. Lestrade avait certainement dû s'en prendre à l'infortuné cocher qui devait réclamer son argent avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Holmes se prépara une nouvelle pipe, la troisième depuis son réveil, puis il se cala à son tour dans son siège en observant d'un air rêveur le plafond. Enfin il me murmura :

\- Watson, je crois que je suis un peu dur avec notre ami. En réalité vous pouvez vous réjouir de l'arrivée impromptue de Lestrade car j'allais me livrer à un acte qui vous aurait attristé mon cher ami.

\- Lequel ?

Il releva nonchalamment la tête et j'aperçus un soupçon de malice dans son regard habituellement froid et inquisiteur. En retirant la pipe de sa bouche, il dit :

\- Je commençais, de nouveau, à me sentir las de ne rien faire et vous savez ce qui se passe dans ces cas-là, mon cher Watson.

Immédiatement je saisis son sous-entendu et m'écriai alarmé :

\- La cocaïne !!! Vous alliez vous droguer ? Encore ! Pourquoi ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air patient et résigné :

\- Vous savez pourquoi mon cher, je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous le réexpliquer.  
Je me dressai pour répliquer d'une manière cinglante mais on frappa à la porte. Holmes cria d'une voix forte que l'on pouvait entrer, puis il me contempla avec une joie presque choquante.

\- Nous reprendrons cette charmante conversation une autre fois Watson !

\- Mais j'y compte bien Holmes, j'y compte bien !

Et il éclata de rire à l’instant même où Lestrade entra, le front bas, l'air préoccupé.

 

L’inspecteur principal de Scotland Yard s'assit immédiatement sur une chaise sans faire plus de cérémonie. Holmes se calma et lança à notre visiteur un joyeux bonjour auquel celui-ci ne répondit que par un bref salut puis Lestrade commença l'entretien :

\- M. Holmes ! Docteur Watson ! Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite.

Holmes perdit son air insouciant pour répondre avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- Je vous écoute. Parlez et n'omettez aucun détail aussi insignifiant soit-il.

Heureux d'apprendre que le grand détective acceptait de l'aider, l'inspecteur se détendit et soupira d'une façon douloureuse :

\- Il s'est passé une horrible chose hier soir et je suis chargé de mener une enquête rapide et discrète mais... Je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour ce genre d'investigation. Je n'ai que cinq jours. C'est trop peu. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Sherlock Holmes sourit amicalement et murmura à l'adresse de Lestrade :

\- Vous pouvez compter sur notre appui. Je vais vous donner toute l'assistance dont vous aurez besoin. Continuez !

Lestrade eut un regard teinté de reconnaissance.

\- Merci. Cette affaire est si délicate. Il est si important que tout reste secret, vous comprenez ?

\- Pourquoi alors nous en parler, mon cher Lestrade ? déclarai-je ironiquement, mais quand je vis deux paires d'yeux mécontents et glacés me fixer tout à coup avec une attention trop soutenue, je me raclai la gorge et me tus. Lestrade reprit alors son discours :

\- Hier, vers dix heures et demie du soir, dans la somptueuse résidence de la Reine, un homme est entré !

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement tandis que Holmes émettait un long sifflement admiratif.

\- Il faut un certain courage pour oser pénétrer dans la demeure la mieux gardée d'Angleterre. Avez-vous trouvé quelques indices ?

Lestrade baissa les yeux pour murmurer d'un air fautif :

\- Je suis venu vous chercher tout de suite après la découverte du corps.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, nous nous écriâmes ensembles Holmes et moi :

\- Du corps ? Qui a été tué ?

Lestrade dit sur un ton totalement découragé :

\- Le ministre des Affaires Etrangères : Sir Edward Harlyn.

Holmes se pencha en avant, visiblement intéressé, ses yeux pâles brillaient intensément du fond de leurs orbites.

\- Mais que faisait-il à Buckingham ce soir-là ?

\- Ma foi, je n’en sais trop rien. Il avait eu une entrevue avec le Premier Ministre plus tôt dans la soirée. Certainement souhaitait-il récupérer quelques dossiers conservés à Buckingham Palace avant de rentrer chez lui pour régler quelques détails pour le lendemain.

\- Quel a été le sujet de l’entrevue ?

\- Je n’en sais rien Holmes. Je ne suis pas au fait de ces sortes de choses.

Le ton sec de Lestrade attestait de son agacement. Holmes ne releva pas et reprit.

\- Le meurtrier a-t-il commis d'autres actes répréhensibles ?

\- Non, pourtant divers documents officiels étaient posés sur le bureau de la victime.

\- Quelles sortes de documents ?

\- Sans importance. Je crois qu’il y avait quelques lettres de correspondance entre le Royaume-Uni et l’Allemagne. Des rapports sur nos colonies en Afrique. Rien de bien confidentiel.

\- Le courrier était-il dispersé par terre ou classé bien en ordre sur le bureau ? demandai-je à Lestrade sous son regard étonné. Holmes, amusé, me jeta un clin d'oeil entendu.

\- Classé... Mais si cela avait été le contraire, l'affaire serait plus simple.

\- Vous le croyez vraiment, mon cher Lestrade, j'aurais pensé le contraire !

Le petit inspecteur de Scotland Yard examina attentivement Holmes un instant puis secoua la tête, ses traits déjà tirés prouvaient un extrême découragement et une fatigue morale intense :

\- Je vous en prie Holmes, je ne suis pas en état de discuter vos théories policières maintenant !

\- Très bien Lestrade, je ne vais pas vous accabler avec mes théories policières qui vous sont pourtant si utiles parfois, fit Holmes, pincé.

Lestrade leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Holmes, un petit air de triomphe sur le visage, se leva pour saisir l'un de ses nombreux dossiers. Il l’ouvrit, le feuilleta lentement puis lut à haute voix :

_«  Sir Edward Charles Henry Harlyn, né à Londres en I848... Vieille noblesse... Etudes à Cambridge... Grand politicien... Etc. »_

Il referma son livre, puis dit en souriant d'une manière étrange :

\- Des études réellement brillantes.

\- C'était un très grand ministre, l’un des meilleurs que l’Angleterre ait pu avoir, murmurai-je tristement.

Je songeai à l’affaire syrienne, encore dans la mémoire de tous, merveilleusement réglée par la diplomatie tout en douceur de Sir Edward.

\- Et la Reine ? Est-elle au courant ? m’enquis-je.

\- Non surtout pas, répliqua Lestrade. Sa Majesté est partie se reposer dans son palais de Balmoral en Ecosse quelques jours. Voilà pourquoi l'enquête se doit d'être discrète. Le Premier Ministre lui-même nous a fermement demandé la plus extrême discrétion à ce sujet.

Holmes haussa un sourcil, sa physionomie exprimait un léger étonnement :

\- Pourquoi ? La Reine ne va pas apprécier qu’une telle affaire ne lui soit pas connue.

\- Le Premier Ministre a sûrement ses raisons mais il n’a pas daigné m’en avertir Holmes, lança Lestrade, agacé.

\- De plus, il est étrange que la Reine soit partie à Balmoral à cette époque de l’année. C'est inhabituel.

Un silence de quelques minutes tomba sur la conversation. Holmes contemplait ses longues mains pâles sans mot dire. Lestrade n’y tenant plus éclata :

\- Holmes, j’ai reçu l’ordre de régler cette affaire en cinq jours. Le Premier Ministre désire que tout soit terminé pour le retour de Sa Majesté. C’est bien peu. Allez-vous m’aider ?

Le détective releva la tête puis se dirigea vers son manteau et s'en vêtit.

\- Allons-y Lestrade. Cette affaire est trop urgente pour laisser passer le temps !

Lestrade se leva rapidement pour s’écrier avec joie :

\- Avec un homme comme vous, l'enquête va être vite terminée.

Holmes sourit modestement mais son regard scintillant me démontra qu'il avait été sensible à ce compliment. Après nous être équipés le plus simplement possible - il faisait une chaleur douce à ce moment-là sur Londres et la petite brise fraîche était bien venue - nous sortîmes dans la rue sous le regard inquiet de cette chère madame Hudson, la logeuse de Holmes.

 

Ce dernier héla un fiacre et nous y montâmes en direction de Buckingham. Tout trois, nous nous tûmes le long du court voyage. Lestrade gardait sa mine préoccupée par cette mauvaise enquête. Holmes observait par la fenêtre les passants, nombreux sous ce climat pour une fois approprié à la promenade. Quant à moi, je ne trouvais rien à dire d'intéressant et ne tenais pas vraiment à briser le silence qui régnait alors. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Holmes avait conservé son air froid et distant qui lui valait sa réputation d'inhumain, sauf pour des yeux habitués à déchiffrer les rares manifestations de ses sentiments les plus cachés. Il était facile de voir que l'histoire de Lestrade avait vivement intéressé le grand détective : ses yeux gris pétillants, la petite rougeur sur ses joues pâles, sa bouche crispée, ses longues mains se tordant, ses doigts qui tremblaient un peu en préparant une nouvelle pipe, tout cela me démontrait que Sherlock Holmes était en proie à une forte émotion. Il en avait oublié ses gants, sa canne et son chapeau haut-de-forme.

Mais je préférais ça à le voir aux prises avec la terrible cocaïne à sept pour cent qu'il prenait dans ses accès de mélancolie où le désœuvrement et l'ennui le forçaient à trouver des stimulants artificiels. C'était terrible de voir un homme intelligent risquer de perdre son bien le plus précieux par simple envie de quitter la monotonie de la vie et c'était pour cette simple raison que Holmes se droguait. Et moi, je ne pouvais que regretter cet état d'esprit de ce grand détective. Mais là, Holmes était loin de sa seringue alors tout allait bien...

 

Après quelques minutes d'un court voyage en fiacre, nous arrivâmes devant la grille immense et ouvragée de Buckingham Palace, demeure de quelques-uns des plus grands rois d'Angleterre. A peine arrivé devant la porte du palais, Holmes bondit de la voiture avant même que celle-ci ne se soit complètement stabilisée. Lestrade et moi, nous le rejoignîmes en soufflant. Aussitôt un jeune policier de Scotland Yard qui, je suppose, devait faire une sorte de surveillance autour de la porte d'entrée, accourut à notre rencontre. Il était accompagné par un autre, plus grand, avec des favoris roux du plus bel effet.

\- Rien de nouveau à l'horizon ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air coupable.

\- Rien, inspecteur.

Lestrade haussa les épaules d’un air las.

\- Venez M. Holmes. Je vais vous montrer les lieux.

\- C’est Sherlock Holmes ? s’écria le policier en faction.

\- Oui. Madrigan, Mac Niels continuez votre surveillance et ne laissez entrer personne sans mon autorisation.

Le visage du jeune homme devint blême. Il semblait très impressionné par la présence du détective. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour recouvrer son calme. Il bafouilla quelques inaudibles excuses puis disparut en prétextant sa ronde. Son compagnon, le dénommé Mac Niels resta tranquillement debout, près de la porte.

\- Et bien cher ami, voici un de vos admirateurs, souriais-je.

Holmes ne me répondit pas, il observa un instant le jeune policier puis suivit Lestrade qui nous entraînait à l'intérieur du magnifique château.

Après avoir traversé différentes pièces aussi belles les unes que les autres, nous entrâmes dans un salon. Ce lieu était également gardé par un autre policier.

C'était une pièce assez importante. Un solennel et magnifique bureau d'acajou trônant en son centre, un tapis épais protégeant le plancher et une simple commode de style élisabéthain en constituaient tout le mobilier. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux représentant la reine Victoria, imposante, et les beaux paysages de la campagne anglaise. Mais tous ces détails ne m'apparurent que bien plus tard, mon attention se porta tout d'abord sur le corps gisant à terre à côté d'un lourd fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge. Une tâche de sang figée sur le sol près d’un revolver complétait la scène macabre. Holmes parcourut la pièce d'un rapide coup d’œil circulaire puis en s'emparant de sa vieille loupe, il s'accroupit.

\- Lestrade, rien n'a été touché ?

Celui-ci répondit en secouant la tête :

\- Exceptée la porte, rien. Je suis venu vous chercher presque tout de suite.

Holmes accentua le presque d'un air fâché puis il se mit à quatre pattes pour effectuer ses recherches. Le jeune policier de garde, entré par curiosité, le contempla d’un air ébahi, puis s'écria gaiement :

\- Est-ce qu'il sait faire le beau et japper ?

Malgré le cadavre à deux pas, l’atmosphère lourde, l’absurdité de la question nous prit de court. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire tandis que Holmes continuait son examen en arpentant le plancher. Pendant tout ce temps, il nous ignora absolument et ne fit que pousser de drôles de bruits, des sortes d'exclamations, des grognements, des soupirs et même des sifflements. Vraiment dans ces moments-là, Holmes me faisait penser à un chien de chasse bien entraîné et qui chercherait de son mieux la meilleure des pistes. Enfin, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, un homme pénétra dans le salon. Il observa le détective avec étonnement puis demanda d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Qui est cet homme par terre?

Holmes redressa la tête mais ne crût pas devoir répondre. Il reprit ses recherches sans accorder plus d'attention au nouveau venu. Celui-ci, scandalisé par l'attitude cavalière de Holmes, s'en prit à ce pauvre Lestrade.

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, j'exige des explications. Qui sont ces hommes et que font-ils ici ? Il vous était formellement interdit de mêler des particuliers à cette affaire.

Coupant la parole à Lestrade qui allait répondre, Holmes dit en se relevant :

\- Ces particuliers, comme vous dîtes, sont le docteur Watson, ici présent - Holmes me désigna de la main - mon irremplaçable collaborateur, et moi-même, le détective consultant Sherlock Holmes. Si nous sommes ici, c'est par la volonté de l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui veut mettre ainsi toutes les chances de retrouver l'assassin de son côté.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis se présenta :

\- Je suis le secrétaire personnel de feu Sir Edward Harlyn, monsieur Peter Braineson. Cette histoire m'a profondément troublé, alors veuillez pardonner mon emportement messieurs.

Holmes assura en souriant avec indulgence :

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur Braineson. Nous comprenons.

Je perçus alors le regard inquisiteur de Holmes, il observait Peter Braineson avec intérêt. Étonné, j'examinai à mon tour le jeune homme. Il était habillé de manière sobre, simple, un costume beige, seule sa montre en or, visible par son luxe, attirait le regard. Il possédait une paire de chaussures brunes très brillantes, des gants noirs protégeaient ses mains aux doigts fins. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et un pince-nez fin reposait sur son nez un peu fort. Il devait atteindre les trente ans et arborait un petit bouc en pointe sur un menton carré. Ses dents étaient très blanches, il avait quelques taches de rousseur sur les pommettes et déjà de nombreuses rides apparaissaient sous ses yeux de couleur noisette. Il parlait avec aisance, en cherchant bien ses mots et chacun de ses gestes trahissait une très bonne éducation. Il était gracieux, certainement sympathique et je le trouvais assez agréable dans l'ensemble. Non, vraiment, je ne voyais rien chez ce jeune Braineson qui puisse alerter Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier lui demanda soudainement en arborant un sourire étrange :

\- Que s'est-il passé hier soir précisément monsieur Braineson ?

Braineson sourit avec bonhomie :

\- Comment le saurais-je ? Je n’étais pas présent.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard un bref instant, puis Holmes reprit :

\- Pourquoi Sir Edward était ici hier soir ?

\- J’ignorais tout de cette visite à Buckingham.

\- Sur quel dossier Sir Edward travaillait-il ces temps-ci ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, ceci doit rester « secret défense ». De toute façon cela n’a strictement rien à voir avec la mort de Sir Edward Harlyn. Ce ne sont que des petites questions internationales sans grande importance.

\- En êtes-vous certain ?

Braineson soutint le regard acéré du détective consultant.

\- Je crois Holmes qu’il serait temps que nous vous expliquions plus en détail les événements de cette nuit, s’écria Lestrade.

\- Je le crois aussi !

Le jeune secrétaire nous fit sortir de la pièce pour nous entraîner dans un second bureau, aussi luxueux, aussi décoré que le premier. Lestrade en profita pour ordonner à ses policiers d'emporter le corps. Braineson nous fit servir du thé délicieux. Holmes dédaigna sa tasse pour reprendre la conversation.

\- Messieurs, je vous écoute. Nous n’avons que trop tardé déjà.

Ses paroles sentaient le sarcasme d'une lieue, Braineson reposa son thé avec humeur puis répondit avec une lenteur presque exagérée :

\- Bien M. Holmes. Hier soir, Sir Edward avait rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre au 10, Downing Street. Je l’ai accompagné. Une fois l’entrevue terminée, Sir Edward m’a donné mon congé. Je suis donc rentré chez moi et je ne savais pas du tout que le ministre allait à Buckingham Palace. Je pense qu’il était dans son intention de prendre quelques dossiers importants pour ses travaux.

\- A quelle heure l’avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Il devait être dix heures du soir. Le rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre a duré quelques heures.

Holmes sortit son petit calepin noir déjà aux trois quarts remplis de son écriture ferme et serrée et prit quelques notes.

\- Et ensuite ?

Le visage du jeune secrétaire devint pâle de colère. Lestrade revint à la charge.

\- Voyons Holmes, monsieur Braineson est un homme de confiance. Il n’y a aucune raison de lui poser toutes ces questions.

\- Simple routine, M. Braineson. Rien de plus.

\- Très bien, fit le jeune homme piqué. Il ne sera pas dit que je me serais opposé au bon déroulement de l’enquête. Après l’entrevue des deux ministres, je suis rentré chez moi et…

\- Où habitez-vous ?

\- 12, Victoria Street, dans un meublé. Ma logeuse s’appelle Anny Cordon.

Holmes, méticuleusement, notait les moindres détails de l’interrogatoire.

\- Continuez.

\- Je suis donc rentré chez moi et me suis couché aussitôt. Je ne me suis réveillé…

\- Seul ?

Braineson se leva, offensé, et s’écria :

\- Ma patience a des limites M. Holmes et vous comprendrez aisément que ce sujet ne vous concerne en rien. Au revoir messieurs.

Et le secrétaire quitta la pièce d’un pas alerte, irrémédiablement fâché. Lestrade s’approcha de Holmes, le visage courroucé.

\- Bravo Holmes. Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de ce jeune roquet par l’intermédiaire de mon chef de service. Vous cherchez à me faire virer ?

\- Non, cher ami. Simplement je voulais chasser cet importun qui n’a rien à faire dans cette enquête. Il a supporté longtemps mon interrogatoire, il a plus de cran que je ne l’avais pensé.

\- Le chasser ?

Holmes continua sans se préoccuper de la question de Lestrade :

\- Quelle est la dernière personne à avoir vu le ministre en vie ?

\- L’intendant M. Sheppard.

\- Et l’avis du médecin légiste ?

\- Sir Edward a succombé d'une balle tirée à bout portant sur la tempe droite, comme vous l'aviez déjà remarqué je suppose, entre dix heures et minuit. L'autopsie nous en apprendra plus. Le corps a été découvert par une femme de chambre à sept heures du matin et à huit heures j'étais à Baker Street.

Holmes se mit à sourire et s'écria sur un ton autoritaire :

\- Messieurs, l'affaire est un peu compliquée d’un premier abord mais je suis en mesure de vous dire que Sir Edward Harlyn n'a pas été assassiné, il s'est suicidé. Enfin il y a un témoin.

\- Un témoin ? répéta Lestrade.

\- Un homme de ma taille, de ma corpulence et de mon agilité est entré dans cette pièce. Il a été témoin du suicide mais n’a rien pu…ou voulu…faire pour l’en empêcher.

Le détective se leva et d'un geste nous enjoignit de l’imiter, puis il ouvrit la porte vivement et sortit dans le couloir. Nous le suivîmes dans les corridors sombres jusque dans le bureau de Sir Edward.

Les policiers de Lestrade avaient déjà emporté le corps. La pièce semblait vide maintenant, mais une large marque rouge sur le tapis nous rappelait sans cesse la présence du cadavre. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur cette tache de sang figé sur le sol qui semblait devenir de plus en plus grande, simple effet d'optique. On se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise dans cette salle en l'absence du corps qu'en sa présence.

Holmes reprit son discours en se déplaçant avec vivacité dans la pièce, bougeant des rideaux, tâtonnant les meubles.

\- Le cambrioleur est entré par ici. Regardez les traces sur la fenêtre. Allons Watson ne me dîtes pas que vous ne les voyez pas. Prenez ma loupe. Ce frottement est celui d’une chaussure. Notre homme a marché dans la pièce, a manipulé les tableaux, compulsé les papiers sur le bureau. Il devait sans nul doute chercher quelque chose.

\- Et Sir Edward l’a surpris et notre homme l’a tué.

\- Non Lestrade, contredit Holmes. Vous persistez mais je vous assure qu’il s’agit bel et bien d’un suicide. Sir Edward a pris le revolver et se l’ait collé sur la tempe. Il a ensuite tiré et a glissé sur le sol. D’où la position extrêmement tordue du corps.

\- Et tout cela devant le cambrioleur ? C’est invraisemblable ! Pourquoi Sir Edward se serait-il tué devant un inconnu ?

\- Peut-être pas un inconnu pour lui. Remarquez qu’il n’y a pas d’effraction à la fenêtre. Sir Edward a fait entrer notre homme. Il devait l’attendre.

\- Vous dîtes n’importe quoi Holmes. Sir Edward a été assassiné et je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour que vous déliriez.

\- Je ne délire pas Lestrade. D'ailleurs je ne peux vous donner qu'un seul conseil : vous devez vous mettre à la recherche d'un homme me ressemblant.

Holmes me fit signe de le rejoindre près de la porte. Lestrade l'arrêta en s'écriant.

\- Comment cela un homme qui vous ressemble ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Cela veut dire, mon cher Lestrade, que nous n'avons pas affaire à un meurtre, comme vous semblez le croire, mais bel et bien à un suicide.

\- A un suicide ? Répéta Lestrade d'un air abasourdi. C’est votre conclusion ?

\- Voyons Holmes, rétorquai-je. Je suis d’accord avec l’inspecteur Lestrade. Comment se peut-il que ce soit un suicide si vous nous affirmez qu’un inconnu est entré dans la pièce au moment de la mort de Sir Edward ?

Holmes s'appuya contre le mur, glissa ses longues mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se mit à sourire d'un air amusé.

\- Watson. Vous savez que mes méthodes sont un peu différentes de celles de la police officielle, ce qui me permet d'arriver à mes propres conclusions.

\- Qui différent souvent de celles de la police officielle d'ailleurs, ajouta Lestrade avec amertume.

\- En effet. Et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ne peut que me convaincre d'une chose, un inconnu est entré ici mais il est innocent de la mort de Sir Edward Harlyn. Celui-ci s'est suicidé.

Holmes quitta sa position nonchalante de dandy et reprit d'une voix plus tendue :

\- De plus Lestrade, on peut très bien assister à un crime sans pour autant être le criminel. Même si ce crime se déroule à Buckingham Palace.

Il fit un bref salut de la main et m'entraîna vers la sortie laissant Lestrade complètement ahuri.

 

Avant de quitter le palais, Holmes retrouva l’intendant. M. Sheppard était dehors, dans le parc et observait d’un air chagrin les policiers de Lestrade emporter soigneusement le corps de Sir Edward Harlyn, couché sur une civière et enveloppé d’un drap. Un instant je cherchai des yeux le jeune sergent qui se chargeait de sa ronde mais je ne le vis pas.

\- Sir Edward était un grand homme, murmura l’intendant. Il va nous manquer.

\- Vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu Sir Edward en vie ?

\- Il semblerait que oui, messieurs. Je l’ai quitté à dix heures et quart très précisément. Il se tenait dans le bureau où on l’a trouvé ce matin.

\- Sir Edward avait-il l'air plus énervé que de coutume après cet entretien avec le Premier Ministre ? demanda Holmes.

L’intendant lança un regard étonné et vaguement embarrassé sur mon ami. Son visage mangé par deux énormes favoris noirs sembla rougir violemment.

\- Oui, monsieur. Le Lord marchait de long en large dans la pièce sans s'arrêter en parlant d'un document important dont il avait absolument besoin. Je l’ai laissé en paix pour faire ses recherches. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état d'agitation.

\- Vous pensez qu’il recherchait vraiment un dossier ?

\- Je ne peux vous en dire plus, monsieur. Mais si je puis me permettre cette réflexion, il m’a juste semblé étrange que Sir Edward ne soit pas accompagné de son secrétaire alors que c’est lui qui sait exactement où sont rangés les dossiers importants. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Et l’intendant nous laissa seuls, face à la voiture de police sombre, sous le soleil resplendissant.


	2. UN LOURD PASSÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les dossiers de M. Sherlock Holmes se révèlent aussi complets que d'habitude... et Mycroft Holmes plus secret que jamais...

LE GRAVIER de l’allée crissa sous nos pas tandis que nous remontions tranquillement l’allée de Buckingham Palace jusqu’à la grille.

\- Holmes, comment avez-vous pu découvrir que le voleur était tel que vous ?

\- C'est élémentaire. Je vous ai déjà expliqué dans notre _"Etude en Rouge"_ me semble-t-il, que la taille d'un homme se calculait grâce à la longueur de ses enjambées. Nous sommes devant le même cas. L'individu que nous recherchons a accédé au bureau de la victime à l'aide du lierre qui pousse sur la façade. J'ai remarqué de nombreuses particules de feuilles de ce végétal sur le tapis. Il a fouillé intelligemment les tiroirs, les meubles, il a même été déplacer les tableaux qui se situaient à plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts. J'ai eu un peu de mal à les toucher mais je n'ai pas eu à utiliser de tabouret, donc notre homme aussi. Ainsi nous pouvons en déduire qu'il mesure ma taille à peu de choses près. Et qu’il a ma souplesse.

Je n’étais pas entièrement convaincu mais n’en laissai rien paraître.

\- Mais pour le suicide ?

\- Je dois vous avouer Watson que ces déductions sont un peu plus hardies. Mais, je ne pense pas me tromper. Permettez-moi de garder le silence sur mes découvertes, il est encore un peu tôt.

\- Bien Holmes mais le temps joue contre nous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’en perdre.

\- Je sais, rétorqua sèchement Holmes. Sir Edward s'est suicidé et je vais vous le prouver Watson. Cocher, stoppez !

Le fiacre que nous avions repris devant le portail de Buckingham Palace s'arrêta. Baker Street était encore à quelques centaines de mètres en avant. Holmes descendit puis sans m'adresser un salut, il partit. La voiture reprit sa route pour finir enfin devant le 22I b. J'entrai dans l'appartement et rejoignis mon fauteuil. Là, je commençai à me torturer l'esprit sur cette affaire étrange et sur cette conviction de Holmes, trop fantaisiste à mon goût, et l'idée d'un échec de mon vieil ami m'apparut pour la première fois…

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, midi sonna au loin. La faim me tourmenta l'estomac et au moment où j'allais appeler pour le déjeuner, Holmes réapparut. Il était couvert de boue et de poussière, ses mains étaient sales de terre, ses genoux et ses manches étaient déchirés, une de ses mains était blessée et saignait. Holmes s'assit en soupirant dans son fauteuil. Soudain, il se mit à rire avec aise pendant quelques minutes.

\- Watson pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que Scotland Yard n'apprenne ce qui m'est arrivé cette matinée.

\- Que s'est-il donc passé ? Qu'avez-vous fait à votre main ?

Il exhiba sa main, une magnifique estafilade en rayait le revers et saignait abondamment. En souriant Holmes se leva pour retirer son manteau déchiré.

\- Si vous étiez allé vous promener ce matin près de Buckingham Palace, mon cher Watson, peut-être auriez-vous aperçu un gentleman en train d'escalader un lierre le long d'un mur. Plusieurs fois, j’ai glissé mais j’ai réussi à atteindre la fenêtre de Sir Edward. L'homme d'hier soir est réellement un acrobate.

Je pris ma trousse de médecin et commençai à soigner sa main. Quelques gouttes d'alcool et Holmes serra les dents sans rien dire, enfin un magnifique bandage entoura la blessure. Puis je sonnai pour le repas, mon compagnon devant être encore plus affamé que moi-même.

\- Mon cher Holmes, vous n'avez pas passé quatre heures à grimper un lierre tout de même.

\- Non, cela ne m'a pris que dix minutes, en revenant à Baker Street. J'ai passé ma matinée à Scotland Yard à éplucher les archives de la police. La police londonienne est vraiment mal organisée, rien à voir avec le système Bertillon. J’ai perdu un temps fou.

\- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Hélas, rien que de vieilles choses sans importance.

Il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement les poches de son veston.

\- Excepté ce papier qui parle d'une ancienne affaire que l'inspecteur Tenderley avait eu à résoudre. Tenderley est depuis longtemps à la retraite. Il a été l'inspecteur principal de Scotland Yard juste avant le duo Lestrade-Gregson. C'est un policier intelligent qui a passé quatre ans à courir après un seul homme. Mais nous en reparlerons à deux heures cet après-midi quand nous irons lui rendre une petite visite amicale.

Mon ami me tendit une feuille d'archive. Je la lis, c'était un rapport d’enquête assez peu conventionnel.

 

_« Rapport 3722, Bureau de l’inspecteur Charles Tenderley »_

_Dans la matinée du 6 avril 1866, à huit heures et vingt-deux minutes, on a découvert le corps d’un homme égorgé dans Regents Park. Il a été identifié comme celui de John Spencer le meurtrier de la bijouterie "Le Diadème Royale", de Hyde Park et de la banque Somerset. J’ai effectué des recherches mais n’ai aucune piste pour le moment. Aucun témoin ne s’est présenté. Le criminel n'a pas encore été découvert._

_Inspecteur Charles Tenderley »_

 

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Watson ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne vois pas très bien ce que vient faire cette vieille histoire dans notre enquête.

\- Au contraire, elle a tout à y voir si je ne me suis pas trompé. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur la vie de feu Sir Edward Harlyn. Passez-moi le dossier H derrière-vous, mon cher Watson.

Je m'exécutai. Il ouvrit de nouveau le livre poussiéreux, avec amour il tourna les pages, puis il me le présenta enfin. Je le pris et lus un compte-rendu détaillé de la vie de la victime de la main de Holmes lui-même. Ce dernier haussa les épaules devant mon regard interrogatif.

\- Un jour, je pensais bien l'avoir soit comme client, victime, ou même comme adversaire. Lisez Watson !

 _«  Sir Edward Charles Henry Harlyn, né à Huntingdon le 27 mars I848. Est issu de la vieille noblesse, des parents assez riches grâce à des mines importantes en Afrique. Brillantes études à Cambridge mais on dénote un comportement répréhensible. Sir_ _Edward_ _était connu dans l'université comme un violent, un homme dangereux, dont il fallait se méfier._

_1864 : Affaire Gabrielle Harker. Une jeune fille violentée par Sir Edward, sous le coup de l’alcool, lors d’une fête d'étudiants. Plusieurs témoins de bonne foi. Scandale évité à la demande expresse des parents. »_

\- Holmes, est-ce vrai ?

\- Watson, je vous en prie. Toutes mes informations sont vérifiées et exactes, fit Holmes pincé.

\- Pardon. Je continue :

_« Fait étrange : la jeune fille a été retrouvée morte, violée et étranglée, dans les bois quelque temps après son agression. Sir Edward avait un alibi. Conclusion : meurtre commis par un ou plusieurs inconnus. Pression des parents sur l’enquête. »_

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

\- Quand je vous affirme que mes dossiers comportent de la dynamite. Il ne faudrait pas que Charles-Auguste Milverton mette la main dessus. Continuez Watson !

_« 1869 : Les parents de Sir Edward meurent dans un étrange accident de fiacre. Sir Edward hérite et rembourse ses dettes de jeu. »_

\- Comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Un accident de fiacre en rase campagne. Aucun danger sur la route. Mais le cocher a été retrouvé lui aussi égorgé. Sir Edward a affirmé ne rien savoir. Puis l'affaire a été elle aussi étouffée. Si nous revenions sur le contexte précédant l’accident, vous serez intéressé d’apprendre que Sir Edward vivait toujours à Cambridge mais que ses parents refusaient de l'aider financièrement. Ils voulaient lui apprendre à gérer son budget universitaire, ils en avaient assez de le voir débourser des sommes folles au jeu. Leur mort est arrivée juste à temps pour lui, il venait de perdre beaucoup d'argent et devait rembourser de très grosses dettes. Si cette manne n’était pas tombée providentiellement, il aurait été obligé de quitter l'école. Ainsi il eut la chance de pouvoir enterrer ses malheureux parents et d'hériter plus rapidement.

\- La chance d'enterrer ses parents ! Vous avez de ces expressions Holmes, fis-je choqué.

\- Lisez Watson !

En grommelant avec humeur, je repris ma lecture :

 _« 1875_  : _Entrée en politique de Sir Edward en tant que secrétaire d’Etat avec l'aide d'un ami intime de la famille Harlyn : Sir Thomas Andrew Morrison. Sir Thomas a décidé de se charger de cet enfant, mais il mourut peu de temps après d'une attaque cardiaque._

_Perplexité du médecin de famille : Sir Thomas n'a jamais eu de problème de coeur de toute sa vie, dossier médical personnel de Sir Thomas à l'appui._

_Sir Edward resta secrétaire d’Etat, puis il devint ensuite un grand politicien. Etant entré sous le patronage de Sir Thomas Morrison, il fut choisi comme ministre des Affaires Etrangères quelques années plus tard. »_

\- Holmes, c'est réellement incroyable. Mais comment se fait-il que Sir Edward ne fut jamais inquiété pour toutes ces affaires ?

\- La famille Harlyn est ancienne et riche…

\- Tout de même, j’ai du mal à y croire. Tant de coïncidences, tant de crimes. Pourquoi tuer Sir Thomas ?

\- Je pense que ce brave homme a du apprendre quelque chose sur le compte de Sir Edward qui a poussé ce dernier à agir avec la plus extrême fermeté à l’encontre de Sir Thomas. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, je n’ai aucun indice dans cette affaire.

\- Et après ?

\- Après la mort de Sir Thomas, Sir Edward a cessé toutes actions subversives. Mais je dois vous avouer mon cher Watson que j’ai tremblé lorsque j’ai appris son accession au poste de Ministre des Affaires Etrangères.

\- Pourquoi n’avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Il était trop tard. Qui m’aurait cru ? Et qui sait ? Il est peut-être réellement innocent. De plus les années ont passé et Sir Edward est resté à son poste dans plusieurs gouvernements. Il a réglé diverses affaires très délicates avec brio. J’ai cessé de m’intéresser à lui avec autant d’attention...jusqu’à sa mort…

Je refermai le livre d’un geste brusque. Il fallait revenir au présent.

\- Tout ceci est très intéressant Holmes, mais Sir Edward, malgré ses défauts, n'a pas été accusé de meurtre. Que tenez-vous à faire maintenant ?

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, l'air sombre et pendant une heure m'ignora superbement. Mme Hudson vint débarrasser la table sans bruit, Holmes regarda soudain sa montre, se leva, se changea et enfila un autre manteau.

\- Watson, il est une heure et quarante-cinq minutes, nous devons aller chez ce cher monsieur Tenderley qui doit commencer à nous attendre.

Je m'habillai et le suivis sans mot dire.

 

Nous prîmes un cab et dix minutes plus tard, une vieille dame nous fit entrer dans un petit salon simple à l'intérieur d'une maison aussi simple et banale. Un homme un peu gros qui se tenait à une canne vint nous rejoindre en boitillant. Il nous sourit derrière une barbe noire très touffue.

\- Ha ! M. Holmes ! Et voici le docteur Watson !

Il me serra la main avec une vigueur dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable.

\- Asseyez-vous messieurs. Veuillez pardonner cette canne mais une crise de rhumatisme diminue de beaucoup un homme. Alors monsieur le détective que peut un pauvre estropié pour vous être agréable ?

\- J'aimerai seulement M. Tenderley que vous nous parliez de John Spencer.

L'ex-inspecteur de Scotland Yard eut soudain un éclair de haine propre dans le regard. Un étrange sourire apparut au milieu de sa barbe.

\- John Spencer, eh ? Quatre ans à courir après dans tout Londres. C'était un sacré cambrioleur ce Spencer. Il commit des volsincroyables par leur hardiesse, une fois les diamants de la comtesse Landherty envolés devant une équipe de vingt policiers aguerris, une autre fois des tableaux d'une valeur inestimable chez un riche collectionneur alors que j’étais chargé personnellement de la surveillance.

\- Il vous prévenait de ces forfaits ? m’enquis-je assez surpris.

\- Bien entendu, c’est là que résidait l’intérêt de ces vols pour lui. Il envoyait des messages aux victimes qui nous appelaient à la rescousse. Mais je n’arrivais pas à le coincer.

Tenderley se tut, contemplant sa canne avec tristesse.

\- Puis un jour, Spencer devint fou, il se mit à assassiner ses victimes avec hargne. Du travail de boucher. Alors j'ai continué à le contrer mais c’était devenu une affaire personnelle. Sans résultats. Spencer a continué à tuer, à voler mais sans cet esprit qui avait fait mon admiration. Il a commis des vols moins spectaculaires mais plus lucratifs, assassinats de riches notables, attaques de bijouteries. Enfin on l'a retrouvé dans Regents Park égorgé. Je voulais enquêter mais mes supérieurs m'ont mis à la retraite anticipée. Pourtant j'aurais bien voulu connaître le nom de celui qui l'a abattu.

Holmes se mit à réfléchir intensément en observant le visage de notre hôte.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'était toujours Spencer qui commettait ces crimes horribles ? Vous l'avez revu après sa déchéance ?

\- Non, mais comme Spencer avait l'habitude, humiliante pour la police et pour moi, de prévenir ses victimes, nous pouvons être certains qu’il s’agissait toujours du même criminel.

Tenderley se leva lourdement de son fauteuil et en boitant de plus en plus il s'approcha d'une commode de bois sombre, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit une liasse de papier en tous genres. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il nous tendit un petit morceau de papier épais de couleur claire où distinctement on pouvait lire en caractères manuscrits d'une belle écriture ferme :

 

_" Monsieur,_

_J’ai le regret de vous informer de votre prochain cambriolage, le 19 de ce mois._

_Bien à vous,_

_John Spencer "_

 

\- Puis-je le conserver quelques temps ?

\- Bien entendu M. Holmes mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous servir. Souhaitez-vous reprendre cette vieille affaire ?

Holmes sourit et fit disparaître le billet dans sa poche.

\- Sait-on jamais ? Donc vous ne l'avez jamais revu jusqu'à sa mort ?

\- Jamais ! J'étais fâché de le voir se livrer à de telles extrémités envers ses victimes. Lui, que j'avais admiré pour son génie, il violait les jeunes filles avant de les tuer.

Holmes leva les yeux puis en toussant légèrement, demanda :

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Notre médecin légiste, encore à Scotland Yard d'ailleurs, a été formel.

\- Combien de cas de viols avez-vous eu ?

\- Trois, si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas. Des gamines de seize ans, vous vous rendez compte ?

Le détective éluda la question et reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de témoins à Regents Park ce soir-là ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C’est un jeune garçon qui est venu nous informer de sa macabre découverte.

\- Vous souvenez vous de ce témoin ?

\- Ho, un jeune homme… Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom. C’est si vieux, tout cela.

Holmes eut un charmant sourire avant de clore la conversation.

\- Bien, merci M. Tenderley. Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps.

Nous nous levâmes pour sortir et Tenderley nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Quand, M. Holmes, allez-vous essayer de remplacer cet imbécile de Lestrade ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour entrer à Scotland Yard, sourit-il modestement. Au revoir.

\- Dommage, car vous auriez fait l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs que nous aurions eu.

La porte se referma et Holmes se frotta les mains avec joie.

\- Ce cher inspecteur a été très intéressant, n’est-ce pas Watson ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, Holmes. Que vient faire ce Spencer ici ?

\- Patience Watson, patience. Tout d'abord, je veux aller voir Mycroft.

 

De nouveau, nous prîmes un fiacre et quelques minutes plus tard, un vieux majordome grave et en livrée, dont la paire de favoris blancs augmentaient encore l'aspect vétuste et vénérable, nous amena d'un pas lent et majestueux auprès du frère de Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci se tenait tranquillement dans un fauteuil, un cigare de la Jamaïque aux lèvres. En nous apercevant, son regard fut parcouru par un rapide éclair de joie puis avec la froideur de son frère, il nous souhaita le bonjour et nous désigna de confortables fauteuils recouverts de velours rouge.

\- Sherlock, que viens-tu donc chercher avec ce cher docteur Watson ?

\- Divers renseignements mon cher Mycroft. Tu es au courant de tant de choses étranges avec ce Club Diogène, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft plissa les yeux à la manière de son frère, puis soupira :

\- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir Sherlock ?

Holmes se pencha en avant et croisa ses longues mains entre ses jambes repliées.

\- Tu te souviens certainement de l'inspecteur Tenderley et de John Spencer ?

Mycroft Holmes resta quelques instants muet en retirant la cendre de son cigare. A son tour, Holmes se prépara sa pipe, je suivis le mouvement et allumai une cigarette. Mycroft répondit enfin, d'une voix lente et posée :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi cette question ? Mon cher, l'affaire est close.

\- En effet, mais sais-tu que Sir Edward est mort cette nuit ?

Mycroft est, à la différence de son frère, un piètre comédien, il eut du mal à paraître étonné, nous ne fûmes pas dupes.

\- Bien, tes yeux m'ont appris que tu étais au courant. Cela ne m'étonne pas, ton devoir au sein de ce club est de savoir tout, n'est-ce pas mon cher Mycroft ?

Mycroft lança un regard flamboyant sur Holmes qui souffla la fumée de sa pipe.

\- D'accord, je sais. Et toi es-tu au courant des lettres anonymes, mon cher frère ?

\- Bien sûr, et je sais aussi qu'il a exigé ta protection.

Je sursautai sous le coup de la surprise. Des lettres anonymes ? Mycroft se mit à sourire joyeusement et dit avec fierté :

\- Ha, mon cher Sherlock, là tu me fais plaisir, tu es l'une des personnes les plus éblouissantes qui soit. Tu avais songé à moi dès le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Holmes détourna son regard des extraordinaires yeux gris pénétrants de son frère puis répondit en observant ses chaussures, que son escalade matinale avait abîmées.

\- Oui cette histoire de dossiers à récupérer de nuit à Buckingham Palace m’a semblé tellement invraisemblable, j’ai soupçonné un rendez-vous nocturne. Je suis allé examiner l’appartement de Sir Edward pour en apprendre plus.

\- Là, je comprends mieux.

\- En fait je n'y ai trouvé que le carnet d'adresses de notre victime et quelques papiers révélant une certaine correspondance avec le secrétaire du Premier Ministre sur le quartier de Whitechapel. Dans ce carnet, il y avait ton adresse et la mention : _" Digne de confiance "._ Le reste n'est que logique, tu en conviendras.

\- J’en conviens, répéta Mycroft.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n’en conviens pas du tout personnellement, risquai-je.

\- Watson, mon frère est connu dans les milieux hauts placés comme une personne discrète et diligente pour régler certaines affaires délicates. Des affaires si compromettantes qu’on préfère se tourner vers un inconnu du grand public plutôt que vers moi dont le nom joui d’une belle publicité.

\- Mais de quelles affaires s’agit-il Holmes ? Repris-je impatienté par le ton doctoral qu’il prenait.

\- Des histoires de chantage, des lettres de menaces.

\- Sir Edward était victime d’un maître-chanteur !?

\- Il semblerait mon cher ami. Je suis donc venu demander des précisions à mon frère.

Holmes reporta ses yeux sur son frère et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Au fait Sherlock, pourquoi as-tu été voir Tenderley ? Rétorqua Mycroft.

\- Tu me fais surveiller ? C'est indigne de toi Mycroft.

\- Tu trouves qu'escalader un lierre en plein jour est digne du détective que tu es, mon cher Sherlock ? Oui, je t'ai fait surveiller dès que j’ai appris que Lestrade t'avait engagé. Je dois avouer que cela m'a vraiment déplu.

\- Oui, je m'en doute, c'est ton enquête personnelle.

\- C'est cela. Et en tant qu'enquêteur officieux sur cette affaire, il n'y a pas de place pour nos deux cerveaux. Sherlock, je dois te demander de bien vouloir abandonner et de rentrer tranquillement dans ton Baker Street.

Ce fut à Holmes de rester muet, il souffla quelques remarquables ronds de fumée.

\- Mycroft tu oses me forcer à débarrasser le plancher ?

\- J'essayais d'exprimer cette idée le plus délicatement possible mais je peux également employer cette expression triviale. Cette enquête ne te revient pas Sherlock, c'est un...secret d'état. Tu ne dois pas le violer, toi et ton collaborateur.

Je frémis et l'observai avec stupéfaction.

\- Un secret d'état ? Qui êtes-vous donc pour parler de secret d'état ?

Holmes haussa les épaules et murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Le docteur Watson a une bonne plume, je pourrais songer à lui offrir le compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui se passe dans ce club si intéressant avec ces clients si...secrets.

Mycroft haussa l'un de ses sourcils broussailleux d'un air de défi, puis en poussant un petit rire forcé, il s'exclama :

\- Tu as découvert cela tout seul ?

Holmes répondit avec un calme déconcertant :

\- Tout seul comme tu dis. Ainsi tu ne veux toujours rien me révéler et souhaites me décharger de l'affaire. Je ne peux pas enquêter ?

Mycroft leva les mains dans un geste apaisant et dit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Du calme Sherlock. Là, tu viens de marquer un joli coup. J'accepte une enquête discrète, mais je te préviens que vous venez de vous embarquer dans une histoire dangereuse. Mon cher docteur Watson, me dit-il tout à coup, vous auriez mieux fait de vous briser une jambe plutôt que de rencontrer mon frère.

Je répliquai énergiquement, ce qui étonna les deux frères :

\- Et que ferais-je sans Sherlock Holmes, mon cher ?

Il se tourna vers moi et m'observa avec une pitié manifeste :

\- Sûrement mieux que de risquer votre vie inutilement.

Holmes coupa avec impatience :

\- Alors Mycroft, que sais-tu de notre affaire ?

\- Hé bien. Il s’agit en réalité de lettres de menaces que recevait depuis quelques temps Sir Edward. Mais notre ministre n'était pas homme à craindre de ridicules lettres, il s’en désintéressa jusqu’au jour où l'une d'elles lui fit plus peur que les autres. On lui annonçait la mort prochaine de Sa Majesté la Reine avec des détails précis de son emploi du temps personnel. Pris de panique, il réussit à convaincre la Reine de partir se reposer dans son palais de Balmoral, en Ecosse. Ensuite le ministre m’a contacté et j’ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le persuader d’aller rejoindre la Reine. Il a d’abord refusé puis a décidé de partir plus tard mais il s'est fait assassiner, hier dans la nuit.

\- Faux Mycroft. Il s'est suicidé.

Mycroft regarda un moment son frère pour tenter d'apercevoir une quelconque marque d'ironie sur son visage, mais Holmes haussa juste un sourcil.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Pourquoi se serait-il suicidé ?

\- Te souviens-tu de John Spencer ? Rétorqua Holmes, ignorant superbement la question.

\- Tu m'as déjà posé la question, oui, je me souviens, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire.

\- Deuxième erreur. Il va vraiment te falloir réviser l’histoire du crime des trente dernières années.

Mycroft Holmes hocha la tête d’un air agacé.

\- Je n’ai que faire des faits divers de bas étages Sherlock. Si tu n’as rien de plus concret, nous allons cesser là cette conversation.

Holmes se leva en poussant un long soupir, il marcha quelques mètres en direction de la porte. J’allai l’imiter lorsque le détective jeta, l’air de rien.

\- Pourtant si j’étais toi, je me demanderai ce que Sir Edward faisait cette nuit-là à errer dans Regents Park, le soir du meurtre de John Spencer.

Le visage de Mycroft, si impassible, fut cependant saisi. Holmes venait de marquer un point. Ce dernier revint se poster devant son frère, les mains dans les poches, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- L’inspecteur Tenderley a été bien ridicule de me cacher ce détail significatif. Mais je ne suis pas détective pour rien, j’ai retrouvé la déposition de notre témoin au-dessus de tous soupçons.

\- Diable. Si tu as raison Sherlock, l’affaire change de nature !

\- Mycroft, j’ai raison, Sir Edward faisait partie de la bande. Spencer a été utilisé pour enrichir les meurtriers, puis quand il ne leur a plus servi ou qu'il était devenu trop dangereux pour eux, ils l'ont abattu. Sir Edward était complice.

\- C'est très plausible Sherlock mais c'est impensable.

\- Sir Edward n'avait plus d'argent, or après cette affaire de Regents Park trois cent mille livres sterling sont apparus sur son compte en banque. Il a parlé d'héritage de famille. Tout le monde l'a cru, j'ai continué mes recherches dans les archives et n’ai trouvé aucune trace d'héritage. Ce ne sont pas des preuves ?

\- Non Sherlock, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

\- Et que penses-tu des assassinats de Sir Thomas Morrison et des parents de Sir Edward ?

Mycroft se calma subitement pour murmurer d'un air lointain :

\- Là Sherlock, si tu trouves des preuves sur ces affaires, tu auras gagné. Il est possible que ces vieilles affaires aient rattrapé Sir Edward et l’aient poussé à mettre fin à ses jours… Mais il me faut des faits précis.

Sherlock Holmes s'apaisa et respira profondément :

\- Tu n'as rien découvert sur les lettres ?

Mycroft renifla avec dédain.

\- Oh si. Tu te figures peut-être que j'ai attendu ton arrivée pour me livrer à une enquête. Dès que je fus sur l'affaire, j'entrepris de nombreuses investigations avec la police. Le superintendant de Scotland Yard m’a fourni une équipe de policiers qui travaillent sous mes ordres. Une vraie fouille dans les règles de l'art. Sir Edward recevait ses lettres par la poste, je fis donc surveiller toutes les postes de Londres pendant plusieurs jours. Rien ! Le bonhomme est rusé, aussi rusé que toi et moi. Il change de quartiers pour envoyer ses missives, il se déguise tel que tu sais le faire, il se fait discret, venant au moment où l’affluence est à son comble. Aucune piste sérieuse. Et connais-tu la meilleure, mon cher Sherlock ?

Mycroft avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une fureur mal contenue qui me surprit venant d’un homme aussi calme et posé que peut l’être Mycroft Holmes. Son frère secoua la tête tout en vidant le tabac froid de sa pipe dans un cendrier. Mycroft ricana et s'écria rageusement en faisant de grands gestes :

\- Dès qu'il sut, par je ne sais quels moyens, que la police et moi-même étions sur ses traces, il eut l'audace de m'écrire des messages dans les postes où il envoyait ses lettres. Le postier me les remettait en expliquant que c'était de la part d'un ami, ou d'une amie selon le déguisement. L'employé me reconnaissait car notre homme lui donnait un signalement précis de ma personne, jusqu'à la couleur de ma veste. J'ai ainsi six billets du criminel.

Holmes demanda en souriant :

\- Quels genres de billets ?

Mycroft bondit de son siège avec une vitalité qui m’étonna et s'empara d'un dossier de cuir vert foncé d'où il extirpa six petits bouts de papiers. Il nous les tendit avec un grognement de mépris. Holmes lut le premier à haute voix :

_**" Poste de Park Road,** _

_**Bonjour mon cher Mycroft ! Comment va ? Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir pour ma recherche mais comme tu vois tu ne m'as pas encore trouvé. A la prochaine poste !** _

_**Un Ami Intime de M. Mycroft Holmes. "** _

 

Holmes et moi, nous nous regardâmes un instant pour brusquement éclater d'un fou rire irrépressible. Mycroft écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier en soupirant, ses doigts frappaient le bras de son fauteuil avec colère. Enfin, il s'exclama :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous fait rire. C'est très sérieux.

Holmes lui répondit en pouffant encore de rire :

\- Oui, en effet. Je vais emporter l'un de ses charmants messages poétiques pour en étudier l'écriture. Au fait Mycroft, continues-tu de faire garder les postes ?

\- Je pense continuer. Même si Sir Edward est mort, notre criminel peut commettre une bévue et nous fournir une piste.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté toutes les personnes qui pénétraient dans les postes et les interroger ? Risquai-je.

\- Vous imaginez Watson sur plus de quatre millions d’habitants, le nombre de personnes susceptibles d’aller déposer du courrier dans la même journée ? Le travail que cela représenterait de toutes les interroger ?

\- Et le temps perdu ? Coupa Mycroft. J’ai préféré faire surveiller les postes et suivre les personnes douteuses.

\- Et le courrier ? Il ne doit pas y avoir tant de lettres adressées au ministre des Affaires Etrangères.

\- Ce n’est pas le voyage du courrier qui m’intéresse, c’est celui qui le dépose. Ha les postiers m’ont fourni des signalements différents à chaque rencontre. Ils l’ont bien examiné mon suspect. Un jour c’est une jeune femme blonde en robe rose, le lendemain un gentleman habillé sobrement portant barbe et monocle.

\- Vous ne les avez pas fait suivre ? Repris-je.

\- Bien entendu docteur Watson. Mais notre homme est habile. Jusque là, il a semé tous ses poursuivants.

\- Donc nous pouvons en déduire que c’est un sportif, sourit Holmes.

\- Dommage que je ne sois pas capable de le poursuivre moi-même, grogna Mycroft.

\- As-tu une idée sur la façon qu'utilise notre homme pour être au courant du moindre de tes agissements ?

\- J'aurai aimé que tu évites cette question. Il est certain qu'il connaît quelqu'un à Scotland Yard car il a esquivé habilement le moindre de nos pièges.

\- Quels pièges ? Demandai-je.

\- Des policiers en civil se tenaient dans chaque poste en se comportant comme tous les autres clients pour essayer de recueillir des informations mais en vain.

Holmes parcourut pour lui-même les autres messages puis en riant doucement, il les rendit à Mycroft. Enfin il se leva et se rhabilla.

\- Mon cher Mycroft, continue tes recherches et si l'envie t'en prend, viens à Baker Street. Je me ferais un plaisir de comparer nos résultats.

Mycroft se leva lentement tandis que Holmes saisissait la poignée de la porte.

\- Veux-tu dire que tu me lances le défi de découvrir notre homme avant toi ?

Holmes lui lança un regard provocateur et répondit avec la plus grande gravité :

\- Oui.

\- Hé bien, nous verrons enfin qui des deux Holmes est le plus grand détective d'Angleterre !

\- Oui, nous verrons, reprit Holmes d'un air pensif. Je t’emprunte quelques exemplaires de lettres anonymes. Au plaisir de te revoir.

\- Au revoir Sherlock. Au revoir docteur. Bonne chance !

Et nous repartîmes dans la rue animée. Holmes héla un fiacre. A l’intérieur, je laissai éclater mon indignation.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous conduire comme deux gamins, vous et votre frère ? Avec ce défi ridicule, vous êtes pitoyables. Ce n'est pas une simple partie d'échec ! N'oubliez pas que cette affaire est plus que grave et voici les deux plus grands cerveaux de ce pays qui se lancent dans cette enquête comme des chiens sur un parcours d'obstacles. Se battre pour être les plus forts, c'est complètement idiot et puéril. Avez-vous déjà oublié ce pauvre Sir Edward ? Vous n'avez que cinq jours et l'un s'est déjà écoulé de moitié. Holmes, répondez-moi, je vous prie !

Il était assis tranquillement, sa pipe éteinte aux lèvres et il avait écouté paisiblement mes remontrances sans sourciller, sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. J'étais si surpris par son apathie que je ne trouvai plus rien à ajouter. Le silence retomba tandis que j’observais cet homme si étonnant, si déroutant. Après quelques minutes d'un mutisme pesant, Holmes daigna me répondre, enfin :

\- Je sais que c'est une action puérile, indigne pour des hommes de notre âge et de notre situation et surtout déplacée dans une affaire aussi urgente et grave que celle-ci. Mais j'ai mes raisons personnelles.

Je m'écriai complètement stupéfait par sa réponse :

\- Des raisons personnelles ? Vous ?

Il me lança un regard lourd de reproches.

\- Des raisons personnelles. C'est tout.

Et Sherlock Holmes s’enferma dans un silence plein de ressentiment. Je n’osai pas le briser de peur de provoquer son courroux.

 


	3. WIGGINS BLESSÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On poursuit l'enquête et le masque s'effrite... Il perd pied le grand détective !

NOUS ARRIVAMES bientôt à Baker Street. J’étais inquiet, je ne comprenais pas la méthode de Holmes. John Spencer, Sir Edward. Quels étaient les liens ? Que cherchait-il ?

\- Holmes ? Et maintenant ?

Sans me répondre, le détective s’empara d’une feuille de papier, nota quelques mots puis sonna Mme Hudson. Il fallait télégraphier ce message de toute urgence. Ceci fait, Holmes fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, puis se mit à marcher à grands pas.

\- Nous avons une piste, mon cher Watson, m’expliqua-t-il. Une seule.

Il fit ainsi les cent pas nerveusement dans le salon pendant plusieurs minutes. Fatigué de réfléchir dans le vague, je m’emparai d’un journal et m’efforçai de m’intéresser aux nouvelles. Je commençais à m’assoupir lorsque soudain un bruit effroyable me tira de mon engourdissement. Une cavalcade effrénée résonna dans l’escalier, ponctuée par les cris outragés de notre chère logeuse. Enfin la porte fut ouverte avec fracas et une douzaine de gamins dépenaillés apparut dans l’entrée. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous avec application. Je reconnus les francs-tireurs de Baker Street.

\- La bande est là au grand complet M. Holmes. Nous avons bien reçu votre message. On a fait le plus vite possible.

C’était le jeune Wiggins caché sous un masque de crasse qui parlait.

\- Hé bien, la dernière fois ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de n’envoyer qu’un seul des vôtres au rapport ? Constata Holmes d’un air sévère.

\- Ben, ils ont eu peur que j’les arnaque sur le fric M. Holmes.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils ont pas confiance en moi. Ils préfèrent que vous les payiez en main propre.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas du tout, je vous ai déjà répété plusieurs fois que vous devez vous faire confiance les uns les autres. Dans une filature, vous pourriez avoir grand besoin de vos camarades et vous retrouvez seul dans l’adversité.

Holmes, tout en parlant s’approcha de son groupe de jeunes garçons. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Wiggins, ignorant l’état de profonde saleté de la chevelure du chef de la bande.

\- Quant à Wiggins, il parle en mon nom. N’oubliez jamais cela !

Les enfants étaient tout penauds sous les remontrances de leur commandant.

\- Passons à l’affaire du jour. Je propose le double du tarif habituel.

Les yeux des petits gavroches brillèrent de convoitise et d’envie. Seul Wiggins ne perdit pas la tête et son visage enfantin prit une expression soucieuse.

\- Y aura du danger monsieur ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Pourquoi payer plus cher alors ?

\- Parce qu’il me faut un homme le plus vite possible. Vous n’avez que quelques heures pour le trouver. J’ai besoin d’informations précises pour ce soir !

Les visages des francs-tireurs prirent une expression alarmée. Wiggins reprit d’une voix blanche :

\- Mais il est déjà tard monsieur !

\- Vous allez surveiller Scotland Yard. Voici une liste des différentes personnes que vous devez filer. Vous avez leurs noms et leurs signalements.

Holmes avait sorti de sa poche un petit papier puis le remit à Wiggins. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard et faillit s’étrangler de surprise.

\- Mais ce sont des cognes !!!

\- S’ils nous pincent, on est bon pour la taule, reprit un autre franc-tireur à la limite de l’affolement.

\- Ils ne vous pinceront pas si vous êtes extrêmement discrets. Parmi ces cognes, il y en a un qui est une crapule. C’est lui qu’il me faut.

Wiggins accepta les explications et fourra le papier dans la poche de son pantalon en guenilles.

\- Comment on verra qu’c’est un faux cogne ?

\- Ces hommes sont célibataires et sans famille, or l’un deux va rejoindre un autre homme aujourd’hui. Trouvez-le ! Le premier qui a des informations précises revient ici en quatrième vitesse. Je me charge des frais annexes en plus du prix de ce travail. Plus de questions ? Au travail !

La petite bande de policiers officieux de Baker Street quitta le 221 b en courant et s’en fut bientôt comme une volée de moineaux dans la rue.

\- Que voulez-vous qu’ils trouvent Holmes ?

\- La taupe mon cher, enfin le policier qui travaille pour mon frère et qui est le complice de notre cambrioleur.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu’un policier de Lestrade est complice ? Mais ce sont des hommes intègres, soumis à une surveillance constante de la part de leurs supérieurs.

\- Vous pensez réellement ce que vous venez de dire Watson ?

\- Certes, il peut y avoir des policiers moins honnêtes mais de là à assassiner un ministre.

Holmes éluda la question avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ont-ils une chance ? Repris-je.

 **-** Notre homme a beau être très intelligent, il lui faut de l’aide. Mais assez parlé de lui pour l’instant, j’ai besoin de mon violon et d’un peu de calme.

Holmes s’empara de son instrument et se mit à en jouer à merveille, son visage anguleux prit une expression de béatitude, ses traits crispés se détendirent. Je restais assis dans mon fauteuil, l’esprit torturé par cette affaire. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer. Pas beaucoup.

 

Une sonnerie m’éveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures après. Il faisait déjà très sombre, le salon était plongé dans la pénombre. Le soir tombait. L’odeur du tabac de Holmes emplissait la pièce mais le détective n’était pas là. Je me redressai doucement lorsque la porte du salon s’ouvrit violemment sur un Holmes aux yeux étincelants.

\- Votre manteau Watson ! Prenez aussi votre trousse de médecin.

Je me levai rapidement, inquiet, et saisis mon pardessus. Je suivis Holmes, fébrile, jusqu’à un fiacre arrêté dans la rue.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il Holmes ?

\- Le fauve est lâché, Wiggins a été victime d’un accident. « On » a tiré sur lui. Plus vite cocher !!!

Cette dernière injonction s’adressait à notre conducteur qui poussa ses chevaux au galop. Nous traversâmes Londres à une vitesse phénoménale dans le crépuscule. Les passants se poussèrent sur notre passage, laissant des invectives à notre encontre. Holmes serrait les dents, ses poings se crispaient sur ses genoux, les articulations de ses doigts blanchissaient sous la contraction de ses mains.

\- Plus vite vous dis-je.

Enfin nous nous arrêtâmes dans un crissement de roues désagréable à l’oreille. Holmes remit plusieurs billets au cocher et lui intima l’ordre de nous attendre. Puis il s’en fut sans plus de remerciements. Je le suivis jusqu’à une ruelle sombre.

\- Où sommes-nous Holmes ? Murmurai-je.

\- A Whitechapel. Nous voici arrivés Watson. A vous de faire de votre mieux, cher ami.

Nous étions dans une petite cour, baignée dans l’obscurité profonde. Des façades d’immeubles sordides nous encerclaient, le sol était couvert de grosses dalles mal jointes entre lesquelles poussait une herbe maigre. Mais je ne vis cela qu’après. Ce que j’aperçus au premier abord était la lumière blafarde venue d’une lampe sourde posée à même le sol éclairant un jeune garçon étendu par terre, les yeux clos. A ses côtés un deuxième enfant se tenait coi, les yeux immenses, agrandis par la peur et l’angoisse. Je reconnus deux francs-tireurs de Baker Street. J’accourus auprès de Wiggins couché, le visage livide et commençai à l’examiner. Il était blessé à une épaule. Assez sérieusement. Holmes me suivit et d’une voix rendue stridente par la colère il interrogea le jeune garçon.

\- Que s’est-il passé Bert ?

\- Je l’ai trouvé comme ça M. Holmes. Nous…nous avions rendez-vous à dix-huit heures.

\- Il est déjà huit heures du soir !!! Tu ne m’as pas prévenu avant, rugit-il, sans pitié pour le pauvre garçon qui rougissait sous la faible lumière.

\- J’ai mis du temps à l’retrouver. J’ai r’gardé tous les coins de Whitechapel, M. Holmes, avant d’envoyer vous chercher.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sales laissant deux longues marques grises.

\- Le cocher voulait pas croire que j’vous connaissais. Il en avait rien à fiche. 

Holmes se radoucit, enfin conscient de l’état du pauvre garçon et lui posa la main sur l’épaule gentiment.

\- Tu as bien fait Bert. Pardonne-moi d’avoir été si dur avec toi.

\- Y va mourir ?

Deux paires d’yeux m’observèrent en silence puis la voix de Holmes, se voulant rassurante, lui promit que le docteur Watson était capable de miracle.

J’aurais voulu être d’accord avec lui, mais la blessure de Wiggins n’était pas belle. Je mis beaucoup de soin et de temps à retirer les multiples couches de vêtements que portait Wiggins, lorsque tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux. Le petit chef des francs-tireurs était réveillé. Il se mit à remuer violemment voulant à tout prix se redresser.

\- Ne bouge pas Wiggins, lui intimai-je.

Holmes m’entendit et abandonna l’autre garçon. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage. Il se jeta à genoux à mes côtés, auprès du petit gavroche.

\- Wiggins ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas très bien M. Holmes, sourit le jeune garçon.

Son sourire se transforma en grimace de souffrance. Holmes me jeta un regard paniqué. Le grand détective impassible perdait peu à peu de son flegme.

\- Je dois mettre quelques bandes, Holmes, mais il faut absolument le déplacer. J’ai besoin de lumière et de place. Je ne peux l’ausculter dans la pénombre, encore moins l’opérer s’il le faut.

Je fis de mon mieux pour soigner Wiggins puis me relevai, incapable de faire plus. Holmes saisit le jeune enfant dans ses bras. Wiggins souriait toujours, étreignant le détective de toutes ses forces.

\- J’ai essayé M. Holmes. J’vous jure que j’ai essayé mais… balbutia le petit garçon.

\- Chut Wiggins. Tu nous raconteras plus tard.

Tout à coup Wiggins perdit connaissance. Holmes serra contre lui convulsivement l’enfant blessé et se mit à marcher le plus vite possible en direction du fiacre qui nous attendait.

\- Pour l’amour du Ciel, Watson, dépêchez-vous !

Nous quittâmes l’obscurité de l’arrière-cour. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le véhicule. Holmes monta dans le fiacre sans prendre garde aux regards inquiets et surpris du cocher. Le petit franc-tireur nous regardait, la peur dans le regard.

\- Bert ! Je te charge d’aller visiter madame Wiggins et de la prévenir, ordonna Holmes. Dis-lui que j’irais la voir rapidement. Je prends soin de Wiggins. En route cocher et le plus vite possible !

Le fiacre partit à vive allure, abandonnant le jeune garçon sur le trottoir, le visage consterné.

\- Plus vite cocher !

Holmes avait perdu une grande partie de son calme. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, ses mains soutenaient l’enfant, il se mordait les lèvres violemment.

\- Jamais je n’aurais du leur donner ce travail, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque. « Ils » sont prêts à tout. C’est ma faute.

\- Allons Holmes, il est trop tard pour se reprocher ce qu’il s’est passé. Comment pouviez-vous deviner ?

\- J’aurais du me charger de ce travail de filature.

\- Et perdre du temps alors que vous n’avez que cinq jours.

\- Ne me cherchez pas d’excuses Watson, je ne serais tranquille que lorsque j’aurais vengé Wiggins. Cette balle m’était destinée, elle n’aurait jamais du blesser un petit garçon. S’il en meurt, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Le silence retomba lourdement sur la conversation jusqu’à ce que le fiacre arrive à Baker Street et s’arrête devant le 221 b. Nous descendîmes et Holmes paya largement le cocher. Nous montâmes à toute vitesse les dix-sept marches de notre appartement. Madame Hudson apparut, effrayée par le bruit de notre course. Lorsqu’elle aperçut le jeune blessé, elle poussa un hurlement d’effroi.

\- Mon Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il M. Holmes ?

\- Du thé ! Des sandwichs ! Je vous en prie Mme Hudson.

Ce fut la seule réponse que Holmes donna à notre logeuse. Elle ne s’en formalisa pas pour autant et s’en fut dans sa cuisine, le visage blême, obéissant docilement aux injonctions du détective.

Nous retrouvâmes notre salon. Je m’empressai d’allumer les lumières, le gaz éclaira la pièce d’une vive lueur. Je fus saisi en apercevant le visage de mon ami, il était livide. Je me dirigeai vivement vers la chambre de Holmes et m’approchai de son lit, le détective m’observait ne sachant trop que faire, l’enfant dans ses bras.

\- Déposez-le ici, Holmes, et écartez-vous, lui intimai-je en désignant le lit.

Wiggins fut allongé, les yeux fermés. Je m’empressai de retirer ma veste pour m’occuper de lui. Je pus enfin l’ausculter en détail, examinant sa blessure à l’épaule. C’était moins grave que je ne l’avais cru au premier abord, la balle n’avait fait que l’effleurer. La petite taille de Wiggins avait joué en sa faveur. Je me sentis soulagé. Rien de mortel.

\- Apportez-moi de l’eau chaude et du savon, ordonnai-je à Holmes.

Sagement le détective m’obéit. Bientôt Wiggins se retrouva étendu, propre, un bandage lui entourant l’épaule. Mme Hudson était revenue et avait changé les draps en un temps record. Nous pûmes coucher le jeune franc-tireur dans le lit. Il se réveilla enfin à notre soulagement à tous trois et nous observa quelques secondes sans rien dire.

\- Maman ?

\- Ta mère n’est pas ici, dit doucement Holmes, presque avec tendresse. Tu es au 221 b Baker Street, Wiggins. C’est Sherlock Holmes.

\- Et maman ?

\- Elle sait où tu te trouves, ne t’inquiète pas, assura le détective. C’est Bert qui t’a retrouvé et nous a prévenu. Que s’est-il passé ?

Wiggins poussa un long soupir. Mme Hudson nous apporta les sandwichs et le thé pour le jeune malade et nous-mêmes. Je m’emparai d’une tasse de thé et la déposai dans les mains de notre petit blessé, glissant un sédatif dans le breuvage odorant. Notre petit blessé avait besoin de repos. Il me gratifia d’un sourire et prit quelques gorgées, grimaçant sous le goût amer du médicament.

\- J’ai filé le cogne tout l’après-midi M. Holmes, raconta Wiggins. Il a marché jusqu’à Charing Cross, il a pris le métro jusqu’à Whitechapel. Je l’ai suivi jusqu’à une maison, le 12, Dixon Street. C’est devant cet endroit qu’on m’a tiré comme un lapin. Je m’suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

Wiggins se tut, fatigué d’avoir tant parlé. Holmes posa sa main sur celle de l’enfant.

\- Ne te tourmente plus à ce sujet. Dis-moi juste qui est le policier que tu suivais.

\- Jimmy Madrigan.

Holmes se redressa. Je pus capter l’éclair mauvais qui illumina une fraction de seconde les yeux gris acier du détective. Il se releva et quitta la chambre à grands pas. Je le suivis jusqu’au salon. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je le vis saisir son revolver et le glisser dans la poche de son manteau tâché de sang. Je m’empressai de le rejoindre et le pris par le bras.

\- Qu’allez-vous faire Holmes ?

\- Me charger de notre homme.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, je chargeai rapidement Mme Hudson de veiller notre jeune malade et rejoignis le détective.

 

Holmes était déjà dans la rue où la nuit était tombée complètement, les réverbères éclairaient de larges portions de trottoir en laissant d’autres dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes à découvrir un véhicule et il fallut promettre une belle somme d’argent au cocher pour qu’il accepte de nous mener jusqu’au quartier malfamé de Whitechapel à cette heure tardive.

Bientôt nous mîmes pied à terre dans Dixon Street. J’étais inquiet par l’enchaînement des événements. Holmes semblait ne plus prendre la moindre précaution et nous déambulions sans discrétion dans la même rue où quelques heures plus tôt notre petit espion avait failli perdre la vie. Holmes marcha à grands pas jusqu’au 12, Dixon Street et d’un geste rageur il martela violemment le bois de la porte. Ce manège dura quelques minutes puis des bruits de pas étouffés nous parvinrent de l’intérieur de la demeure.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix féminine, l’air effrayée.

\- Ouvrez ou je défonce la porte, hurla Holmes.

Aussitôt la porte s’ouvrit sur un visage pâle de peur. Une vieille femme se tenait devant nous, en robe de chambre élimée et chaussons.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle.

Holmes entra dans la maison en bousculant la vieille dame sans ménagement. Ses yeux observaient partout, à l’affût du moindre indice, il se mit à fouiller chaque pièce pauvrement meublée. La femme, de plus en plus paniquée, se rapprocha de moi.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je n’ai rien fait de mal !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, lui dis-je, me voulant le plus rassurant possible. Nous recherchons l’homme qui se trouvait chez vous cet après-midi.

Les traits de la vieille femme se détendirent. Elle sembla soulagée.

\- Vous voulez parler de M. Jim ?

Holmes avait finit de visiter les quelques pièces. Il nous rejoignit, le visage fermé. Aucune piste.

- Non. Nous voulons voir son compagnon. Qu’est-il devenu ?

\- C’est que ce monsieur a déménagé. Il est parti en fin d’après-midi.

\- Vous ne savez pas où il est allé ?

\- A Whitechapel, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions, sourit la vieille, découvrant deux rangées de dents noircies par les caries et le manque d’entretien.

\- Et son nom ?

\- Il m’a fait promettre de ne pas le révéler.

Holmes poussa un long soupir et glissa la main dans la poche de son manteau, révélant deux billets de dix livres que notre témoin observa d’un air gourmand.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- A deux gentlemen comme vous je peux le dire n’est-ce pas ? Il s’agit du détective Sherlock Holmes.

Je faillis m’étrangler de surprise, Holmes conserva son aspect impassible.

\- Il avait une enquête à faire dans le coin et avait besoin d’une bonne cachette, continua la logeuse. Le jeune monsieur Jim venait lui donner des informations de temps en temps.

Le détective eut un petit sourire et donna les billets à la vieille qui les empocha avec vivacité.

\- Combien de temps est-il resté chez vous ?

\- Cela faisait trois jours qu’il logeait chez moi. M. Holmes est quelqu’un de très généreux. Il a payé le mois complet. Mais il est parti.

\- Je suis aussi quelqu’un de très généreux. Avez-vous une idée de l’endroit où il se trouve maintenant ?

\- Hélas monsieur. Vous allez dépenser vos billets pour rien. Je sais rien de plus. Il me semble que ce type vit à Baker Street. Cherchez-le par là.

\- C’est une excellente idée, madame. Bien, nous n’allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps. Veuillez pardonner cette intrusion un peu cavalière, madame.

Holmes s’apprêtait à sortir mais la vieille le retint par la manche.

\- J’ai peut-être un tuyau pour vous. M. Holmes a passé tout son temps à écrire des lettres et à les poster.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Je n’ai pas mes yeux dans ma poche. D’ailleurs vous n’êtes pas le seul à le chercher. Un autre est venu traîner dans le quartier cet après-midi. Un type louche. J’suis certaine qu’il lui voulait pas du bien à ce cogne.

\- Merci du renseignement, sourit Holmes, en glissant un dernier billet dans les mains de la logeuse.

 

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue, devant l’immeuble délabré où toutes les pièces étaient illuminées après le passage fracassant de mon ami.

\- Rentrons Watson. Je ne suis qu’un pauvre idiot !

\- Cher ami, ne soyez pas découragé, vous allez le retrouver.

Il me regarda fixement et je vis que ses yeux étaient éteints, attristés par ce lamentable échec.

\- J’ai perdu sa piste par mon incommensurable stupidité.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche et d’attente, nous trouvâmes enfin un moyen de transport pas trop aviné pour nous ramener à Baker Street. Il était déjà tard et je commençais à me sentir plus que fatigué.

La lumière brillait au 221 b, malgré l’heure tardive. Holmes me jeta un rapide regard entendu avant de pénétrer dans notre appartement. Je serrai mon revolver dans la poche de mon manteau mais ce n’était rien de grave. Mme Hudson était assise dans notre salon en compagnie d’une inconnue.

Une jeune femme, la trentaine passée, portant une robe aux couleurs fanées, se leva vivement en nous voyant arriver. Elle accourut vers Holmes et lui prit les mains d’un geste convulsif, ce qui embarrassa mon ami au-delà de tout.

\- M. Holmes, je vous attendais ! Dès que j’ai su…

\- Mme Wiggins, la coupa le détective d’une voix de reproche en retirant vivement ses mains de celles de la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

\- Je…je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi à attendre de vos nouvelles alors que mon fils Peter a eu un accident. Bert m’a dit qu’on lui a tiré dessus. Mon Dieu, est-ce qu’il va…

Elle laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue. Je fus touché par ce chagrin de mère et m’approchai d’elle en souriant de la façon la plus rassurante possible.

\- Non, madame. Ne vous alarmez pas outre mesure. Je suis médecin et j’ai soigné Peter Wiggins. Ce n’est qu’une blessure sans gravité. D’ici quelques jours, elle n’y paraîtra plus.

Un sourire inquiet apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas une beauté, certes, son visage avait des traits réguliers mais rien d’exceptionnel. Ses cheveux étaient roux, seuls ses yeux couleur vert émeraude attiraient l’attention par leur profondeur insolite. Elle avait cependant un sourire éclatant qui embellissait son visage. Mme Wiggins tremblait en serrant ses mains contre elle.

\- Peter m’a toujours assuré que le travail que M. Holmes lui donnait était raisonnable. Rien de dangereux. Et aujourd’hui…

\- Madame, la coupa à nouveau Holmes. Si je m’étais attendu à ce malheur, jamais je n’aurais envoyé mes francs-tireurs sur le front.

\- Peter est si content de travailler pour vous, si fier. C’est lui qui se déguise toujours comme un petit malpropre. Il dit que cela fait plus vrai. J’ai tellement honte quand il revient à la maison si sale. Et aujourd’hui quand il n’est pas revenu je me suis sentie mourir de peur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’ai préféré venir chez vous. Vous…

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Elle se rapprocha de Holmes et se jeta soudainement dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait plus que gêné en regardant vers Mme Hudson et moi-même au comble de la surprise.

\- Voyons Mme Wiggins, reprit-il d’une voix inhabituellement douce. Vous devriez vous calmer. Il n’est pas mort, il va guérir. Le docteur Watson s’occupe de lui. Il vous l’a dit.

\- Peter ne m’a pas entendu lorsque je suis allée le voir tout à l’heure.

\- Watson lui a donné un sédatif, c’est normal vu son état.

\- Mon pauvre enfant…

\- Je vous jure madame que celui qui a essayé de tuer Peter le paiera très cher.

Elle releva son fin visage et sourit au détective.

\- Vous feriez cela ?

\- Je ne laisserai jamais tomber un de mes francs-tireurs !

Holmes lui rendit son sourire. Ils se regardèrent fixement quelques secondes puis quelque chose se brisa. Le détective repoussa lentement la jeune femme.

\- Madame, il est tard. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et nous laisser nous charger de la suite des évènements.

Sa voix était redevenue froide et sèche, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme recommença à trembler.

\- Non, je vous en prie M. Holmes. Ne me renvoyez pas ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre en abandonnant mon fils dans un tel état.

\- Soyez raisonnable, madame, répondit le détective en se retournant vers la cheminée.

Mme Wiggins, ne sachant que faire, se tourna vers Mme Hudson et moi-même. Ses yeux nous imploraient. Je décidai d’intervenir.

\- Voyons Holmes. Madame Wiggins a besoin de voir son fils, c’est tout naturel.

\- J’ai une chambre de libre dans mon appartement, ajouta Mme Hudson. Je peux héberger cette nuit Mme Wiggins. Une mère doit rester près de son fils.

Holmes nous regarda puis leva les mains en signe de soumission.

\- Si vous êtes tous prêts à cohabiter, je ne m’oppose pas à ce qu’elle reste…cette nuit.

Mme Wiggins était rayonnante, elle se perdit en remerciements.

\- Maintenant veuillez m’excuser mais j’ai encore du travail.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Holmes quitta son manteau tâché de sang et s’empara d’un autre, noir comme la nuit.

\- Holmes ! Vous n’allez quand même pas ressortir. Il est excessivement tard, m’écriais-je.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur le détective avec inquiétude, il souriait tristement.

\- Je n’en ai pas encore terminé avec notre cambrioleur.

\- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? Lui demandai-je, sachant très bien qu’il allait refuser.

\- Watson, je vais juste partir pour une ou deux heures...

J'allais répliquer que ce n'était pas une réponse mais il claqua la porte. J'entendis son pas décroître dans la rue à la recherche d’un fiacre.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois sans mot dire. Mme Hudson poussa un long soupir las et quitta notre salon pour rejoindre le sien. Mme Wiggins se glissa dans la chambre de Holmes pour veiller son fils. Je décidai de m'armer de patience le temps qu'il faudra et partis examiner notre jeune malade à la suite de notre étrange visiteuse.

Wiggins était toujours endormi, son pouls était régulier. Sa blessure à l’épaule ne m’inquiétait plus. Je m’assis aux côtés de Mme Wiggins, enfin calmée, et restai quelques minutes muet. J’avais un but inavouable, je brûlais d’interroger cette femme étonnante sur mon ami. Depuis quand le connaissait-elle ? Où s’étaient-ils rencontrés ? Mais elle ne s’intéressait qu’à son fils et guettait le moindre de ses mouvements avec un regard inquiet. Ma pudeur m’empêcha de forcer son silence et je lui souhaitai la bonne nuit. Elle me remercia d’un grand sourire qui me laissa tout chose.

Je m’assis dans un fauteuil et attendis. Les heures s'écoulèrent et aux lueurs de l’aube, je somnolais tranquillement, tordu dans mon fauteuil. Malgré ma profonde inquiétude, la fatigue l'avait emportée. Je crois même avoir rêvé. Mais le bruit de la poignée de porte grinçante me jeta hors de ma torpeur. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Holmes entra. Il avait retiré ses chaussures et espérait passer sans me réveiller sur la pointe des pieds. Je me mis à rire en le voyant ainsi marcher à pas comptés, c'était rare qu'il songe ainsi à ma tranquillité. Il fut un peu surpris par ma réaction.

\- Watson, je vous croyais profondément endormi, déjà ronflant.

Je ne goûtai pas la plaisanterie, je ne ronfle que dans un sommeil profond.

\- Merci Holmes. Qu'avez-vous découvert cette fois ?

\- Tenderley est un homme exceptionnel. Sir Edward avait de multiples facettes cachées. Jim est un jeune homme dont il faut se méfier. Bonsoir Watson.

\- Mais Holmes, qu'est-ce...

Il me coupa la parole sans grands scrupules :

\- Excusez la rudesse de mes propos tout à l'heure, cher ami. Bonne nuit.

Il s’étendit sur le divan non sans avoir saisi son Stradivarius. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre en grommelant et en m'attardant un peu. Je m'endormis aussitôt, bercé par les accents mélancoliques et mélodieux de ce violon...


	4. PREMIER SUSPECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock et Mycroft sont vraiment deux gamins...et Sherlock connaît des gens venus de tous les milieux possibles...

LE MATIN, à sept heures très précises, on sonna à la porte. Mme Hudson fit entrer Mycroft Holmes suivi de l'inspecteur Lestrade. J’étais déjà debout et déjeunais en compagnie de Mme Wiggins. Elle devait partir travailler chez un tailleur de Southwark Street et ne souhaitait pas être en retard. Holmes, l’air maussade, était assis dans un fauteuil et compulsait les journaux, dédaignant le petit-déjeuner. Nos visages aux traits tirés attestaient de notre sérieux manque de sommeil.

Lestrade et Mycroft observèrent la scène avec une surprise visible. C’était surtout la présence de Mme Wiggins dans le salon de deux irréductibles célibataires qui les intrigua au plus haut point. Celle-ci ne prit pas garde à leurs regards étonnés et sortit de l’appartement en nous souhaitant une bonne journée le plus naturellement du monde. Un petit silence régna quelques minutes que le frère du détective brisa tout à coup.

\- Mon cher Sherlock, tes yeux et ta mine m'apprennent que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu le souhaitais !

\- En effet, tout ne s’est pas passé exactement comme je m’y attendais.

Holmes se leva et en quelques mots raconta notre mésaventure de hier soir à nos compagnons. Lestrade secoua la tête d'un air penaud mais je vis qu'il était heureux d'assister enfin à un échec du grand détective.

\- Il vous a donc roulé vous aussi. C'est étrange pour un homme aussi intelligent que vous. Voila enfin la preuve que vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi perspicace qu’on le croit.

Je serrai mes poings avec l'envie forte de le rosser mais Holmes posa sa main sur mon bras dans un geste apaisant.

\- Et vous avez osé faire suivre mes sergents, continua Lestrade, presque menaçant. De quel droit…

Le détective le coupa sèchement :

\- L’un d’eux nous a mené jusqu’à l’auteur des lettres de menace en tout cas !

\- Après votre fiasco, il faudrait que je continue à vous croire sur parole ? Et de qui s’agirait-il ?

Holmes aspira un peu d'air puis se mit à parler :

\- Un homme rusé et prêt à tout. Il se sent traqué. Un de mes policiers auxiliaires a retrouvé sa piste hier mais il a été blessé en guise de remerciement.

\- C’est donc sa mère que nous venons de voir ? Demanda lentement Mycroft. Une couturière veuve et sans le sou ?

Holmes négligea de répondre et reprit sèchement.

\- Il faut faire parler Jimmy Madrigan. C’est le complice de notre homme.

Je vis avec plaisir le visage de Lestrade s’empourprer et il manqua de s’étouffer sous le coup de la colère et de la stupeur. Mycroft eut un étrange sourire. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lestrade de réagir et posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de son frère, dans un geste paternel.

\- Sherlock ! Tu viens de faire du bon travail, malgré ce que tu peux en penser.

Holmes se recula pour échapper à son frère, puis il soupira :

\- Nous verrons bien. Notre affaire tient toujours.

\- Bien sûr, et cette fois nous démarrons sur le même plan. Un échec partout.

Mycroft reprit sur un ton qui n’admettait aucune contestation :

\- Lestrade, faites monter votre jeune sergent. Nous avons quelques questions à lui poser.

Le petit inspecteur à la mine chafouine poussa un grognement incompréhensible et sortit du salon vivement. Le frère de Holmes, imposant, se posa dans un fauteuil et ferma les paupières, il semblait prêt à sommeiller.

\- Ne serait-ce pas judicieux de payer l’hôtel à la mère de ton franc-tireur plutôt que de la laisser loger à Baker Street, Sherlock ? Murmura-t-il, l’air de rien.

\- J’ai été pris de cours. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de proposer une autre solution.

Les yeux gris acier, perçants, de Mycroft réapparurent, un mince sourire tordit sa bouche.

\- Vraiment ?

La porte du salon se rouvrit sur l’inspecteur accompagné de son sergent, coupant ainsi la conversation.

\- Bonjour Jimmy Madrigan, s’écria le détective en se levant avec empressement.

\- Bonjour M. Holmes, balbutia le jeune policier en baissant les yeux.

\- Comment va Richard Loyd ?

Holmes avait posé la question à brûle-pourpoint, surprenant l’ensemble des personnes présentes. Le sergent resta interdit, incapable de réagir.

\- Il n’a commis qu’une infime erreur. Une toute petite erreur. Usurper mon nom.

Les yeux gris de Holmes étincelaient de plaisir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il savait ménager ses effets et savourait les conséquences de son petit jeu théâtral.

\- Une fois aurait suffi mais à jouer plusieurs fois le même jeu, il ne faut pas être surpris que les adversaires connaissent vos cartes. J’ai quelques connaissances à Whitechapel qui m’ont rapporté en détail le voyage que j’y aurai accompli dans la nuit.

Jimmy Madrigan leva les yeux avec effroi, puis il observa la porte. Je me mis devant par simple mesure de protection.

\- Vous avez eu tort de faire confiance à votre tenancière. Où est Richard Loyd maintenant ?

Pendant quelques instants encore, Jimmy hésita devant la conduite à tenir. Ses yeux voyageaient entre son chef de service, l’inspecteur Lestrade, et le détective de Baker Street. Il décida qu’avouer était la meilleure des solutions.

\- Richard Loyd est à Whitechapel, commença-t-il.

\- Certes, sourit Holmes. Mais encore ?

L’interrogatoire se faisait tout en douceur, mais l’inspecteur Lestrade fulminait. N’y tenant plus, il interpella violemment son sergent, coupant la parole au détective.

\- Petite ordure, jura-t-il. Tu m’as trompé ! Je vais te faire passer l’envie de tricher pour le restant de tes jours.

Lestrade leva son sifflet et s’apprêta à appeler ses hommes. Holmes essaya de s’interposer.

\- Lestrade, attendez. Vous ne saisissez pas toute l’affaire.

\- J’en ai compris bien assez. Ce salopard a aidé un criminel à échapper à la police. Il l’a aidé alors que cet homme est un assassin qui convoite de faire périr la Reine.

\- Richard n’a pas tué Sir Edward, hurla le jeune homme d’une voix suraiguë. Il voulait juste rencontrer le ministre.

\- Pour la mort de Gabrielle Harker, je suppose ? Murmura Holmes. Je connais bien son dossier. Il vient de la même région que cette malheureuse. Je suppose qu’ils étaient amis et qu’il a voulu la venger. Où est-il maintenant ?

Les révélations de Holmes nous laissaient tous profondément surpris. C’est qu’elle avançait l’enquête du détective, elle avançait à grands pas aussi discrètement que possible. Je fus admiratif devant l’habileté de mon ami. Seul Mycroft Holmes semblait déjà être au fait de ses conclusions, à moins qu’il ne réussisse à conserver son impassibilité jusqu’au bout.

Le jeune Jimmy se tut mais ses yeux resplendissaient, il était plus que tendu.

\- Jim, tu ne vas pas le sauver en te taisant, rétorqua Holmes de sa voix douce et convaincante. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tué Sir Edward mais je sais aussi qu’il a été le témoin involontaire de toute la scène. Toute la responsabilité de cette affaire lui en incombe.

\- Il... il n'a pas tué Sir Edward... Il voulait juste rencontrer le ministre, répéta le jeune policier.

\- Dans quel but ? demanda sèchement Lestrade. Ce n’est qu’un assassin !

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Il ne m'en a rien dit. Vous parlez par énigme, je ne connais pas de Gabrielle Harker.

\- Et les lettres de menace ? Tu n’étais pas au courant peut-être ? reprit Lestrade, de plus en plus fâché.

\- C’est vrai, avoua Jim d’un air profondément malheureux. Il m'a demandé de l'aider pour les envoyer. C’est mon ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Paris. J’y étais allé pour mes études mais…

\- Tu n’as pas pu les terminer par manque de moyens, continua Holmes dans un sourire. C’est donc là que tu as rencontré Richard Loyd. Et ensuite ?

\- Je suis revenu à Londres. J’ai pu entrer dans la police grâce à mon père.

\- Et Loyd ?

\- Je n’en ai plus entendu parler…jusqu’à la semaine dernière. Richard m’a demandé de l’aider à rencontrer un ministre. Il voulait se venger en réclamant de l’argent.

\- Un maître chanteur ? Et tu as accepté ? Tu es une belle ordure, répéta Lestrade.

Le petit inspecteur arborait un visage rouge de colère mais Holmes lui jeta un regard significatif. Il ne fallait pas brusquer notre jeune témoin.

\- Allons Lestrade, lança-t-il. Pour vivre à Londres avec un petit salaire de policier de base, il faut beaucoup de courage et d’abnégation. L’idée de gagner beaucoup d’argent a du tenter notre ami.

\- Oui Holmes. Richard m’a proposé de partager. J’ai accepté.

\- Ainsi tu l'as aidé pour poster ses missives en lui indiquant qui étaient les policiers en faction, comment il pouvait leur échapper, reprit calmement le détective. Vous vous êtes bien amusés aux dépens de mon frère, Mycroft.

\- M. Holmes était le seul danger pour Richard, expliqua rapidement Madrigan. Il fallait s’en préserver. C’est Richard qui a poussé la plaisanterie jusqu’à se moquer de M. Holmes.

Mycroft Holmes sourit avec bonhomie et hocha la tête, laissant son frère poursuivre sa démonstration magistrale.

\- Ensuite, le jour où tu m’as rencontré devant le palais de Buckingham, tu lui as appris mon entrée dans cette affaire. Lorsque tu as disparu derrière l'allée, je suis sûr que c'était vers lui que tu te dirigeais, afin qu'il puisse préparer sa stratégie, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est exact.

\- Et Whitechapel ?

\- Je lui ai fourni une adresse que je connaissais, la logeuse est assez discrète. Mais j’ai fait tout ça parce qu’il s’agit de mon ami. Il…il m’a aidé à Paris dans une affaire…

\- Inutile de te justifier, Jim, le coupa Holmes. Nous ne voulons pas tes aveux mais ceux de Richard Loyd. Je dois aussi le protéger contre ceux qui le traquent.

Un étonnement profond se lisait dans les yeux du jeune sergent.

\- Mais il n’a pas…

\- Cela suffit Holmes ! Nous devons nous charger de ce salopard.

Jim Madrigan jeta un regard inquiet sur son mentor Lestrade mais celui-ci le contemplait avec un mélange de stupeur et colère. Il commençait à maintenir le bras du pauvre jeune homme apeuré. Holmes hocha la tête tristement.

\- Je vais devoir abréger l’interrogatoire. Si tu veux sauver ta tête et celle de Richard Loyd. Il me faut l’adresse de ton ami. Je ne crois pas qu’il soit responsable de la mort de Sir Edward mais si tu ne parles pas, tu risques seulement de le faire tuer. Parle pour l'amour de Dieu !

\- Parle Jim, reprit Lestrade en accentuant son étreinte sur le bras.

Soudain le malheureux s'effondra sur le sol, nous le soutînmes jusqu'à un fauteuil. Après un grand verre de cognac, il s'éveilla les yeux pleins de larmes. Son coeur battait la chamade, en tant que médecin je décidai de m’interposer entre les policiers et leur suspect.

\- Cela suffit, messieurs. Vous allez cesser vos questions. Ce malheureux a besoin de repos.

\- Il en est hors de question, docteur Watson, reprit Lestrade. M’obligeriez-vous à vous rappeler le meurtre de Sir Edward ? De toute façon, Jim va être placé dans une cellule de Scotland Yard et il parlera !

\- Je ne peux plus rien pour toi, Jim, et pour ton ami, conclut Holmes, découragé.

Le détective se releva et s’approcha de la cheminée, laissant Lestrade glisser des menottes aux poignets de son sergent. Ce dernier, livide, se mit à crier en direction de Holmes.

\- D’accord M. Holmes. Je vais parler mais jurez-moi que vous ne ferez rien à Richard.

\- Je ne peux te faire cette promesse et tu le sais très bien.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune policier, enfin il avouait tout.

\- J'ai caché mon ami pendant quelques semaines chez une de mes sources d’information de Whitechapel. Il attendait de rencontrer le ministre. Il a écrit ses lettres dans le seul but de lui faire accepter de le voir sans témoin. Il voulait le faire chanter mais il ne m’a pas dit pour quelle raison.

\- Tu nous l’as déjà dit, murmura Holmes. Il voulait le tuer ?

\- Je…je ne crois pas… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi finir avant que je n’en sois incapable.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il menacé la Reine ? demanda Lestrade sur un ton bourru.

\- Il a menacé la Reine ? Je...je ne savais pas...

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que tu ne sais pas dans cette affaire, reprit l’inspecteur de Scotland Yard, menaçant.

\- Jim, murmura Holmes doucement. Où est-il maintenant ? Où se cache ton frère ?

\- A Whitechapel, chez une régulière. Mlle Peggy.

Sous la pression, Jim s’évanouit à nouveau. Je saisis son pouls et fus alarmé par la vitesse des battements de son cœur. Cette fois, je repris la défense de notre témoin plus fermement.

\- Il faut cesser de le torturer, m’écriais-je.

\- Watson, occupez-vous de ce malheureux ! J’ai l’information qu’il me faut.

Je m'exécutai et donnai un sédatif à Jim. Je vis avec soulagement son pouls battre plus lentement, il s'endormit dans le fauteuil. Holmes toisa son frère et Lestrade.

\- Je sais comment retrouver Loyd ! Je vous contacterai plus tard.

\- Quand ? Hurla Lestrade tandis que Holmes dégringolait l’escalier à pleine vitesse sans prendre le temps de répondre à l’inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Tant bien que mal je le suivis.

 

Nous prîmes le premier fiacre qui passait et Holmes donna une adresse de Whitechapel.

\- Holmes, qu’est-ce qu’une régulière ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de mon compagnon mais il ne me répondit pas. Après plusieurs minutes de voyage tendu, nous posâmes le pied devant une façade noirâtre du sombre quartier de Whitechapel. Le cocher accepta de nous attendre contre une forte somme d’argent. Il faisait jour.

Holmes remit de l’ordre dans sa tenue et frappa la porte doucement. Elle s’ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un visage féminin au comble de la surprise. Une femme qui devait approcher de la cinquantaine.

\- M. Holmes ! Que diable faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Et qui est ce monsieur ?

Elle me désigna d’un regard élargi par la curiosité et l’étonnement.

\- Il s’agit du docteur Watson. Nous sommes réellement désolés de vous déranger Mme Fanny mais j’ai besoin de parler à l’une de vos pensionnaires.

C’est avec un sourire narquois que madame Fanny nous ouvrit la porte.

\- C’est que ces dames ne sont pas encore tout à fait vêtues et...

\- Aucune importance, la coupa mon ami. Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre.

\- Bien, suivez-moi !

Nous obéîmes. En un instant la décoration faîte de tentures et de bibelots d’un genre très spécial, les peintures et les photographies accrochées sur les murs, me permirent de comprendre instantanément dans quel sorte de lieu nous nous trouvions. Surtout lorsque la logeuse nous fit entrer dans un salon empli de parfums capiteux, de guéridons délicats, de fauteuils profonds et de coussins moelleux sur lesquels une demie douzaine de jeunes femmes en tissus vaporeux se tenaient, des tasses de thé à la main. Elles nous observèrent d’un air intéressé. Nous étions dans un lieu de débauche, un lupanar.

A notre entrée, l’une de ces femmes de mauvaise vie se leva et s’approcha de mon ami, ne portant pour tout vêtement qu’un déshabillé rose transparent ne cachant que fort peu de choses de son anatomie. Ses cheveux étaient roux, son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, c’était une jolie petite personne de dix-sept ans, l’air bien décidé.

\- Tu vas bien Lisette ? Lui demanda mon compagnon en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Et vous monsieur Holmes ?

Des éclats de rire fusèrent du groupe de jeunes femmes dont les regards fixaient l’étrange couple que formaient la jeune prostituée et le détective de Baker Street.

\- Je vais très bien merci. Tu as été voir l’homme que je t’ai recommandé ?

\- Oui monsieur Holmes, répondit-elle docilement.

Et devant mes yeux stupéfaits, ses doigts agiles commencèrent à défaire lentement la cravate noire de Sherlock Holmes. Son sourire plein de promesses s’accentua.

\- Lisette j’ai besoin de renseignements.

\- Oui monsieur Holmes ?

Ses doigts terminaient de délacer la cravate, le col de mon ami était ouvert. Avant que la jeune femme n’aille plus loin, Holmes lui saisit les mains. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer. Je suis pressé.

Le sourire disparut comme neige au soleil, Lisette se croisa les bras sur son joli corps bien formé. Holmes entreprit de refaire rapidement sa cravate.

\- Très bien, allez-y monsieur le détective. J’écoute.

\- Où habite mademoiselle Peggy ?

\- Peggy Baxter ?

\- Elle loge un ami que je recherche activement.

\- Un ami ?

\- Disons plutôt un suspect.

Aussitôt les femmes présentes se mirent à piailler, on se serait cru dans une volière.

\- Un voleur ?

\- Sûrement un meurtrier.

\- Cette Peggy a toujours le chic pour se jeter dans des situations impossibles.

\- C’est normal quand on est amoureuse d’un cogne.

Holmes leva les mains pour faire taire la volaille et son visage se retourna vers Lisette qui l’observait en souriant d’un air grave.

\- Combien pour ce renseignement monsieur le détective ?

\- J’offre un supplément en plus du tarif habituel.

Lisette ne répondit pas, le silence était retombé dans le salon. Un silence tendu. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans la jeune femme s’approcha résolument de Holmes et lui parla à l’oreille. Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de pousser un éclat de rire et il saisit le menton de la jolie prostituée entre ses doigts.

\- Petite fille !

Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et ne répondit pas. Holmes la lâcha et s’écria :

\- Nous allons cueillir mon suspect. Portez-vous bien mesdames, mesdemoiselles.

Nous quittâmes le salon surchauffé, suivis de prêts par Lisette. C’est elle qui se tint devant la porte, prête à la refermer sur nous.

\- Ce n’est pas encore aujourd’hui que vous monterez avec moi, n’est-ce pas monsieur Sherlock Holmes ?

Pour toute réponse, Holmes lui saisit la main et posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus. Un grand sourire illumina ses traits mais il ne répondit pas et referma la porte.

Nous quittâmes la rue, laissant le cocher nous attendre toujours au même endroit et marchâmes quelques mètres. Holmes avait conservé son aspect impassible de toujours, rien dans sa personne n’attestait de ce que nous avions vus. Je ne pus me résoudre à le questionner davantage. Holmes avait de nombreuses connaissances à Londres venant de tous les milieux possibles et imaginables dont il pouvait avoir besoin au moindre moment de ses enquêtes, cette jeune prostituée n’en était qu’une de plus… Enfin je crois…

 

Nous déambulâmes quelques minutes. Holmes m’entraîna dans les recoins et les ruelles de Whitechapel. Puis le détective m’enjoignit de revenir à notre affaire et d’armer mon revolver. Il frappa à une porte écaillée qui ne dépareillait pas des autres portes abîmées des façades d’immeubles grisâtres nous encerclant. Bientôt elle s’ouvrit sur une jeune femme au visage pâle, effrayée. Holmes joua son va-tout.

\- Mlle Peggy, c’est Jim qui nous envoie. Il faut que votre locataire quitte votre appartement.

Elle prit un air soulagé et poussa un long soupir.

\- Enfin, c’est que je ne vis plus avec lui. Il faut surtout pas sortir, pas parler, pour pas que les gens sachent qu’il est là. Pas le moyen de travailler. Entrez !

Nous lui obéîmes sans répondre mais une fois à l’intérieur, la jeune femme eut un léger doute. Ses yeux nous regardèrent avec une inquiétude soudaine.

\- Mais pourquoi Jim est pas là ?

Un homme apparut, empêchant Holmes de répondre à la jeune femme. Nous restâmes quelques secondes en silence à nous observer fixement. L’inconnu avait un visage fin, allongé mais très attirant, pour une femme bien sûr. Ses yeux de couleur verte avaient la même profondeur que ceux de Sherlock Holmes, sa bouche fine se crispa sous une petite moustache noire de la même teinte que les cheveux coupés courts. Il aurait été difficile d'évaluer son âge. Holmes sortit lentement son revolver de son manteau et le pointa sur l'homme qui ne bougea pas. Peggy poussa un hurlement de panique et porta ses mains à son visage.

\- Doucement Richard Loyd, tout doux ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.

Une voix douce mais néanmoins masculine s'éleva pour répondre au détective.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Holmes. Je ne vous ai pas oublié depuis Paris.

Holmes baissa son arme et à ma grande stupeur il s'avança vers Loyd. Puis il tendit sa main en avant, confiant.

\- J'espère que vous avez perdu votre vilaine habitude.

\- Oui, cinq ans de prison française et me voilà un autre homme, monsieur Sherlock Holmes.

Puis à ma grande surprise, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se souriant, d'un air surpris et heureux de se revoir après tant d'années.

Leurs mains restèrent longtemps soudées l'une à l'autre, beaucoup plus de temps qu'une simple poignée de main entre amis devait normalement durer, leurs yeux brillaient intensément et tout à coup Holmes me fit approcher.

\- Mon cher Richard Loyd, je vous présente mon grand ami : le docteur Watson.

Je m'inclinai puis serrai à mon tour la main de notre prisonnier, je fus étonné de la vigueur de cette main blanche aux longs doigts manucurés.

\- Je ne vous connais pas mon cher docteur mais permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que vous avez l'air assez surpris.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle arrestation.

\- Ha, ainsi vous êtes venu me chercher. Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas ici seulement pour le plaisir, s’exclama ironiquement Loyd. Jim a vendu la mèche, cela m'étonne de lui.

\- Il n'a parlé que dans votre intérêt, s'exclama Holmes. Je suis désolé mon cher Loyd mais il faut que vous nous suiviez jusqu'à Baker Street pour y subir un interrogatoire serré.

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes toujours détective, sourit Loyd. Vous m’aviez laissé la part belle à Paris. Maintenant je suis sur votre territoire, c'est de bonne guerre. Je viens immédiatement, je suppose ?

Holmes hocha la tête, Loyd nous suivit sans résistance. Peggy ne sut que lui dire pour s’excuser, Loyd l’écouta à peine. Nous ressortîmes du quartier de Whitechapel et repartîmes pour Baker Street.

 

Holmes se tut le long du voyage, moi je sympathisais avec Richard Loyd. C'était sans conteste un homme étonnant, il semblait gentil, cordial, mais je me demandais si sous son aspect aimable, il ne cachait pas une redoutable personnalité. Arrivés à notre appartement, nous nous rendîmes compte que Mycroft Holmes nous attendait toujours. Lestrade avait fui en emportant le jeune sergent. Le connaissant, j’imaginais sans mal Jimmy Madrigan enfermé dans une geôle en attente de futurs interrogatoires.

\- Mycroft, permet-moi de te présenter Richard Loyd, gentleman et cambrioleur de son état. Il s’est forgé de solides amitiés dans le passé. Jim Madrigan à Paris et Mlle Gabrielle Harker, près de Cambridge, à Huntingdon, n’est-ce pas ?

A son tour Richard Loyd prit un air stupéfait. Il bougea ses mains en tremblant.

\- Vous...vous saviez ça ? Comment avez-vous découvert que...

\- Jim m'a tout révélé. Et puis je suis tout de même détective.

Holmes sourit. Mycroft se redressa et lança l’air de rien.

\- Ainsi vous êtes l’auteur de ces charmants petits messages.

Loyd se mit à pâlir en sentant le regard acéré de Mycroft se poser sur lui avec insistance.

\- Jim me donnait votre description et je…

\- Certes, si j’avais eu plus de temps à consacrer à cette sinistre affaire, vous ne seriez déjà plus en liberté, monsieur, et ce petit jeu n’aurait pas duré aussi longtemps. Le capitaine du navire _La belle Provence_ que vous avez pris il y a une semaine pour venir à Londres a omis de me dire que vous aviez les yeux verts. Quant à son matelot, il ne savait pas précisément où vous logiez dans Whitechapel. Dommage que je sois moins libre d’actions que mon frère Sherlock. Votre ami, Jim Madrigan, a échappé à de nombreuses filatures. Il est très fort mais assez lâche. Mon frère lui a fait plus peur que ma personne. Il a commis la faute à ne pas faire et a attiré les soupçons sur lui

Loyd restait muet sous le coup des affirmations de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Du calme Mycroft, reprit Sherlock. Je me doute que l’identité du policier complice ne t’était pas totalement inconnue. Mais il n’est plus temps de se quereller. A nous deux, Loyd.

Holmes se retourna vers son prisonnier et eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Auriez-vous la bonté de nous expliquer pourquoi vous teniez tant à rencontrer le ministre ?

\- Comme vous l’avez dit, je connaissais la jeune fille, nommée Gabrielle Harker. Et j’ai été touché par sa mort.

\- Racontez-nous votre histoire !

\- J’avais douze ans à cette époque et ma sœur Julie, de quatre ans plus âgée que moi, était l’amie de cette Gabrielle Harker.

Il se tut et avec un sourire attristé, se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

\- En effet, je suis originaire d’Huntingdon. La petite ville où est née et est morte Gabrielle. Lorsque j’étais jeune, Gabrielle venait souvent à la maison. Elle m’aimait beaucoup. Elle vivait non loin de ma maison et était comme une soeur pour moi. Et puis...

Richard Loyd se tut le temps d’observer ses mains, longues et fines. Un pâle sourire souleva les commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Gabrielle voulait se marier tôt avec un fils de riche famille. Elle sortait donc souvent avec des garçons de l’université Cambridge. Voire des professeurs disaient les rumeurs. Mais je l’aimais quand même. Enfin, à force de se montrer, elle réussit à tomber amoureuse d’un de ces étudiants. Un jeune fils de riches, Sir Edward Harlyn, lui vouait une véritable adoration. Mais Sir Edward avait la réputation d’être un jeune homme plein de fougue et plusieurs jeunes filles de la ville parlaient même de violence dans ses rapports.

Loyd tourna la tête vers nous et son sourire se fit plus intense.

\- Dans une petite ville, les racontars vont bon train. Il est facile de se critiquer les uns les autres. Les jaloux se comptent par dizaines. Personnellement, je n’ai jamais cru ces histoires jusqu’au jour où Sir Edward emmena Gabrielle à une soirée d'étudiants. Elle rentra en larmes, ne voulut pas en parler mais des rumeurs circulèrent très vite. J’appris ainsi qu’il l'aurait violentée devant tout le monde et que plusieurs étudiants durent retenir Sir Edward pour la protéger. Je n’ai jamais su si c’était vrai…

\- C’est malheureusement exact, appuya Holmes. Sir Edward tenait très mal la boisson, c’est sous le coup de l’ivresse qu’il s’en prit à Gabrielle ce soir-là.

Loyd reprit son souffle, ses yeux se portèrent un instant sur mon compagnon avant de se détourner vers la cheminée au foyer vide.

\- Et puis un autre jour se leva, celui de la mort de mon amie.

Richard Loyd se tut, les yeux désespérément clos.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Holmes.

\- Cette journée est restée gravée dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité, M. Holmes. Je me promenais dans la forêt. Je cherchais à grappiller quelques pommes à un paysan. Je m’en souviens encore. C’est là que je les ai surpris à s'embrasser dans les fourrés. Je me mis à les espionner mais je n'aurais jamais dû voir ce qui s'est produit ensuite. Sir Edward voulut aller plus loin, trop loin, avec Gabrielle mais elle refusa de céder à ses avances. Immédiatement il vit rouge et il commença à la violenter, la frapper. J'entends encore les cris affolés que poussa Gabrielle. J'accourus pour la sauver mais que pouvais-je faire ? Moi, un enfant de douze ans contre un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, habitué à se battre, que pouvais-je faire ?

Richard Loyd se cacha le visage entre ses mains tremblantes, il revivait l'histoire tandis qu’il nous la racontait.

\- Que s’est-il passé ensuite ? reprit Holmes.

\- Harlyn me donna un coup de poing si violent qu'en tombant à terre ma tête percuta une pierre. Harlyn allait se jeter sur moi mais par chance les cris de Gabrielle avaient alerté un homme des environs. Jepensais qu'il allait nous sauver mais Sir Edward discuta un moment avec lui et l'homme disparut dans la forêt. Je suppose que Sir Edward paya très cher son silence.

Loyd souriait, il reprit avec amertume. Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Je vis tout cela alors que j’étais étendu. Je tentai de me relever mais je finis par m'évanouir en percevant les derniers cris de Gabrielle. Je me suis réveillé plusieurs heures après, Sir Edward avait depuis longtemps disparu, quant à Gabrielle... Elle était morte... Sous le coup de l’émotion je me suis enfui dans la forêt et je n’ai rien dit à personne. Lorsque le corps de Gabrielle fut découvert, que l'enquête fut menée, personne ne crut à ma version du meurtre. On me menaça d'être envoyé en pension, on me fit taire...mais je me suis juré de venger Gabrielle coûte que coûte.

Ses yeux étaient fixes, son regard se perdait dans le temps. Enfin il poursuivit.

\- Enfin les années passèrent. Je fus tout de même envoyé en pension, suivis mes études tant bien que mal. Lorsque je fus de retour, Sir Edward avait disparu de la région après la mort de ses parents. Impossible de le retrouver. Je décidai de partir sur le Continent, laissant cette histoire de côté, le temps de mettre au point ma vengeance, pour me consacrer à d’autres choses.

\- Comme l’art du cambriolage, compléta Holmes.

\- Enfin lorsque j’appris la nomination de Sir Edward comme ministre des Affaires Etrangères, je décidais de m’occuper de son cas. Seulement les aléas de la vie ne m’en laissèrent pas la possibilité, je me suis retrouvé en prison puis embarqué dans des histoires impossibles. Lorsque je pus enfin revenir en Angleterre, j’écrivis des lettres de menace où je parlais de Gabrielle, de cette effroyable journée. Je voulais le pousser à me rencontrer.

\- Que vouliez-vous faire ? Le tuer ? Demanda doucement Mycroft Holmes.

\- En effet, reconnut Loyd dans un sourire ironique. Seulement ce lâche s'offrit une protection rapprochée. J’ai donc renoué avec un de mes anciens amis, Jimmy Madrigan, que je savais de Scotland Yard. Je lui parlais des lettres, de chantage lucratif, il accepta de m'aider et de me protéger. Pauvre Jim, il a besoin de fric pour sortir sa Peggy du trottoir et son salaire lui suffit à peine pour survivre. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.

\- C’est trop tard, Loyd. L’inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard a mis la main sur lui. Jim est en prison à l’heure actuelle.

\- Pauvre Jim. Enfin, je vais terminer mon récit. Grâce à Jim, je pus mener à bien mon projet. Même Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait me déloger, du moins je le croyais. Je réussis à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Sir Edward pour régler enfin notre différend. Il voulait me rencontrer à Buckingham Palace. Il m’avait certifié que cette demeure était moins surveillée que je pensais et qu’une rencontre nocturne passerait plus inaperçue dans ce lieu que dans son appartement encombré de domestiques.

\- Etonnante proposition quand on sait la quantité de gardes à Buckingham Palace, rétorquais-je.

\- N’oubliez pas Watson que la Reine était partie à Balmoral. La garde est nécessairement restreinte. Ce n’est pas une si mauvaise idée que Sir Edward a lancée là. Mais poursuivez, Loyd.

\- Le soir du meurtre de Sir Edward, je suis venu à Buckingham Palace en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. J'arrivai à dix heures, passai les portails sans peine et fus assez surpris de l’absence de policiers. Je m’attendais à un piège et grimpais le lierre prudemment.

Loyd s’arrêta à nouveau, il releva les yeux et regarda fixement Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- Je vis toute la scène M. Holmes. Sir Edward était seul, il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour me permettre d’entrer. J’allais le rejoindre dans le bureau lorsque tout à coup il se tira une balle en pleine tête. Je fus désappointé sur le coup mais je dois avouer que cela me soulagea de ne pas avoir à le tuer moi-même. Je pénétrai dans le salon tranquillement et fouillai le corps du suicidé. Puis je cherchai partout pour retrouver mes lettres et des preuves compromettantes sur Sir Edward. Les lettres, je les découvris dans son veston mais les preuves non. Je dus repartir me réfugier chez ma logeuse. Le reste vous savez !

Un long silence suivit cette effroyable tirade. Richard Loyd arborait maintenant un visage totalement impassible, ses yeux contemplaient le mur du fond.

\- Ce sont bien vos lettres ? Interrogea subitement Holmes.

\- Je suppose. Je les ai brûlées aussitôt arrivé en lieu sûr. Je ne tenais pas à ce que vous les retrouviez.

\- Quoi ? Quelle erreur ! Il fallait vérifier avant de prendre ce parti définitif.

Mycroft fit un signe de tête et sortit une pile de feuilles blanches d’une poche de son veston. Il les tendit à Loyd qui les reçut sans comprendre.

\- Sont-ce vos lettres ?

Loyd les regarda mais secoua la tête avant de les rendre au frère de Holmes.

\- Non. Mais ce sont aussi des lettres de menace !? Il y en a même qui parle de mort. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir autant à Sir Edward ?

Holmes se leva soudainement et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Il contempla la rue encore encombrée de passants et de véhicules.

\- Sir Edward semblait avoir beaucoup d’ennemis voulant sa perte, murmura le détective.

Puis Holmes saisit sa blague à tabac et se prépara une pipe. Il tendit un cigare à chacun d’entre nous. Loyd refusa gentiment, prétextant qu’il n’aimait pas l’odeur du tabac fort. Il préféra une fine cigarette égyptienne. Le cambrioleur se frotta les poignets vivement en faisant la grimace.

\- Je vais devoir me réhabituer aux menottes.

Il leva les yeux et eut un regard empreint de résignation comique.

\- En tout cas ce ne sont pas mes lettres, reprit-il sérieusement.

Holmes se retourna vers la fenêtre et reprit d’une voix lointaine.

\- Mon cher Loyd, je connais votre réputation en France. C’est à Paris que j’ai d’ailleurs pu en juger. Vous êtes un habile voleur, mais une fois vous fûtes pris sur le fait, à cause d'un nouveau modèle de coffre-fort, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, c'est exact M. Holmes. Un genre tout à fait inédit et extrêmement solide. D’origine américaine, une belle mécanique. Mais comment savez-vous cela ?

Holmes se tut, ignorant la question. Puis le détective se retourna et nous fustigea du regard.

\- Bien. Nous revoilà au point de départ. Qui a écrit ces satanées lettres ?

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir intensément, la tête penchée, le menton posé sur sa poitrine. Mycroft se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha doucement de son frère. Il posa sa main sur son épaule de façon paternelle.

\- Sherlock, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, il nous reste encore quatre jours. C'est déjà trop long pour un détective comme toi.

L'ironie perçait derrière ces paroles réconfortantes.

\- Merci Mycroft, sourit Holmes.

\- Bien, je vais devoir partir. Mon enquête aussi avance. Quant à M. Loyd, je l’emmène à Scotland Yard. Je ne pense pas qu’il posera problème.

\- Vous pensez bien M. Holmes, rétorqua Richard Loyd en se levant vivement de son fauteuil.

\- Sherlock, je te revois à sept heures, tâche d’être présent.

Ils se préparèrent à sortir mais Holmes cria tout à coup :

\- J'aimerais un échantillon de l'écriture de Sir Edward et de M. Braineson.

Mycroft Holmes se retourna pour acquiescer, il me jeta un coup d’œil étonné, puis sortit.

 


	5. LE MYSTÈRE S'OBSCURCIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'affaire devient si difficile à suivre. Lorsque les frères Holmes se sentent manipulés...

LE SALON était redevenu silencieux après le départ de nos hôtes. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux, Sherlock Holmes et moi. Je regardais mon compagnon, il avait un visage fatigué mais je ne pus m’empêcher de l’interroger. J’étais trop impatient.

\- Qui est Richard Loyd ? Un de vos anciens adversaires ?

\- Je suis un peu honteux Watson. Je vous ai légèrement menti dans cette affaire. J’ai découvert plus de choses que je ne vous l’ai dit. J’ai vite découvert l’identité de notre cambrioleur le soir de notre promenade à Whitechapel, lorsque je suis reparti seul. J’ai de nombreux amis dans ce quartier et il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour mettre la main sur sa personne.

Holmes me jeta un regard rempli de fausse honte. Ses yeux brillaient gaiement.

\- Mais je ne m’étais pas attendu à l’homme que j’allais rencontrer. C’est un ancien adversaire, vous avez raison Watson. Je l’ai rencontré à Paris, quelques années avant de vous rencontrer. J’aurai du faire plus vite le rapprochement.

Le détective se leva pour arpenter nerveusement le sol et se jeta sur ses dossiers. Il les feuilleta tous avec précipitation, puis il les lança par terre violemment. Il découvrit peu après ce qu'il cherchait dans un livre où il classait quelques-unes de ses anciennes affaires. Aussitôt il me l'apporta, un sourire réjoui et soulagé aux lèvres.

\- Ca y est Watson. J’ai retrouvé les éléments de cette vieille affaire. Loyd est un cambrioleur qui sévit habituellement sur le continent. Voici un extrait de journal le concernant.

Je m’emparai du document, pris par une soudaine curiosité. C’était une vieille coupure de journal datant de novembre 1879 :

**« Un audacieux cambrioleur arrêté**

**C'était trop intrépide. Le vol de la bijouterie Aaron a été empêché de main de maître par le Chef de la Sûreté M. Paul Lebrun. Le criminel, Richard Loyd, un Anglais, sévissait depuis quelques années en France, en Belgique, en Suisse. Il s’en prenait surtout aux bijouteries. C’est vrai que cela fait plusieurs années que les tenants de cette profession réclament plus de protection de la part de l’Etat. Maintenant avec l’action efficace du Chef de la Sûreté, ce genre de crimes devrait disparaître sous peu.**

**M. Lebrun s'occupa personnellement de cette enquête et ne mit pas longtemps à la résoudre, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il est resté à la hauteur de sa réputation d'habileté. Il a d’ailleurs mis en place une collaboration européenne entre les polices de France, de Belgique et de Suisse, assez efficace. Un détective anglais a même été appelé à la rescousse.**

**Nous ne pouvons qu’espérer que ce genre de collaboration européenne continue car comme l’a dit si plaisamment M. Lebrun, au soir de cette arrestation : « _Plusieurs cerveaux ont plus de chances de trouver le coupable, vu que ce dernier n’en a qu’un en sa possession_. » Richard Loyd a donc été pris la main dans le sac et arrêté sur le champ. Des poursuites en justice vont être lancées contre lui. Il risque de passer de longues années en prison. »**

 

\- Vous êtes le détective anglais ?

\- En effet. Le journaliste a un style déplorable. Cette affaire était d’une simplicité enfantine. Loyd a eu le tort de réaliser ses vols à de trop brèves échéances. Lebrun l’attendait. Un jour ou l’autre, il aurait été arrêté. Loyd a beau être habile, il n’est pas très perspicace.

Holmes perdit son sourire et eut tout à coup un air soucieux. Le détective semblait absent, loin de l’homme impassible, de la machine à penser dont j’avais l’habitude.

\- Watson, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire maintenant. Loyd entre les mains de mon frère. Je suis piégé.

Je haussai les épaules, que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Soudain, le détective s'habilla de son manteau et se prépara à sortir.

\- Vous venez Watson ?

 

L'instant d'après nous étions dehors à notre tour, il était neuf heures passées. Mon ami m'entraîna dans un pub où nous prîmes une bonne tasse de thé et quelques biscuits. Holmes se sentait assez mal, je le devinais à mes yeux de médecin, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, deux boutons de fièvre apparaissaient sur ses pommettes, ses yeux brillaient étrangement et leurs bords étaient rouges. Holmes ne mangea toujours pas et resta à réfléchir.

\- Je commence à me demander Watson si je ne me trompe pas dans cette affaire.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous avons un témoin que vous connaissez, vos théories s'expliquent par les faits. Sir Edward s'est suicidé, vous me l'avez prouvé ! Certainement à cause du remords. Le retour de Richard Loyd, les lettres de menace, tout cela eut raison de sa conscience et l’a poussé à commettre l’irréparable.

\- Je sais que les faits corroborent la théorie. C’est justement cela qui m’inquiète.

\- Vous inquiète ? Vous ?

C’était bien la première fois que je voyais Sherlock Holmes s’inquiéter de quelque chose.

\- Tout marche à merveille. Loyd connaît bien sa leçon.

\- Sa leçon ?

\- Vous y croyez vraiment à cette histoire de viol et de meurtre ?

\- Vous-même vous l’avez notée dans vos archives, rétorquais-je. Sir Edward était saoul, on peut malheureusement faire beaucoup de choses épouvantables sous l’emprise de l’alcool. Ce n’est pas si étrange que quelqu’un ait été témoin de cette atrocité.

\- Et Loyd jetant des preuves au feu sans les avoir lues ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il n’avait qu’une hâte : se débarrasser des preuves compromettantes. Il était affolé, il se savait surveillé par votre frère.

Holmes ne me répondit pas, ses yeux contemplaient le thé qui refroidissait doucement dans la tasse posée devant lui et qu’il n’avait pas touchée.

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. J’ai l’impression d’être manipulé et cela me déplaît.

\- Manipulé ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire !

\- Vous ne trouvez pas étonnant que je découvre si vite Richard Loyd, qu’il avoue tout si facilement, que tout s’enchaîne si merveilleusement ?

Je me gardai de répondre, je songeai à ce malheureux Wiggins qui aurait été loin d’être d’accord avec lui. Il continua son discours sur le même ton en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

\- Il ne reste que quelques petits points obscurs mais je suis sûr que cela va se régler le plus naturellement du monde.

Sa voix ironique monta d’un degré et Holmes me jeta un regard de fou.

\- Je suis sûr que Loyd va se mettre tout à coup à fumer le cigare turc, que l’auteur des lettres de menace est Sir Edward lui-même et qu’il les a écrites pour préparer son suicide, que l’autopsie du cadavre va révéler qu’avant de mourir notre ministre des Affaires Etrangères avait bu un verre d’alcool fort. Du whisky peut-être… Ou du porto… Le dernier verre du condamné en somme.

Holmes se mit à rire sur un registre aigu qui m’alarma au-delà de tout.

\- Et je vais devoir tout accepter sans rétorquer. Bien entendu la Reine me félicitera de ma célérité.

Soudain le détective se leva vivement et d’un geste vif renversa les verres et les tasses qui tombèrent à terre et se brisèrent. Les yeux de mon compagnon étincelaient lorsqu’il se mit à crier d’une voix surexcitée :

\- Mais cela ne se passera pas comme ça !!! Je vais finir mon enquête !!!

Je n’eus pas le temps de réagir qu’il s’était déjà enfui, m’abandonnant dans le pub face au visage surpris et fâché du tenancier qui vint constater les dégâts causés par mon ami et ramasser les débris de vaisselle. Je me perdis en excuses et en remerciements et payai largement, notant mentalement l’adresse de l’établissement. Il fallait dorénavant l’éviter à tout prix.

Ne sachant que faire je retournai à Baker Street. La journée passa lentement, je la perdis en compagnie de Wiggins qui allait de mieux en mieux. Mme Hudson s’occupait de lui. Il était comme un coq en pâte, il pouvait difficilement bouger son bras gauche mais il parlait avec volubilité. Il me posa des centaines de question sur Holmes et sur l’enquête. La nouvelle de l’arrestation de Richard Loyd lui fit plaisir au-delà de tout.

\- Ce salaud va passer un mauvais quart d’heure lorsque M. Holmes se chargera de lui.

J’étais content de son état, je pensais qu’il était transportable. Sa mère allait pouvoir le ramener chez elle ce soir ou demain mais je n’osai pas le dire à notre petit franc-tireur de peur de l’attrister au cas où cela se révélait impossible.

\- Mais comment M. Holmes a-t-il retrouvé sa trace ?

\- C’est Melle Lisette qui l’a mis sur la voie.

A ce nom le visage de Wiggins devint sombre, il perdit le sourire et se tourna résolument vers le mur. Je fus surpris par ce changement soudain et tentai de reprendre la conversation. Le jeune garçon m’assura qu’il voulait dormir, je le laissai en paix.

 

Je quittai la chambre de Holmes et m’installai dans le salon, repensant aux derniers évènements. Sept heures arrivèrent bientôt, suivies de l'imposant Mycroft. Lorsque je lui annonçai la disparition de Holmes, il se mit à sourire, il n'en était pas étonné. Une heure se perdit dans un silence pesant, chacun était plongé dans la lecture des journaux et des gazettes.

Mme Wiggins apparut ensuite. Elle fut soulagée de constater l’amélioration de l’état de son fils et accepta avec joie de le ramener chez elle. Je lui confiai l’enfant, heureux de rentrer chez lui, mais les mis en garde contre tout mouvement trop violent. J’assurai Mme Wiggins qu’elle pouvait me déranger à tout moment, que je restai à sa disposition. Elle me gratifia d’un merveilleux sourire et multiplia les remerciements empressés. Puis elle me demanda des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes, semblant déçue de ne pas le trouver. Elle aurait souhaité le dédommager pour tous les désagréments qu’elle avait causés. Je lui expliquai qu’il n’en était rien et la vis partir en compagnie de son fils avec un curieux pincement au cœur. Dès qu’elle eut disparut, Mycroft Holmes se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non docteur, vous n’y arriverez pas.

\- Pardon M. Holmes ?

Je craignais d’avoir mal compris.

\- Mon frère ne se mariera jamais. Vous n’en êtes pas encore convaincu ?

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui peut vous faire croire que je songeai à une telle chose ?

Le sourire de Mycroft Holmes s’agrandit mais il ne répondit pas. A huit heures et demi, le frère de mon ami accepta mon invitation à demeurer et Mme Hudson nous apporta le repas. Après le dîner, nous restâmes à attendre tout en fumant. Mycroft était d'un naturel très patient, il ne s'énerva pas. Il s’empara de sa montre et regarda l’heure en soupirant.

\- Mais vous passez votre vie à l'attendre docteur, remarqua-t-il.

\- Pas toujours, quelques fois seulement.

\- Et à quelle heure mon frère décide-t-il de rejoindre le monde des vivants habituellement ?

\- Hier, c'est à trois heures qu'il est rentré, répondis-je en bâillant.

\- Hé bien, je vais attendre encore une heure et s'il ne rentre pas, je retournerais à mon Club Diogène. Si cela ne vous dérange pas docteur ?

\- Aucunement, mais je serai fâché que vous attendiez pour rien. Vous perdez du temps pour votre enquête.

\- Ne croyez pas que je perde du temps. Je suis un cérébral, c’est à partir des faits que je tire mes conclusions sans avoir à me déplacer plus que nécessaire. A la différence de mon frère qui passe son temps en déambulations et circonvolutions inutiles.

Mycroft jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre et la fit disparaître dans sa poche en poussant un long soupir. Je me perdis dans mes pensées quelques minutes, revenant à mon ami et à la scène de ce matin. Mycroft Holmes brisa le fil de mon raisonnement.

\- Sherlock a raison, docteur Watson. Il y a quelqu’un qui nous manipule dans cette affaire.

\- Pardon ? Mais je n’ai rien dit qui…

\- Allons, ne soyez pas si surpris. Sherlock a déjà dû vous faire ce coup-là !

\- En effet, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu vous mener sur la voie.

Mycroft Holmes rit doucement, ses petits yeux se plissèrent, perdus dans les méandres de la graisse de son visage poupin.

\- Votre visage est très lisible, docteur. Vous avez laissé errer votre regard dans la pièce, puis vos yeux se sont arrêtés sur le manteau si caractéristique de mon frère. Je compris à votre regard que vos pensées s’étaient mises en mouvement et qu’elles concernaient Sherlock. Pardonnez-moi de m’être immiscé ainsi dans votre intimité mais c’est un travers que j’ai et qu’il m’est difficile de combattre.

\- Continuez, fis-je tendu.

\- Donc vous pensiez à mon frère et vous aviez l’air anxieux, mon pauvre docteur. C’est vrai que la santé de Sherlock n’a jamais été florissante, mais maintenant qu’il est détective c’est de pire en pire. Pourtant votre inquiétude n’était pas aussi visible ce matin alors que son état de santé demeurait stable. C’est donc que quelque chose s’est produit après mon départ, entre mon frère et vous, qui vous a alarmé.

Je buvais ses paroles tandis qu’il s’allumait un cigare, ménageant ses effets. Je reconnus là un autre travers que son frère possédait aussi, le sens du théâtral.

\- Vous avez bu un thé en sa compagnie. Ne cherchez pas docteur, les tâches sont visibles sur votre manche. Il y en a beaucoup, j’en dénombre au moins sept. Il serait vraiment étonnant que vous, un homme bien élevé, vous renversiez autant de thé de votre tasse au point de tâcher vos habits. Si ce n’est donc vous, ce doit être mon frère qui, dans un accès de colère, de peur ou d’excitation, a renversé une tasse de thé, voire jeté à terre la vaisselle. Je pencherai plutôt pour la colère connaissant mon frère comme je le connais.

\- Mais… commençais-je.

\- Enfin il est parti fâché. Il n’est pas difficile de comprendre ce qui peut bien énerver Sherlock au point de lui faire perdre son calme. Il n’aime pas être commandé, or dans cette enquête il semblerait bien que quelqu’un tire les ficelles et nous entraîne là où nous ne voulons pas aller.

\- Ainsi vous aussi vous l’avez ressenti ?

\- Bien entendu. Mon enquête avance aussi. Certes, je n’ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur Richard Loyd, même si mes hommes ont surveillé les postes et suivi les policiers, mais j’ai fait plusieurs petites découvertes. Sir Edward s’est bel et bien suicidé, de cela aucun doute possible. Seulement quand on pousse quelqu’un au suicide, c’est un meurtre.

\- Donc Sherlock Holmes s’est trompé !

\- Disons qu’il a été trop vite en besogne. Je suis à la recherche d’un homme qui fume des cigares turcs. Il a rencontré Sir Edward la nuit de son « suicide ». Ils sont deux hommes à avoir pénétré Buckingham Palace. L’un était Richard Loyd, l’autre…

\- Holmes n’en a rien dit.

\- Sherlock fait un peu trop confiance à sa sacro-sainte science de l’observation et de la déduction. Richard Loyd a du être payé très cher pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu’il a vu cette nuit-là dans le salon de Sir Edward.

\- Mais il était venu se venger.

\- Cher docteur Watson, sourit Mycroft. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens disent. En particulier lorsqu’il s’agit d’un petit cambrioleur sans le sou. Je trouve que Loyd n’a pas beaucoup résisté avant de raconter son histoire. Je préfère de loin la piste de l’homme aux cigares turcs.

\- Les cigares turcs ? Holmes en a parlé ce matin. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Ha ! Il a tout de même trouvé une piste. Sur le lieu du crime, à Buckingham Palace, se trouvaient un cadavre, un revolver, des fragments de lierre, des traces de pas et…un peu de cendre de cigare turc.

Mycroft comptait sur ses doigts boudinés avec application, comme un enfant récitant sa table d’addition.

\- Incroyable ! Comment le savez-vous ?

Le sourire de Mycroft Holmes s’étala lorsqu’il souffla de la fumée vers le plafond.

\- Peut-être est-ce une simple coïncidence.

\- Mais Loyd aurait pu le fumer, répliquai-je. Ou Sir Edward.

\- Loyd n’aime pas le tabac fort. Et Sir Edward ne fumait pas.

\- Cela expliquerait le verre du condamné, m’écriai-je, un souvenir me revenant subitement en mémoire.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Holmes a parlé de l’autopsie de Sir Edward. Il m’a dit que les résultats de l’analyse allaient prouver que le ministre avait bu un dernier verre avant de mourir. Sir Edward a du le boire avec quelqu’un.

\- Peut-être. Mais il y a d’autres pistes, mon cher docteur Watson. Mes hommes travaillent pour moi, fut sa dernière parole sibylline.

J’observai l’imposant frère du détective de Baker Street. Mycroft Holmes était presque obèse, ses mains boudinées étaient posées l’une sur l’autre. Manucurés avec soin, ses longs doigts blanchâtres attiraient l’œil par leur grosseur inaccoutumée. Se pourrait-il que cet homme à l’aspect corpulent soit doté d’un pouvoir occulte important en Angleterre ? Je me perdais en conjectures…

 

Et nous continuâmes à attendre. Les minutes passèrent lentement sur la pendule de la cheminée et dix heures tout à coup sonnèrent. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un homme entra. Richard Loyd. Nous nous levâmes prestement et, à ma grande surprise, Mycroft pointa une arme chargée qu'il fit apparaître de son gilet sur le nouveau venu.

\- Ne bougez pas Loyd ! Ainsi vous vous êtes évadé.

\- Non, mon cher Mycroft. Baisse donc ton arme, tu risques de te faire mal. C'est très dangereux, tu sais.

D’un geste brusque l’homme retira une moustache noire et une perruque de cheveux épais, Holmes apparut. Mycroft Holmes perdit le souffle, puis rangea son revolver en riant de bon coeur.

\- Ne serais-tu pas légèrement en retard, mon cher Sherlock ?

\- Oui, mais je me voyais mal abandonner mon entreprise. Voyons, j'ai failli me faire assassiner deux fois, ou trois, je ne sais plus.

Il retira son déguisement, puis son maquillage. Il observa ses mains couvertes de fard et sourit.

\- La seule chose que je ne peux pas changer c’est la couleur de mes yeux. Heureusement que ce détail passe inaperçu quand je me trouve assez loin. Loyd a des yeux verts, les miens sont gris. Peut-être une paire de lunettes atténuerait-elle la différence ?

Il reprit son discours interrompu en massant une de ses chevilles et en grimaçant.

\- Holmes, vous êtes blessé ? M’enquis-je aussitôt.

\- Un fiacre m'a renversé, je ne dois la vie sauve qu'à mes réflexes encore vifs. Dans une ruelle étroite, un tireur dans un cab, a tiré quelques balles sur ma personne. Heureusement, il n’était pas assez adroit et j'ai une jolie pointe de vitesse. Ainsi que beaucoup de chance. Enfin pour clore le tout, un lanceur de couteaux m'a raté de peu. Je dois remercier la bande de garnements qui m’a bousculé sans ménagement car sans elle je serais mort, épinglé comme un papillon sur un tableau de classification des espèces. Une drôle de journée en somme mais pas inutile, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Mycroft sourit, puis demanda à son frère :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Des broutilles ! Je sais que l’instigateur du suicide de Sir Edward connaît Loyd et veut le tuer avant qu'il ne parle. Sûrement ce cher Richard ne nous a pas tout dit.

J’allais répliquer que ces informations étaient déjà en possession de Mycroft mais ce dernier me fit un signe impératif. Je me tus, déçu de constater que la compétition ridicule lancée entre les deux frères persistait.

Holmes sourit, manifestement content de ses découvertes.

\- Alors Mycroft, m'as-tu apporté les échantillons ?

\- Oui. Les voici mais je me demande ce que tu cherches dans ces écritures.

\- Des preuves ou des indices, répondit laconiquement Holmes en prenant les lettres de Mycroft.

Il s’abîma dans la contemplation des différentes écritures.

\- Au fait l’homme que nous recherchons ne va pas en rester là. Je pense qu’il va s’en prendre à Braineson, continua-t-il d’un air indifférent.

\- Certes. Mes hommes surveillent déjà le secrétaire de Sir Edward de près.

Holmes se tourna vers son frère et le regarda fixement.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu’il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

\- Je m’en charge personnellement, Sherlock. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Mycroft saisit son chapeau puis sortit en nous saluant d’un air songeur. Holmes ressortit les papiers puis les compara pendant plusieurs minutes.

 

Etant extrêmement fatigué, je me préparai à me coucher mais un cri de joie poussé par Holmes me fit faire un brusque demi-tour. Il s'était levé et accourait vers moi avec nonchalance. Il me présenta les feuillets en souriant.

\- Encore une preuve mais un peu plus fine cette fois-ci. Regardez mon cher Watson !

 

_**Vieille crapule, prépare-toi à crever** _

__

_**J’aurai ta peau, ordure** _

 

Le reste des missives était du même ton.

\- Ce sont les lettres de menace que reçut Sir Edward ?

Holmes hocha vivement la tête, un petit pétillement joyeux dans les yeux. Il me tendit d’autres feuilles couvertes d’écriture.

\- Et voici un document officiel rédigé par notre victime.

Je regardai, comparai et enfin réussis à découvrir quelques similitudes.

\- Mais c’est de la main de Sir Edward !!!

\- Ne vous l’avais-je pas dit ce matin mon cher Watson ?

J’étais complètement abasourdi. Je ne comprenais plus rien à notre affaire.

\- Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? Que cherchait à faire Sir Edward en rédigeant lui-même ses lettres de menace ?

\- Voilà une bonne question Watson. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne vois aucun intérêt à cette manœuvre.

Holmes était content. Il joignit l’extrémité de ses doigts comme un professeur.

\- Sir Edward avait besoin d’aide Watson. Il voulait une protection rapprochée, il s’attendait à être assassiné.

\- Pourquoi ne pas appeler directement la police ?

\- Et leur expliquer que malgré sa position de ministre intègre, il avait un passé trouble ? Permettre à la police de mettre son nez dans un tas de vieilles histoires malsaines ? Gabrielle Harker, John Spencer, Sir Thomas Morrison.

\- Mais il n’y a aucune preuve que Sir Edward a été mêlé à ces affaires. Quel risque aurait-il couru ?

\- En êtes-vous si certain Watson ? Aujourd’hui j’ai rencontré le médecin traitant de Sir Thomas Morrison. Ce dernier est mort d’une crise cardiaque qui a beaucoup surpris le docteur Wembley.

\- On peut avoir un infarctus sans pour autant souffrir d’une maladie de cœur Holmes.

\- Justement ! En l’espace de six mois l’ancien ministre des Affaires Etrangères s’est éteint d’une terrible affection. On peut dire qu’il s’est vu mourir à petit feu, perdant peu à peu l’usage des membres, de ses sens. Enfin il périt d’une crise cardiaque.

Je haussai les épaules. Cela ne m’étonnait pas plus que cela.

\- Connaissez-vous les poisons Watson ?

\- Allons Holmes !

\- Personnellement je connais les effets de quelques-uns des plus grands poisons connus, la jusquiame, l’aconit, la sabine et j’en passe. Certains champignons aussi ont des résultats terrifiants et sans appel.

\- Holmes… commençai-je.

\- Je me demande si Sir Edward est allé aux Indes. Il y a là-bas de nombreux végétaux dangereux facilement utilisables.

\- Holmes, le coupai-je. On peut très bien tomber malade du cœur sans pour autant avoir été empoisonné !

\- Sir Thomas Morrison est mort en ayant le délire, des nausées et un cœur en chamade. Dès le départ on a parlé d’empoisonnements. Les rumeurs ont été bon train, mais la police n’a trouvé aucune preuve. L’affaire a été classée sans suite. Mort naturelle.

\- Qui se chargeait de l’enquête ?

Un sourire rayonnant illumina les traits de mon ami.

\- Un jeune inspecteur de Scotland Yard dépêché exprès pour l’occasion. Vous ne devinez pas ?

\- Mon Dieu, l’inspecteur Tenderley !

J’observai Holmes. Il triomphait, la main posée sur un fauteuil, face à moi, les yeux brillants. 

\- Je suis passé chez Tenderley cet après-midi pour discuter avec lui de cette petite affaire. Il fut bien vague mon cher ami. Trop vague. Je compte le revoir demain, accompagné de mon frère et d’un docteur prêt à tout. Voulez-vous être ce dernier ?

\- Avec plaisir cher ami. Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Ma fatigue s’était volatilisée, j’étais prêt à repartir continuer les recherches mais Holmes leva les mains pour calmer mon impatience, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est cet homme qui se cache dans l'ombre…

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, alluma sa pipe, se mit à fumer et à réfléchir. J’allais partir me coucher lorsqu’une idée me vint.

\- Au fait, Mme Wiggins est venue chercher son fils.

\- Je sais, fit-il indifférent. Les draps de mon lit ont été changés. 

\- C’est une femme remarquable, très courageuse.

\- Je sais, reprit-t-il. Bonne nuit Watson.

\- Elle m’a demandé où vous étiez. Elle voulait vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour son fils et vous dédommager pour les problèmes qu’elle a causés en insistant pour rester à Baker Street. Je crois qu’elle était déçue de ne pas vous voir. Peut-être devriez-vous lui rendre visite…

Sherlock Holmes tourna ses yeux gris acier perçants vers moi et répéta simplement.

\- Bonne nuit Watson !

Je quittai la pièce et le laissai seul. Dès que je fus couché, les sons mélancoliques du Stradivarius me tinrent éveillés un bon moment...


	6. VOYAGE A HUNTINGDON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience ! Une enquête sur le passé pour finalement comprendre le présent ! Vous suivez tranquillement le détective dans ses pérégrinations...n'est-ce-pas docteur Watson ?

HUIT HEURES, le lendemain, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, Holmes était déjà parti. Mme Hudson m'apprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et qu'il avait reçu une lettre de son frère juste avant son départ précipité de l'appartement. Je soupirai avec lassitude et me préparai à me restaurer. Enfin Holmes refit bientôt surface dans la matinée. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il conservait sa vitalité.

\- J’espère que êtes prêt à partir en chasse mon cher Watson. Nous allons immédiatement chez ce cher Tenderley. Mon frère nous rejoindra ultérieurement.

J’obéis avec plaisir à l’ordre de Holmes. Un fiacre nous attendait à la porte du 221 b Baker Street. Durant le cours voyage mon compagnon me fit le récit succinct de ses aventures de la matinée.

\- J’ai reçu à six heures du matin un télégramme de Mycroft m'informant qu'une lettre de menaces avait été adressée à Braineson. Je l'ai ici ! Elle a été rédigée à l’aide de caractères d'imprimerie du _Daily Telegraph_ d'hier soir, on les a découpés minutieusement à l'aide d'un petit ciseau très bien aiguisé, peut-être un ciseau de barbier. Je suis allé voir Mycroft et Braineson, qui est très abattu d'ailleurs. Il a demandé une protection permanente de la police, Lestrade a fait le nécessaire. Puis j'ai rencontré le médecin légiste de Scotland Yard, le docteur Scott, pour faire un peu le point sur les crimes commis par John Spencer. C’était selon le docteur Scott un réel travail de boucher, il m’a donné quelques détails sordides. Ma foi, Jack L'Eventreur n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Par contre il m’a donné une information assez intéressante. Chaque victime du sexe faible a été violée.

\- Seigneur, soupirai-je. Nous poursuivons un véritable monstre. Et l'heure de la mort de Sir Edward ?

\- C'est ce que nous pensions, entre onze heures et demie et minuit. La mort fut bien entendue instantanée.

\- Avec un coup de revolver en plein crâne le contraire aurait été étonnant.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Et si je vous disais que Sir Edward avait bu un whisky quelque temps avant sa mort, arriverais-je à vous surprendre ?

\- Vous vous y attendiez.

\- En effet, reconnut Holmes. L’intendant M. Sheppard m’a juré qu’il n’avait servi aucun verre d’alcool à Sir Edward le soir de sa mort. Mais il m’a montré le tantalus caché dans la commode élisabéthaine. N’importe qui peut y accéder, il suffit de connaître son emplacement. Voilà c'est à peu près tout. Maintenant j’ai besoin de faire avouer l’inspecteur Tenderley si je veux que mon enquête avance. Qui est ce criminel terrible qui a poussé Sir Edward à se suicider après avoir bu un verre de whisky en sa compagnie ?

 

La maison de l’ancien inspecteur restait inchangée, toujours lugubre et pauvre mais par un je ne sais quoi, je la trouvais doublement lugubre et sinistre. Elle me fit froid dans le dos et je crois que Holmes ne fut pas étranger à cette sensation de mort. Alors que nous descendions de fiacre devant le portail, un petit homme accourut vers nous en faisant de grands signes. Je reconnus immédiatement le célèbre Inspecteur Principal de Scotland Yard, Georges Lestrade.

\- Bonjour Lestrade. Comment va Tenderley ? Meurtre ou suicide ? S'exclama Holmes en souriant.

Lestrade contempla mon ami avec un profond étonnement.

\- Meurtre. Mais comment diable savez-vous qu'il est mort ? Nous ne sommes là que depuis cinq minutes. C'est la bonne qui nous a prévenu.

\- Lestrade, expliqua Holmes d’une voix lasse. Si la police est chez quelqu'un, ce n'est déjà pas bon signe, mais lorsqu'il y a le médecin légiste, il y a un corps. J'aperçois la vieille bonne de l'inspecteur en larmes sur le pas de la porte, donc c'est son maître qui est mort.

\- En effet, et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Nous suivîmes Lestrade jusqu'au salon où Tenderley nous avait précédemment entretenus. La petite pièce n'avait pas changé, toujours le même désordre, sauf que le vieil inspecteur était étendu sur le sol, le crâne fracassé par une balle tirée à bout portant. Une autre blessure sur la poitrine attestait qu’« on » avait tiré plusieurs fois sur le malheureux. Le tapis était rouge de sang figé. Je reconnus à la blessure la marque d'une balle de gros calibre. Fusil ? Le résultat était des blessures hideuses. La tête, en charpie, était à peine reconnaissable. J’observai le corps pendant quelques secondes. Tenderley n'avait pas du souffrir, mais je ne voyais pas l’utilité de la deuxième balle. Une seule aurait suffi. C’était un raffinement de cruauté que je trouvai répugnant et inutile. Le cadavre en sang de Tenderley était affreux à regarder et me rappelai furieusement les morts de mes batailles en Afghanistan.

Holmes se pencha sur le corps et se mit à le fouiller sans changer d’expression. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi, essuyant ses mains poisseuses de sang sur son mouchoir.

\- Vos conclusions Watson ?

\- Des blessures aussi affreuses ne peuvent provenir que d’un fusil. L’homme qui a commis cette atrocité a tiré à bout portant.

\- Un fusil de chasse ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain Holmes. On dirait des blessures de guerre. Je pencherai plutôt pour un fusil de l’armée…

\- Parfait, s’exclama Lestrade. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à arrêter l’ensemble des soldats postés en Angleterre.

\- J’ai la nette impression que cet homme a été tué par ta faute, mon cher Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée. Il tenait la canne de Tenderley à la main et nous observait posément de son regard calme et serein.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Que lui as-tu donc demandé hier ?

\- Des renseignements sur Sir Thomas Morrison.

\- John Spencer, Sir Thomas Morrison. L’inspecteur Tenderley a trempé dans quelques affaires louches, affirma Mycroft. J’ai vérifié son compte en banque. Il vivait confortablement pour un simple inspecteur de Scotland Yard à la retraite.

\- Chantage ? Demanda Sherlock Holmes en rejoignant son frère.

\- Plutôt un salaire régulier pour des basses besognes.

\- Comme fermer les yeux sur des meurtres ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent et sourirent, contents de voir que leurs recherches concordaient.

\- Et ton fumeur de cigares turcs ?

\- Envolé. Nous trouverons bien sa piste d’ici peu. Et ton petit Wiggins ?

\- Pas encore trouvé celui qui a tenté de l’assassiner.

Mycroft Holmes haussa les épaules et nous jeta un regard impassible.

\- Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger le secrétaire de Sir Edward si nous ne voulons pas un autre meurtre sur les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il risque réellement de se faire assassiner, murmura Holmes. Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Sous bonne garde. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- Je préfère cela. Je crains plutôt qu’il ne nous file entre les doigts.

Holmes leva les yeux et observa fixement son frère. Quelque chose passa dans l’air.

\- Il ne pourra pas !

\- Bien, nous avons fort à faire.

Sans attendre une réponse, Holmes sortit.

 

Nous reprîmes le fiacre et à ma grande surprise Holmes donna l’adresse de la gare la plus proche.

\- Où allons-nous Holmes ?

\- Cher Watson, que diriez-vous d'un court voyage à Huntingdon ? Nous serons de retour ce soir, si tout se passe bien.

\- A Huntingdon ? Dans quel but ?

\- Il semblerait qu’on s’acharne à faire disparaître toutes les personnes mêlées de près ou de loin à notre affaire. J’ai un témoin primordial à rencontrer à Huntingdon. J’espère qu’il est toujours en vie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans un compartiment de première classe en partance pour la belle campagne anglaise. Comme à son habitude Holmes se tut et durant tout le voyage, je ne pus rien tirer de lui.

Arrivés à Huntingdon, nous nous arrêtâmes dans la première auberge visible naturellement nommée " _L’hôtel de la Gare_ ". Holmes posa ses deux coudes sur le bar et commanda un verre de sherry. 

L’aubergiste le servit avec empressement, son établissement étant complètement vide. Holmes sirota son verre en laissant errer ses yeux aux alentours.

\- Il n’y a pas grand monde dans votre auberge, constata-t-il.

\- Ben on peut dire que vous êtes observateur vous, sourit le patron. Revenez ce soir et vous verrez si mon hôtel est vide.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

A la pensée d’avoir deux clients de plus, une lueur gourmande brilla dans les yeux du tenancier.

\- Cela dépend de l’avancement de mes recherches. J’ai besoin de trouver quelqu’un.

\- Qui ? Je connais tout le monde ici.

\- Des paysans, fit Holmes avec une moue de mépris. Les Weaver. Ils ne payent pas leurs dus. Ca commence à faire jaser.

L’aubergiste hocha vivement la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Ca m’étonne pas, moi aussi j’ai eu bien du mal à faire rembourser les ardoises du père et le fils suit le même chemin.

\- Un alcoolique ?

\- Hélas. C’est pas ma faute si les gens arrivent pas à s’arrêter de boire tout seul. Il faut que je les vire de mon auberge avant qu’ils tombent sur mon parquet. Ca fait mauvais genre.

\- J’imagine. Et vous dîtes que vous avez déjà eu des ennuis avec le père ? Quelle tristesse !

\- Remarquez, j’exagère quand je dis qu’il ne payait pas ses verres. Il lui arrivait de débourser de belles sommes d’argent parfois. Mais ça durait pas.

\- Cela suffirait à rembourser leurs dettes. J’ai quand même été obligé de me déplacer avec mon collègue pour les rencontrer à ce sujet.

Holmes prenait une voix fâchée. Il paya son verre et demanda l’adresse de la famille Weaver. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers leur ferme.

\- Qu’est-ce cela veut dire Holmes ?

\- J’ai réussi à obtenir l’adresse de mes gens sans perdre un temps précieux. Je ne connais que le nom du témoin dans l’affaire Gabrielle Harker.

La porte était fermée, personne ne répondit à nos multiples demandes. N’y tenant plus, Holmes sortit son attirail de cambrioleur et força l’entrée.

Ce que nous vîmes à l’intérieur fut assez épouvantable. Deux cadavres pourrissaient lentement à l’étage de la maison. Un homme, la vingtaine passée, et une vieille femme, étaient étendus sur le sol des chambres. Les corps étaient disposés dans des postures grotesques. Par contre je m’aperçus avec répulsion que l’assassin avait une fois de plus, tiré à bout portant des balles de gros calibre. Holmes observa les dépouilles quelques secondes puis poussa un long soupir en se relevant.

\- Décidément les portes se ferment les unes après les autres devant nous, mon cher Watson.

\- Les portes ?

\- On ne les a pas assassinés pour leur argent ou une paire de lapins.

\- Certes. Le criminel s’attendait à ce que vous vouliez les interroger. C’est diabolique.

\- Assez en effet. A quand remonte la mort à votre avis Watson ?

Les corps étaient bien froids, rigides. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu’ils étaient décédés. De plus une nuée de mouches volaient au-dessus des cadavres, se nourrissant de la chair morte.

\- Au moins deux jours. Ils commencent déjà à se décomposer par cette chaleur.

Holmes hocha la tête pour approuver mes dires puis il m’abandonna pour fouiller toute la maisonnée. Cela ne dura que quelques dizaines de minutes, je sortis à l’extérieur, cherchant de l’air frais, loin de toute l’horreur qui nous encerclait. Bientôt mon compagnon me rejoignit, le visage fermé.

\- Aucune piste ?

\- Vous savez Watson, rétorqua sèchement Holmes. Tous les criminels ne perdent pas de poussières de tabac ou de grains de sable dans le but de faciliter les enquêtes criminelles.

Je ravalai l’insulte et repartis à l’attaque.

\- Maintenant que les Weaver sont morts, que Tenderley est réduit au silence, qu'allez-vous pouvoir faire de constructif ?

Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de parler durement à mon ami. Holmes gardait les yeux fixés sur les champs autour de nous.

\- Que vous êtes sévère mon cher Watson, constata-t-il. Sont-ce tous ces morts qui vous fâchent ainsi ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et nous repartîmes au village, Holmes se fit reconnaître auprès de l’officier de police de Huntingdon. Celui-ci n’en crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu’il apprit la nouvelle du double meurtre dans sa calme petite ville.

 

Sans perdre de temps, Holmes m’abandonna à l’Hôtel de la Gare et disparut. Je l’attendis patiemment en buvant tasse de thé sur tasse de thé. J'écoutai les bavardages incessants du tenancier de l’hôtel. Il me raconta par le menue l’affaire de Gabrielle Harker et je dus me contenir pour ne pas bailler devant son nez de la façon la plus inconvenante possible. Cette vieille histoire était encore toute fraîche dans la mémoire des gens et Sir Edward Harlyn n’avait pas laissé un excellent souvenir chez les villageois. A un moment donné, mon regard fut attiré par l’apparition à la porte d’un homme titubant sous le coup d’une ivresse assez monumentale.

\- Tiens. Sir Oliver nous fait la grâce de sa présence, remarqua sur un ton ironique l’aubergiste.

Je vis apparaître une large femme au sourire railleur de l'autre côté du bar de bois, sans doute l’épouse de mon bavard.

\- Celui-là, c’est qu’une loque pleine de gin. Ne lui donne rien Patrick, intima-t-elle à son mari. Harlyn ou pas, il nous doit déjà un bon pactole.

\- Harlyn ? Vous voulez dire Sir Harlyn ? répétais-je d’un air surpris. Mais de qui parlez-vous madame ?

L'aubergiste haussa les épaules sans répondre mais la corpulente femme me considéra d'un oeil bleu et se mit à pouffer de rire, elle se pencha en avant sur le bar de bois et me souffla à l’oreille :

\- C’est le frère du ministre. D'où sortez-vous donc pour ne pas le savoir ?

\- Le ministre des Affaires Etrangères ? Comment cela se peut-il ?

Elle était toute heureuse de mon intérêt pour ses médisances. Elle se redressa fièrement et comme une artiste de théâtre à l'instant crucial de la pièce, elle dédaigna d'entamer immédiatement son discours et me tint en haleine pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'aller servir un autre client qui venait d'entrer et qui ne demandait rien. Enfin, elle me rejoignit et m’entraîna à une table où elle entreprit de me conter ses ragots.

\- Celui-là c’est une vraie cruche de vin. Jamais sobre.

\- Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Répétai-je, complètement abasourdi. Son frère était…est ministre tout de même. Il ne laisserait pas son frère atteindre une telle déchéance.

La large femme se mit à rire à gorge déployée en entendant ma question candide.

\- Vous êtes gentil vous, me fit-elle remarquer ironiquement.

Je contemplai le frère de notre victime qui venait de s’avachir sur une chaise et réclamai à boire d’une voix forte d’ivrogne. Le tenancier s'approcha lentement de lui et, après quelques discussions mouvementées, servit à boire à notre homme. L'aubergiste jeta un regard plein d'impuissance à sa femme qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ha ça avait fait du bruit par ici lorsque c'est arrivé, reprit la forte femme. Parole qu'aujourd'hui encore cela doit être le principal sujet de conversation de ces gens porteurs d'écussons. Enfin, puisque vous l'ignorez, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Après ce préambule, mon interlocutrice jeta un coup d'oeil étrange sur son mari qui nous contemplait toujours.

\- Les Harlyn ont toujours été une famille de la région, riche et puissante. Ce sont des prétentieux, monsieur. Ils ont un manoir à la sortie de la ville. Ils ont même voulu acheter Hinchingbrooke. Vous savez, la propriété du comte de Sandwich. Enfin, du temps des parents Harlyn, cela se passait mieux. Le vieux Lord était plus sympathique. Il avait plus de cœur. Et sa femme était une bonne femme.

\- Vous deviez me parler de Sir Oliver ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Après la mort des parents Harlyn, plus rien n’est allé comme avant. Sir Edward est rentré en politique, il a quitté la région. Il a abandonné son frère, le laissant dans le manoir sans aucun subside. Sir Oliver a laissé passer quelques mois puis il a commencé à réclamer son dû. Sir Oliver a toujours été quelqu’un de très sauvage. Il vivait à cheval la majeure partie de l’année. Pourtant lorsque l’argent commença à sérieusement lui manquer, il a décidé de réagir.

Je l’écoutais de toutes mes oreilles, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il s’agissait toujours de ce ministre que je connaissais. Sir Edward Harlyn, grand politicien, qui avait fait mon admiration. La femme continuait son récit, prenant un malin plaisir à noircir le tableau.

\- Sir Oliver est parti voir son frère un jour, dans sa belle demeure de Londres. Il s'était rasé et habillé de propre, une fois n'est pas coutume, et tenait à demander de l'aide, ce qui est normal de la part d'un frère. Il aurait voulu aussi la part d'héritage qui lui revenait de plein droit. Hé bien... Sir Edward a reçu son frère, et... Il a refusé net ! Il l'a renvoyé dans son Huntingdon sans le plus petit penny et en lui refusant la part d'héritage pourtant pleinement mérité. Sir Edward l'a même menacé de la prison si son frère venait encore l'importuner. Sir Oliver Harlyn est revenu à Huntingdon, encore plus pauvre qu'au départ, et de plus joliment choqué. Son frère avait poussé la chaleureuse fraternité et la joie de revoir ce cher Oliver jusqu'à le faire jeter dehors par des hommes à sa charge. Sir Oliver s'est mis alors à boire et depuis cette époque, ce n'est plus qu'une loque humaine.

L’aubergiste se redressa, fière d’elle et de ses propos qu’elle pensait sensés.

\- Faut pas croire, monsieur. C’est pas parce qu’ils ont des écussons et qu’on leur jette du « Sir » à tout bout de champ qu’ils sont parfaits. Ils sont même pires que les autres.

La grosse femme, fatiguée par tant de paroles, n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque je me levai pour rejoindre Sir Oliver. J'étais tourmenté et attristé par la situation de ce malheureux. Peut-être suis-je trop gentil en effet…

 

Comme je m'approchai de lui, je l'observai à loisir. C'était un homme de cinquante ans que l'usage invétéré de l'alcool avait partiellement détruit et transformé en un vieillard prématuré. Il était à moitié étendu sur une table devant un verre à moitié vide de mauvais gin. Je le contemplai avec pitié et eus du mal à trouver des ressemblances entre cet individu maigre et passablement miné par l'eau-de-vie et le grand homme que j'avais vu gésir, mort dans un bureau magnifique à Buckingham Palace.

Aussitôt, il sembla se réveiller et hurla d'une voix forte mais rendue rauque par les spiritueux :

\- N'approchez pas ! Je n'ai pas fini mon verre. Attendez avant de me foutre dehors. Je l'ai payé et j'ai le droit de pouvoir le déguster tranquille.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil attristé et fis un signe discret à l'aubergiste. Ce dernier vint nous servir deux verres pleins d'un bizarre liquide jaunâtre. Sir Oliver contempla d'un air étrange et idiot le nouveau verre posé devant lui, puis il me lança un regard confus et incertain.

\- Qui êtes vous? Grogna le lord anglais. Que me voulez-vous?

\- Vous êtes bien Sir Oliver Harlyn, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Votre frère est mort, Sir. Je vous prie d’accepter mes plus sincères condoléances.

L'ivrogne se tut et engloutit le contenu de son verre d'un coup. D'une voix plus assurée, il me questionna.

\- Comment cela est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il a été assassiné.

\- Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

\- Je m'appelle Watson, Sir. Docteur John Hamish Watson. Je ne sais pas si mon nom vous est connu, peut-être celui de mon compagnon…

\- Watson, s'exclama une voix non loin de nous.

Je me retournai brusquement et aperçus la longue silhouette sombre du détective de Baker Street, ses yeux flamboyants m'observaient fixement.

\- Le détective Sherlock Holmes, continuai-je.

\- Bonjour messieurs. J'ai bien l'impression que le Jugement Dernier a déjà commencé son œuvre, murmura Sir Oliver. Y aurait-il une justice sur cette terre ? Mon frère assassiné, cela tient plus de la vindicte divine que de l'œuvre d'un homme.

\- Il s'agit pourtant d'un homme, Sir Oliver, rétorqua Holmes en s'asseyant à nos côtés. Je vous cherche depuis longtemps, Sir.

\- Vous avez semble-t-il bien mal cherché cher monsieur.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la part d'héritage dont votre frère vous a malhonnêtement dépossédé vous revient de plein droit. J'ai ici les papiers du notaire...

Holmes porta la main à son veston mais Sir Oliver leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu tard monsieur ? Que ferais-je de cette fortune dans l'état actuel où je me trouve ?

Mon ami le contempla sans rien dire.

\- Je suis le dernier Harlyn en vie, c'est vrai, sourit amèrement le lord. Mais à quoi peux me servir mon titre maintenant ? Je ne suis plus bon à rien.

Le pauvre homme engloutit la totalité du verre de liqueur. Nous le regardions ne sachant quoi ajouter.

\- C'est loin tout ça. Vous avez des années de retard monsieur. Des années…

Le vieil Harlyn se mit à pleurer sur la table en posant sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Pourtant vous habitiez avant avec votre frère ? Vous auriez pu vous attendre à une telle infamie ? demanda doucement Holmes.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le vent venir. Je perdais mon temps à faire du cheval et à chasser. J'ai quelques années seulement de plus que mon frère vous savez. Bien que maintenant on croirait beaucoup plus, fit-il avec un sourire triste et ironique.

\- Vous faisiez du cheval tous les jours ? S'enquit Holmes.

La question non seulement me sembla incongrue mais complètement déplacée dans les circonstances présentes. Je jetai un regard lourd de sens à mon ami mais celui-ci n'en eut cure.

\- Non, répondit Sir Oliver, les yeux dans le vague. Je partais avec Matthew, c'était notre cocher.

\- C'est Matthew qui conduisait la voiture où sont morts vos parents ?

Un silence suivit cette question posée à brûle-pourpoint par mon compagnon. Sir Oliver sembla fouiller dans les débris de ses souvenirs entachés par l'alcool...

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous vouliez me rencontrer monsieur Holmes. Vous cherchez dans les poubelles, c’est cela ? Oui c'est bien Matthew qui conduisait le petit-duc où sont morts mes parents. J'aurais du être présent dans la voiture mais le fait est que je n'y étais pas.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une brève lueur de défi lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur mon compagnon.

\- Vous êtes en train d'exhumer les vieilles histoires ? Quel métier faites-vous monsieur ? Fossoyeur ? Nettoyeur d'égout ?

\- J'essaye seulement de comprendre pourquoi votre frère a été assassiné. On l'a poussé au suicide.

\- Le cocher Matthew est mort égorgé dans les bois. Des voleurs s’en sont pris à lui. C’est ce qu’a affirmé la police.

\- Et vos parents ?

\- Accident de fiacre. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde.

\- Matthew conduisait le véhicule. Etait-il digne de confiance ?

\- A quoi pensez-vous monsieur ?

\- Un meurtre.

\- Vous pensez trop monsieur. Mes parents sont morts accidentellement, le cocher a été assassiné par des bandits de grand chemin et mon frère s’est suicidé parce que sa conscience s’est réveillée.

\- Aucun suspect dans l’accident de vos parents ?

\- Une pierre sur le chemin. Ou un serpent. Allez voir du côté de la route monsieur, vous trouverez peut-être un témoin.

Holmes eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il y eut pourtant des suspects dans un premier temps de l’enquête, Sir. Vous et votre frère.

\- Les héritiers ? C’est fort possible, après tout. Mon frère et moi aurions pu être les premiers de la liste mais comme la police ne trouva rien de douteux dans cet accident malheureux, l’affaire s’arrêta là. Mon frère se débrouilla ensuite pour hériter et me faire perdre mon titre. Il avait un ami haut placé. Un ministre, il me semble… Je suis le vrai lord Harlyn !

Ces quelques mots et un éclair de haine soudain paru dans ses yeux révélèrent un bref instant le véritable aristocrate, plein de dignité hautaine…mais le lord retomba sur la table en suppliant mon ami de lui verser un nouveau verre de gin. Ce que fit Holmes en grimaçant d'amertume et d'abattement.

Ce triste état me remua le coeur tout à coup et ne fut pas sans rappeler à mon esprit le douloureux souvenir de mon malheureux frère. Lui aussi a succombé à l'affreux piège de l'alcool et était mort dans la déchéance la plus totale.

\- Qui a été chargé de l'enquête Sir ?

\- Un inspecteur de Scotland Yard spécialement déféré à cet effet. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. En tout cas il a conclu rapidement en affirmant que c'était un malencontreux accident et l'affaire fut classée.

\- Vous l'avez cru ? questionna Holmes d'une voix tendue subitement.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas cru ?

Le malheureux individu se mit à sourire tristement en haussant les épaules. Holmes remit son chapeau et se leva, il déposa l'argent pour payer toutes les consommations et me fit signe de l’imiter. Nous nous apprêtions à partir. Mon ami s'inclina devant le lord déchu qui l'observa de ses yeux dont les paupières papillotaient un peu.

\- Nous vous remercions de votre patience, Sir. Une dernière question cependant, puis nous ne vous importunerons plus, votre frère avait-il souvent besoin d'argent ?

\- Il avait la mauvaise habitude de jouer aux courses. Il adorait ça mais ne savait pas parier sur le bon cheval et perdait la plupart du temps. Mes parents déploraient sa conduite. Il avait toujours des dettes.

\- Avait-il beaucoup d'amis qui l'accompagnait dans son mauvais penchant ?

\- Des amis ? Non, il était trop solitaire. De toute façon, ses camarades d’université l’évitaient la plupart du temps. Mon frère n’avait pas un caractère facile. Vous connaissez l’histoire de Gabrielle Harker ?

\- Certes. Elle aussi est morte dans les bois.

\- Mon frère a été accusé par la population mais je ne le crois pas apte de commettre une telle horreur. Même si je le sais capable du pire.

\- Donc pas d’amis. Dommage.

Holmes fit quelques pas pour sortir mais la voix avinée du lord le rappela.

\- Il me semble qu'un homme assez âgé venait régulièrement au château et passait beaucoup de temps avec mon frère. Mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu. J’étais toujours par les chemins.

\- Où votre frère l'aurait-il rencontré ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être à l'université ?

\- Je vous remercie Sir Oliver. Venez Watson, rentrons à Londres immédiatement.

Holmes glissa un dernier billet de dix livres dans une poche du veston déchiré de Sir Oliver mais celui-ci le prit tout de suite et le rendit au détective en murmurant d'un air solennel et fier, digne de tout aristocrate qui soit :

\- Je suis peut-être un ivrogne dont on peut se moquer monsieur, mais je reste tout de même un lord anglais et un lord anglais n'accepte pas d'argent donné par pure pitié et charité. Je ne demande pas l'aumône monsieur.

Le détective s'inclina respectueusement et répondit avec une modestie pas feinte :

\- Veuillez me pardonner cette offense, Sir. Je suis réellement navré de vous avoir déplu.

Holmes reprit son billet et le remit dans son portefeuille, puis il serra la main de Sir Oliver Harlyn avec un profond respect. Je l'imitai ensuite et saisis une main dont la vigueur m'étonna mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher un faible tremblement dû à l'absorption trop grande d'alcool. Nous quittâmes ensuite cet établissement délabré où l'un des ultimes héritiers d'une grande et ancienne famille noble anglaise finissait ses jours dans la fange et la boue de la plus basse des vies humaines, digne d'être celle d'un personnage principal choisi par les grands maîtres de la littérature, Charles Dickens ou Emile Zola...

 

Une fois sortis dans la rue, Holmes repartit de son pas alerte jusqu'à la gare et nous prîmes le train pour Londres et dans l'après-midi, nous retrouvâmes Baker Street. Le voyage, plus rapide que je ne l'avais pensé, s'était déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux, Holmes avait fermé les yeux, remonté ses maigres genoux jusqu'à pouvoir les entourer de ses mains pâles, puis il s'était tu. Enfin, dans notre appartement, il sortit de son inertie et se mit à parler de l'affaire. Sa voix, pourtant joyeuse et allègre, semblait cacher un je ne sais quoi d'étrange et de sinistres pensées qui ne pouvaient qu'être affligeantes.

\- Alors mon cher Watson. Que concluez-vous de notre voyage à Huntingdon ?

\- Hé bien. Il ne nous a rien donné de nouveau excepté une profonde amertume.

\- Mais si voyons. Nous apprenons que ce cher Sir Edward possédait un frère qu'il a rayé de son existence. Personnellement je le savais mais je le croyais mort. Par chance il était toujours là.

\- Mais ça n'a toujours rien à voir avec le suicide de Sir Edward. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il se soit supprimé à cause d'une brusque hausse de remords ?

\- Non, je dois vous l'avouer, répondit Holmes en souriant. Mais c'est exact que cela peut ne pas avoir de rapport avec notre suicidé. Et que pensez-vous du meurtre des Weaver ?

\- Quelle horreur ! Mais aucune piste, murmurai-je froidement.

Holmes sourit avec bonhomie.

\- Et l'accident des parents de Sir Harlyn ?

\- Trop de personnages, trop de morts s'échelonnent dans cette affaire, Holmes. Je commence à perdre le fil. Se pourrait-il que Sir Edward ait prémédité l'accident de ses parents ?

\- J'aimerai connaître le nom de l'ami de Sir Edward au moment des faits. Ils se seraient connus à l'université. Un étudiant ? Un professeur ? Qui peut avoir assez d'ascendant sur un jeune homme pour le pousser à une telle extrémité : tuer ses parents pour régler des dettes de jeu. Je pencherai plus pour un enseignant car il possède une aura que lui confère sa situation et qu'un camarade de classe a plus de mal à acquérir.

\- Voyons Holmes, n'allez pas croire à toutes les divagations de ce malheureux Sir Oliver. Il n'a malheureusement plus toute sa tête. Comment un professeur pourrait pousser l'un de ses élèves à de tels actes ?

\- Vous savez Watson, l'aubergiste avait raison. Vous êtes vraiment gentil. Je dirais même angélique.

Holmes avait un petit sourire amusé, je me sentais stupide.

\- Sinon quel dommage que l'inspecteur Tenderley ait été assassiné avant que je puisse en faire mon affaire, reprit Holmes. Celui qui tire les ficelles est vraiment un cerveau admirable. Il pare tous mes coups avant même que je les ai seulement imaginés.

\- Ce n'est pas une partie d'échec Holmes, objectai-je.

\- Parfois je me le demande. Je vais à nouveau devoir vous quitter mon cher Watson. J'ai besoin de faire quelques petites recherches sur l'université de Sir Edward et sur le fameux professeur qui aurait pu le pousser dans la voie du mal. De même Tenderley a peut-être quelques documents intéressants à ce sujet cachés dans sa maison. A moins que Scotland Yard n'ait conservé quelque part dans ces archives des informations sur les enquêtes menées par ce sympathique inspecteur. Que de longues recherches ennuyeuses en perspective. Ne bougez pas Watson jusqu’à mon retour, je pourrais avoir besoin de votre concours !

 


	7. UNE AFFAIRE MOUVEMENTÉE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes est toujours sur la piste...jusqu"à ce qu'on touche à son frère...

HOLMES PARTIT. Et je me préparai à l'attendre patiemment quelques heures. J'eus la surprise de voir apparaître Wiggins, le visage pâle. Il était ennuyé de voir que Sherlock Holmes était toujours absent.

\- Je me souviens de quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser M. Holmes, affirma le petit chef des francs-tireurs. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui m'est arrivé, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le jour où je me suis fait descendre, la personne qui m'a tirée dessus ne pouvait pas être dans la maison. Il devait se trouver derrière moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire Wiggins ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'homme que je suivais ou son complice qui ont tenté de me tuer mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était caché, comme moi, et qui surveillait la maison.

\- Tu es sûr de cela ?

\- J'en suis certain docteur. Mais il faudrait y retourner pour vérifier. Je suis sûr que ce gars a suivi Loyd. On peut peut-être retrouver sa trace.

Wiggins se leva de toute sa hauteur et me regarda avec détermination.

\- Vous m'accompagnez docteur ?

Le jeune garçon était déjà devant la porte. Du haut de ses douze ans il me donnait une leçon de courage. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et jetai un regard chagrin sur le salon.

J'imaginais sans mal la mauvaise humeur de mon compagnon lorsqu'il apprendrait ma fuite. Je suivis Wiggins et nous prîmes un fiacre. Wiggins était taciturne, il me semblait reconnaître l'expression butée de Sherlock Holmes sur ses traits enfantins. Le maître déteignait sur l’élève. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Whitechapel où décidément toutes nos pistes nous menaient à un moment ou à un autre. Wiggins m'entraîna vers le 12, Dixon Street.

\- J'étais ici lorsqu'on m'a tiré dessus. Je regardais la maison et j'attendais mon bonhomme.

Pris au jeu, Wiggins se remettait dans les conditions de sa tentative d'assassinat. J'observais ce petit bout d'homme qui conservait tout son sérieux lorsqu'il se couchait à terre, victime de sa balle imaginaire.

\- Sur le coup j'ai cru que la balle venait de la maison, mais c'est une erreur. Si on avait tiré de face, j'aurais du être touché à la poitrine, pas derrière à l'épaule. Donc on m'a tiré dans le dos. Quelqu'un qui guettait le 12, Dixon Street et qui ne voulait pas que je vois ce qui se passait.

Ce n'était pas stupide ce que disait le gamin. Je me précipitai à son aide lorsqu'il tenta de se relever en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Mais ensuite ? Où peut-il bien être allé ? Demandai-je en vérifiant rapidement le bandage de Wiggins.

\- Il a du les suivre jusque chez Peggy. Peut-être connaissait-il mon cogne et qu'il a parlé avec eux ?

\- Loyd n'en a rien dit à Holmes en tout cas.

\- Loyd n'a peut-être pas tout dit à M. Holmes, vous savez docteur. Il faudrait parler avec Mlle Peggy. Elle a peut-être remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant. Notre gars n'a pas du lâcher l'affaire.

Je regardai avec surprise mon petit détective. Habillé de propre, il était loin de l'habituel petit gavroche qui obéissait sans mot dire aux ordres de Sherlock Holmes.

Pris dans son enquête, Wiggins courut dans les rues jusque chez Mlle Peggy. Nous frappâmes durant de longues minutes à la porte et soudain un froid pressentiment me saisit. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi ait été… Mais non elle ouvrit enfin la porte et nous observa de ses yeux ronds.

\- Vous revoilà vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, commençai-je en balbutiant d'un air gêné. Mais…

\- Est-ce que tu as remarqué un gars louche qui tournait autour du type que ton cogne t'a demandé de garder y a pas longtemps ? S'empressa de demander Wiggins.

Elle le regarda avec stupeur mais ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

\- J'ai rien remarqué de spécial.

\- Pas de vendeur, de saoulard qu'auraient traîné devant ta porte pendant longtemps ?

\- Y a bien eu un type complètement saoul, c'est vrai, mais il est pas resté longtemps. Y a un cogne qui l'a viré tout de suite. Depuis Jack y a plus de contrôles dans les rues, on laisse moins les gens traîner. C'est pas plus mal mais ça gêne le turbin.

\- Un gars de la rousse ?

\- Ouais. Mais j'sais pas qui. Peut-être le gros Marc ?

Je captai le regard entendu de mon petit compagnon.

\- Merci Peggy, t'es une chique fille.

\- De rien, sourit la jeune femme.

Le sourd pressentiment m'étreignait toujours. Je songeai au danger qui environnait notre témoin. Il fallait le protéger.

\- Mlle Peggy, repris-je. Je vais être franc avec vous, votre vie est en grave danger. Il faut que vous quittiez cette maison sur le champ. Je voudrais vous emmener à l'abri. Mais je ne sais pas où cela serait possible.

\- En danger ? répéta la prostituée d'une voix blanche.

\- L'homme que vous avez vu devant chez vous peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Et c'est un terrible meurtrier. Il a déjà tué de nombreux témoins et je suis désolé de vous dire que vous êtes certainement la prochaine.

\- Mon Dieu ! Que puis-je faire ?

\- Vous cacher.

\- Mais où ? Je suis connue dans l’quartier.

Je regardai Wiggins, une même idée germa dans nos deux cerveaux.

\- Chez Mme Fanny, bien sûr.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour enlever la jeune femme avec nous. Elle saisit quelques affaires qu'elle glissa dans un sac de voyage élimé. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'angoisse, ses mains tremblaient tandis que nous nous déplacions le plus discrètement possible dans les rues de Whitechapel. Je priais le ciel que personne ne remarque trois personnes filant à toute allure au milieu de la foule. Enfin je reconnus bientôt la porte de chez Mme Fanny. Je tambourinai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvrit enfin. La tenancière me regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Docteur Watson ? Mlle Peggy ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Laissez-nous entrer, je vous en conjure, m'écriai-je.

La brave femme s'écarta et nous autorisa l'entrée de sa maison de passe. Ses yeux étonnés se déplaçaient entre le sac de voyage de Peggy, le jeune garçon de douze ans et moi-même, complètement essoufflé.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une explication docteur ? M. Holmes est-il au courant de votre démarche ?

\- Non, soufflai-je. J'agis de mon propre chef.

\- Je vois, fit-elle en souriant. Mais si vous vouliez une fille, je vous signale que nous en avons plusieurs à votre disposition et que vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en amener une. Par contre je ne fais pas les petits garçons. Il y a d'autres établissements dans Whitechapel où vous trouverez sans peine ce genre d'article.

\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, hurlai-je, alarmé qu'une pareille idée puisse lui venir à l'esprit. Je vous ai amené cette jeune femme parce que je crains pour sa vie. Elle risque d'être assassinée, c'est un témoin très important.

Le visage de Mme Fanny prit une expression paniquée que je ne lui imaginais pas.

\- Mon Dieu, la pauvre enfant !

\- Cachez-la et ne parlez d'elle à personne. Je vous en conjure. Si vous avez le moindre souci, envoyez un message à Baker Street. Voici de l'argent.

Je glissai ma main dans mon veston et en tirai deux billets de dix livres. Une fortune pour ma pauvre solde de médecin militaire.

Le bruit de la conversation avait alerté une des pensionnaires et j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir apparaître Lisette, en robe de chambre, un long fume-cigarette aux lèvres. Elle observa la scène de ses grands yeux surpris.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Que faites-vous docteur Watson ? Où est M. Holmes ?

\- Il n'est pas là et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, rugit Wiggins. Venez docteur. Il faut aller au commissariat de Whitechapel.

Je jetai un dernier regard sur la jeune femme sculpturale et suivis mon petit malade qui semblait réellement en pleine forme.

Wiggins ne semblait pas porter cette malheureuse prostituée dans son cœur. J’aurais aimé avoir le courage de l’interroger, mais ne pus m’y résigner. Nous continuâmes à courir dans les rues. Je sentais ma vieille blessure à la jambe se réveiller petit à petit, augmentant ma claudication disgracieuse. Wiggins filait bon train, méprisant sa douleur à l'épaule que je devinais assez incommodante.

Mon petit guide connaissait très bien son Whitechapel car en quelques minutes de course il me fit arrêter devant un établissement à l'allure officielle. Nous entrâmes et je n'oublierai pas de sitôt le mur d'incompréhension et de bêtise auquel nous nous percutâmes sous l'apparence du policier de service.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis le docteur John Hamish Watson et voici le jeune Wiggins. Nous souhaiterions parler à vos supérieurs.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Nous avons besoin de renseignements au sujet d'un suspect que vous avez arrêté il y a peu et...

\- Impossible.

Je ravalai ma salive et regardai notre homme. Les yeux baissés sur un journal posé sur le bureau de bois devant lui, il ne daigna même pas nous accorder un regard.

\- Mais c'est très important monsieur, rétorquai-je. Il s'agit d'une enquête de Sherlock Holmes et…

Que n'avais-je pas dit là ? Le policier leva la tête et me regarda fixement avant de grogner d’une voix menaçante.

\- Fichez le camp si vous ne voulez pas finir au trou. Nous recherchons toujours Jack l'Eventreur, vous en feriez un magnifique, docteur.

\- Mais… commençai-je.

\- Vous direz aussi à ce fichu détective de Baker Street que nous ne sommes pas à sa botte. Déguerpissez maintenant !

Le policier menaça de se lever et je sentis la petite main de Wiggins me tirer par la manche. Nous quittâmes l'établissement de police, plus amers que jamais.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Y a que Sherlock Holmes qu'aurait pu passer. Dommage, s'écria Wiggins en frappant du pied sur le sol pavé.

\- Je suis désolé Wiggins. Je ne suis que le docteur Watson. Retournons à Baker Street, peut-être que Holmes est de retour et pourra continuer notre piste.

\- J'espère qu'il bottera les fesses de cet imbécile, rugit Wiggins.

Nous mîmes longtemps à trouver un véhicule et reprîmes le chemin du 221 b Baker Street. Il était déjà six heures du soir.

 

Le salon était illuminé. Holmes devait être rentré et certainement fâché de ma désertion. A moins que Mme Hudson ne tienne compagnie à Mme Wiggins, venue rechercher son fils fugueur. Nous montâmes les dix-sept marches le plus rapidement possible et entrâmes dans le salon.

Je vis avec surprise Sherlock Holmes s'entretenant avec Mme Wiggins. Celle-ci exhibait bien son adorable sourire et mon compagnon avait bien les joues un peu moins pâles qu'à l'ordinaire mais rien dans leur attitude ne laissait présager que quelque chose se soit passée. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, Mme Wiggins parut plus que soulagée, elle se précipita sur son fils et l'examina attentivement. Le jeune Peter avait l'air plus gêné et fâché que jamais de cette délicate attention maternelle.

\- Maman, j'ai rien, grogna-t-il en se débattant sous l'étreinte de sa mère.

\- Hé bien Watson, fit Holmes sur un ton de reproche en s'approchant de moi. Vous vous mettez aussi à jouer les détectives ? Quelle piste avez-vous suivie ?

\- Celui qui a tenté de tuer Peter Wiggins a été arrêté par la police de Whitechapel, mais un policier borné nous a empêché de pousser trop loin nos investigations.

Holmes nous observa quelques secondes sans rien dire pour finalement éclater de rire.

\- Certainement le sergent O'Leary. C'est une vraie tête brûlée. Pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas menacé de représailles ? Nous avons les pleins pouvoirs grâce à Lestrade. Il ne faut pas avoir de scrupules dans une enquête policière, mon cher Watson !

\- Je…je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Vous êtes trop honnête pour faire un bon détective, sourit Holmes.

\- Nous avons mis en lieu sûr Mlle Peggy.

\- Bien vu. C'est vrai que notre homme pourrait s'attaquer à elle. Je n'y avais pas songé. J'irai faire un tour là-bas tout à l'heure. O'Leary a besoin qu'on lui démontre qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un policier subordonné, autrement dit pas grand-chose. Mais d'abord nous allons nous restaurer, j'ai faim. Mme Wiggins, voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur de partager notre repas ?

Elle s'exclama que cela lui ferait grand plaisir et lui jeta un de ces sourires superbes dont elle avait le secret. Mme Hudson nous apporta un repas copieux qui tombait très bien. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me restaurer correctement dans l'après-midi et la faim me tenaillait l'estomac. Holmes s'accorda quelques menues miettes et un grand verre d'alcool fort. Il était manifestement en pleine forme et nous amusa de sa conversation animée. Il évoqua des souvenirs de voyage, parla de la musique polonaise, décrivit les tableaux de Gainsborough. Mme Wiggins l'observait en souriant et participait beaucoup à son discours. Mon ami ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Je captai aussi avec surprise le regard intéressé de Wiggins. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui m'échappait. Nous étions à cent lieues de notre enquête, de la mort de Sir Edward, du meurtrier qui rôdait dans l'ombre...

C'était un des multiples talents de Sherlock Holmes que de réussir à faire oublier l'horreur la plus absolue par quelques tours de passe-passe verbaux.

Enfin le repas terminé, Holmes s'excusa et s'en alla rejoindre la nuit. Mme Wiggins fut contente de me voir ausculter son fils. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Et s'en fut aussi en m'assurant qu'elle ne viendrait plus me déranger. Je me retrouvai bientôt seul, déçu que Holmes ne m'ait pas emmené suivre la piste que j'avais entamée avec Wiggins.

 

Je me demandais si les deux jours restants seraient assez longs pour finir l'enquête. A minuit et quelques, Holmes réapparut, il se déshabilla, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil, le visage livide. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi une heure ni manger un repas consistant. Ses yeux rouges et brillants me démontraient une fièvre assez importante. Néanmoins, je me tus et lui demandai gentiment si son enquête avançait. Sa réponse fut rapide.

\- Si elle avance ? Mais je suis au point fort Watson ! Braineson exige que tout soit mis en œuvre pour se charger de sa protection, mon frère perd un temps infiniment précieux à lui obéir. La Reine menace de rentrer plus tôt. Le suspect arrêté par les policiers de Whitechapel n'a laissé aucun souvenir précis à ses geôliers, ils ne se souviennent que d'un tatouage spécial qu'il avait sur le bras, un tigre assez imposant. Peut-être l'Armée des Indes. Il avait aussi une cicatrice sur le visage.

Holmes me jeta un regard attristé.

\- Si seulement j'avais été présent avec vous, j'aurai gagné un temps inestimable.

Il regarda ses mains, longues et pâles, couvertes de tâches d’encre et reprit la parole lentement.

\- Sinon on enterre demain matin Sir Edward. L'autopsie étant faîte, il n'y a plus de raison valable d'attendre. Les journaux ont été enfin prévenus de sa mort.

\- Ils connaissent la vérité ?

\- Une infime parcelle de la vérité mon cher Watson. Notre ministre regretté est décédé des suites d'un accident malheureux.

\- Avec un revolver ? A Buckingham Palace ?

\- Aucun souci mon cher Watson. Les journalistes ont gobé ce mensonge sans aucun problème.

Le détective de Baker Street sourit ironiquement puis se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit mon cher Watson. Demain sera une longue journée.

 

Le réveil fut difficile, il était déjà tard pourtant. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le salon où Sherlock Holmes était déjà levé. Je l'aperçus avec surprise debout devant la glace de sa chambre, laçant la fine cravate noire de son costume de cérémonie. Il s'était vêtu avec recherche, voire élégance. Il me jeta un regard amusé en enfilant d'un geste souple ses gants blancs.

\- Hé bien Watson, vous avez du mal à tenir la distance on dirait. Mme Hudson a eu la bienveillance de préparer un excellent café. Cela vous conviendra mieux que du thé.

\- Vous êtes superbe Holmes. Vous voulez passer pour un dandy arrogant ?

\- Oh la vilaine répartie ! Seriez-vous jaloux docteur ? Je vous signale à tout hasard que vous avez vous aussi l'obligation de vous habiller avec tout le cérémonial qu'il convient à quelqu'un faisant partie du cortège de l'enterrement de Sir Edward.

\- Moi ? Mais je ne fais pas partie du gouvernement.

\- Et alors ? Dépêchez-vous donc de prendre un petit-déjeuner consistant. J'ai l'impression que cette journée va nous réserver bien des surprises.

Je lui obéis prestement et avalai rapidement quelques nourritures substantielles. Ensuite il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'habiller avec recherche. Je saisis mon chapeau haut-de-forme et rejoignis Holmes. Il me contempla d'un œil critique et se mit à sourire.

\- Quel dommage que Mme Watson ne soit pas présente pour vous voir dans un tel apparat. En route !

Je vis avec stupeur mon compagnon glisser dans la poche de son veston son revolver. Quant à la canne qu'il prit en main, je connaissais la lame dissimulée à son extrémité. Holmes semblait prêt à tout.

Une voiture armoriée patientait déjà à la porte pour nous emmener jusqu'à Downing Street. Une question me tiraillait l'esprit tandis que nous nous arrêtions non loin du portail où un attroupement de journalistes, de curieux et de policiers attendait le départ du cortège funèbre. Ce dernier devait se diriger lentement jusqu'à l'Abbaye de Westminster.

\- Holmes, pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu le retour de la Reine pour enterrer Sir Edward ?

\- Et risquer sa vie ? Le Premier Ministre a préféré prendre les devants. Il n'ignore pas que M. Braineson reçoit des menaces de mort à son tour. Il ne veut pas prendre le risque que Sa Majesté soit éclaboussée par ce scandale, voire prise pour cible. De plus Balmoral est bien loin. Ha nous partons enfin ! Voici mon frère et M. Braineson.

Je tournai les yeux dans la direction indiquée par Holmes et aperçus Mycroft, avec à ses côtés un M. Braineson plus pâle que jamais. Ce dernier semblait littéralement terrorisé. Le cortège s'ébranla à la suite d'un véhicule tendu de longs tissus noirs. Le cercueil était recouvert de linceuls sombres, les chevaux emplumés entraînèrent le défilé d'un pas distingué. Notre fiacre laissa circuler le cortège de voitures officielles devant nous puis nous nous glissâmes à leur suite. Braineson était monté avec le frère de Holmes dans un des véhicules armoriés. Dans d'autres voitures se dispersèrent le Premier Ministre et les différents membres du gouvernement. L'absence de la Reine était presque incongrue en de telles circonstances.

Holmes dardait ses regards de tous les côtés. Je vis, à de nombreuses reprises, encadrant le défilé de voitures officielles, des policiers en uniforme. Mais rien ne se produisit.

 

Nous descendîmes les uns après les autres devant l'Abbaye de Westminster, chef-d'oeuvre du gothique tardif. Un attroupement beaucoup plus imposant qu'à Downing Street nous attendait patiemment. Holmes se glissa dans l'ombre de l'immense édifice et disparut de ma vue. Je regardai entrer le cercueil solennellement suivi du gouvernement dans son ensemble. Cela dura longtemps puis Holmes réapparut, essoufflé.

\- Il n'y a rien de suspect à l'intérieur. Lestrade a bien fait son travail.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

\- Si j'étais un anarchiste mon cher Watson, je trouverai que l'occasion est trop belle pour être manquée. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Un attentat ? C'est à cela que vous pensez Holmes ?

Un frisson me parcourut les épaules. Je regardai mon compagnon, il paraissait tendu, deux gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage anguleux. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le déroulement du défilé. Je le sentais nerveux, la main crispée sur son revolver. Mais tout le cortège entra dans l'Abbaye sans qu'aucun évènement particulier n'arrive. Puis nous pénétrâmes dans l'édifice à notre tour, les portes furent refermées et la cérémonie commença.

Ce fut long, solennel, doré. Il faisait lumineux dans l'église. Partout on avait installé des cierges, allumé les gigantesques lustres brillants, pendant du plafond. Mes yeux embrassaient la scène dans son ensemble. C'était magnifique. Le archevêque conduisit la cérémonie de main de maître, réussissant à mettre plus de temps pour enterrer Sir Edward qu'à mener un sacre dans son entier. Honteux, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de bailler.

Holmes, pour sa part, ne portait qu'un intérêt tout relatif à la liturgie. Il continuait à tout examiner de ses yeux perçants, comme un rapace observant ses proies. Il y avait des centaines de personnes à surveiller et mon ami s'y efforçait dans la mesure du possible, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

Enfin ce fut terminé, on rouvrit les portes de l'Abbaye pour laisser partir le cortège. Sir Edward allait rejoindre le cimetière londonien où de nombreux membres du gouvernement britannique étaient déjà enterrés. Selon les propres veux du défunt Sir Edward. L’ancienne famille Harlyn était en grande partie enterrée dans le caveau de famille de Huntingdon, près de Cambridge.

Toujours rien ne s'était passé. Je commençai à croire que Holmes était trop méfiant, personne n'oserait attenter à la vie de nos chers ministres. Combien je me trompais !

A notre sortie de l'Abbaye, un flot de journalistes nous encercla tous les deux tout à coup en poussant des hurlements.

\- C'est lui ! Le voilà ! C'est Sherlock Holmes !

Aussitôt nous ne pûmes avancer ou reculer, bloqués que nous étions par la meute de journalistes. Le défilé officiel reprenait non loin de nous. J'aperçus Mycroft Holmes et Braineson, ils nous jetèrent un regard surpris. Les journalistes commencèrent à nous mitrailler avec leurs appareils photographiques et à nous noyer sous le flot des questions.

\- M. Holmes, est-il vrai que Sir Edward Harlyn s'est suicidé il y a trois jours ?

\- Il paraît qu'il s'est tué à Buckingham Palace ? Que pouvez-vous nous en dire ?

\- Nos lecteurs aimeraient savoir si leur ministre était vraiment un homme intègre. A-t-il réellement trempé dans des affaires louches ?

\- On parle même d'un viol et d'un meurtre qu'il aurait commis à l'encontre d'une jeune fille. Ce sont des accusations très graves, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Holmes ne savait que répondre, il tournait la tête de tous côtés cherchant une issue mais les journalistes se resserraient sur nous, multipliant les interrogations, se faisant plus pressants. Je vis mon ami aspirer un gros bol d'air et demander d'une voix sèche.

\- Qui est votre informateur ?

\- Secret professionnel M. Holmes, sourit ironiquement un jeune homme à la chevelure rougeoyante.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, rugit le détective. Laissez-nous donc passer !

C'est alors que sous nos yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la stupeur, nous vîmes apparaître un fiacre dans l'allée de l'Abbaye de Westminster, provoquant un mouvement de panique dans la foule. Deux hommes vêtus de longs manteaux sombres dont les bords étaient rabattus sur le visage en sautèrent prestement. Ils foncèrent dans la populace et disparurent quelques secondes. Lorsque les deux hommes réapparurent, à ma grande horreur, ils empoignaient M. Braineson par les bras. En un instant ils l'enlevèrent devant nous, à quelques mètres de distance seulement de notre groupe. Holmes se débattit comme un beau diable, lança même de furieux coups de poing sur quelques mâchoires trop proches mais le temps de se débarrasser des importuns et de se frayer un passage jusqu'au portail, il était déjà trop tard. Le fiacre se trouvait loin, filant à vive allure. L'action n'avait pris que quelques secondes, c'était déjà trop.

 

Holmes courut jusqu'à la rue et jeta son haut-de-forme à terre en poussant un cri de rage et d'impuissance.

\- Les fumiers ! Ils m'ont eu.

Ce fut une des rares fois où je l'entendis proférer un juron.

La suite des évènements fut plus terrible encore, je rejoignis mon compagnon devenu le point de mire de toute l'assemblée de badauds. Il n'en avait cure, ses yeux toujours dirigés sur le coin de la rue par où avait disparu notre fiacre.

\- Et si nous prenions notre véhicule et les poursuivions ? risquai-je timidement.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre, cinglante.

\- Et nous ridiculiser encore plus ?

\- La piste est toute fraîche, ne pourrions-nous pas essayer de la suivre ?

Holmes me jeta un regard froid et étincelant de colère contenue.

\- Watson, restez-en à votre rôle de médecin. Vous n'êtes pas apte à faire le détective.

J'avalai l'insulte sans répondre. Les yeux de Holmes se firent plus tristes soudainement, il me regarda d'un air abattu.

\- Pardonnez-moi Watson, je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire Holmes ?

\- Qu'allons-nous faire Watson, répéta Holmes en appuyant bien sur le « nous ». Il faut que je retrouve ce fameux professeur. Et vous m'accompagnez.

Je retrouvai mon sourire tandis que Holmes se penchait et ramassait son chapeau haut-de-forme. Heureusement la chute ne l'avait aucunement abîmé, le détective le remit en place. Nous rejoignîmes le cortège qui était resté stoppé au portail de l'Abbaye, les participants encore sous le choc des évènements. Nous cherchâmes des yeux Mycroft Holmes mais ne le trouvâmes pas. Un bref instant le visage de mon ami devint blême.

\- Où est Mycroft ?

Il se mit à courir, faisant le tour des différents véhicules, en vain. Peu à peu son impassibilité coutumière disparaissait laissant la place à une sourde inquiétude.

Enfin nous trouvâmes Mycroft Holmes, étendu sur un banc dans l'Abbaye, un homme à ses côtés visiblement l'auscultait. Holmes en fut saisi et se précipita à leur hauteur.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Mycroft Holmes gisait, le visage livide, les yeux fermés. Une affreuse blessure s'étendait sur son côté, un coup de couteau sans nul doute. L'homme se tourna vers nous, le visage serein.

\- La blessure n'est que superficielle. Ne vous alarmez pas. Je suis médecin.

Holmes n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son frère qui ouvrit les yeux. Mycroft était faible et perdait du sang mais ce n'était en effet, par bonheur et par miracle, qu'une blessure légère. Heureusement nos criminels avaient été pressés par le temps et s’étaient contentés de l’agresser sans le tuer.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher Sherlock, souffla-t-il, en fermant les yeux sous la douleur.

Holmes s'empara d'une des mains tremblantes qui se crispaient, et détourna les yeux. Il murmura en se mordant les lèvres :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur leur piste, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- J'ai aperçu brièvement le visage de mon agresseur, continua Mycroft d’une voix faible. Il avait une cicatrice, un coup de sabre je suppose.

Fatigué de tant parler, Mycroft Holmes ferma les yeux et aspira un peu d'air. Le médecin avait disparu, il était sans doute parti chercher du secours. Je tentai de stopper l'hémorragie en apposant mon mouchoir de soie sur la blessure, je n'avais rien emporté d'autre. Holmes me contempla avec insistance et supplication, ses yeux gris étaient embués et ses lèvres fermes décolorées frémissaient. Je posai une main amicale, qui se voulait rassurante, sur l'épaule de mon ami et lui murmurai gentiment :

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure Holmes. Dans quelques temps, votre frère sera de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil du Club Diogène.

Holmes me sourit avec sympathie et posa son autre main sur la mienne pour la retirer doucement de son épaule. Il me répondit lentement d'une voix que je sentais émue, peut-être même au bord des larmes :

\- Merci Watson, merci. Vous ne finirez jamais de m'étonner, jamais.

Je rougis à ce compliment inhabituel. Mycroft chuchota d'une voix très affaiblie :

\- Capture ce criminel, pour moi, Sherlock.

\- Oui, Mycroft, je te le promets.

Sherlock sourit tristement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère dans un geste fraternel, si rare pour cet homme impassible. Mycroft Holmes s'évanouit tandis que le bruit d'une cavalcade résonnait dans l'Abbaye. Des hommes coururent nous rejoindre. Le médecin avait alerté les secours et des personnes se chargèrent de transporter le blessé. Ils emportèrent Mycroft Holmes jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

\- C'est notre assassin qui a frappé, murmura Holmes, une fois son frère disparu.

\- A quoi cela nous sert-il de le savoir ? Il est parti en enlevant Braineson. Nous avons perdu.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé que Braineson se débattait beaucoup pour quelqu'un se faisant enlever, constata mon ami.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que ces journalistes aient flairé le pot aux roses, murmurai-je, essayant de diminuer la tension.

\- Ils n'ont rien flairé du tout, quelqu'un les a informés, souffla Holmes avec mépris. On s'est admirablement servi de la presse pour nous contrer. Les journalistes ont du recevoir mon signalement avec quelques détails croustillants sur Sir Edward. De quoi mettre l'eau à la bouche à n'importe lequel reporter en mal d'exclusivité.

Holmes s'assit sur le banc et se prit la tête entre ses mains. J'entendis des pas dans notre dos, des personnes venaient d'entrer dans l'Abbaye.

\- C'est un plan vraiment machiavélique, soupira le détective.

\- Que s'est-il passé M. Holmes ? Hurla un homme non loin de nous.

Nous nous retournâmes vers celui qui parlait ainsi. A ma grande surprise, le Premier Ministre en personne se tenait droit devant nous, le visage encore livide à cause de ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun danger, Sir, assura Holmes. Continuez la cérémonie, plus rien ne se passera.

\- Dieu vous entende M. Holmes ! Est-ce ainsi que vous assurez la sécurité des personnes ? Que va-t-il advenir de Monsieur Braineson maintenant qu'il est entre les mains de ses ravisseurs ?

\- Je me charge de vous le retrouver dans les plus brefs délais, Sir.

\- La Reine rentre demain. Que va-t-elle dire lorsqu'elle apprendra ce lamentable échec ? Et l'agression sur votre frère ?

Holmes leva la tête et observa notre Premier Ministre en souriant.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je dois vous l'avouer. Enfin nous verrons bien.

Le détective se leva et salua l'assemblée de nos hommes d'Etat le plus respectueusement du monde.

 

Il se préparait à partir lorsqu’une idée sembla le retenir. Il se retourna vers le Premier Ministre.

\- Au fait sur quel dossier travaillait Sir Edward ces derniers temps ?

\- Un plan de première importance au niveau européen. Il souhaitait organiser une sorte de police européenne en mettant en place des fichiers de criminels identiques et un réseau de communication efficace entre les pays.

\- Une police européenne ? Répéta Holmes d’une voix neutre.

\- Oui. Sir Edward a beaucoup étudié les dossiers criminels de différents pays européens avec le ministre des Affaires Intérieurs, Sir Georges Twickenham. Que voici.

Le Premier Ministre nous désigna un homme à l’allure hautaine et au ventre rebondi. Deux immenses favoris gris lui mangeaient les joues. Sir Georges Twickenham s’inclina et prit la parole.

\- Sir Edward pensait que cela permettrait d’éviter qu’un homme puisse commettre un crime dans un pays et s’enfuir dans un autre sans être inquiété. Ce qui est malheureusement le cas à l’heure actuelle. Mais si je puis me permettre, son projet est une utopie. Jamais cela ne fonctionnera !

\- Vous êtes opposé à cette loi depuis le début, Sir Georges. Cela n’a pas changé avec la mort de Sir Edward, sourit tristement le Premier Ministre.

\- Mais était-ce en bonne marche ? Demanda Holmes.

\- Ma foi, Sir Edward a fait un excellent travail, reconnut Sir Georges. Il avait déjà conclu des accords avec la France, la Belgique. L’Allemagne était aussi très intéressée. On peut être en désaccord sur le plan militaire avec une nation étrangère mais avoir les mêmes préoccupations au niveau de la politique intérieure.

\- J’imagine que l’affaire Jack l’Eventreur a permis qu’une telle idée naisse dans les esprits, lança Holmes. Et les actions de chef de la Sûreté française, M. Lebrun, font office de précédents.

\- C’est vrai. L’affaire Jack l’Eventreur a assez choqué les esprits pour que les gens se mettent à vouloir éviter que cela recommence. Et M. Lebrun a accompli un tour de force en réunissant les polices de plusieurs pays pour certaines enquêtes. Je vois que vous suivez l’actualité policière, M. Holmes. Mais cela ne marchera pas à une plus grande échelle.

Sir Georges Twickenham s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- D’ailleurs, reprit-il, un projet de loi à ce sujet doit être promulgué à la fin de cette semaine. J’y suis fermement opposé mais c’est ainsi.

\- Un projet de loi ? Répéta Holmes avec intérêt.

\- Sir Edward voulait vraiment poser les bases de cette coopération policière, expliqua le Premier Ministre. Il avait appelé cela : créer la première police européenne. C’est un excellent projet. Heureusement la Reine est aussi très intéressée par ce projet. Elle souhaite donner son accord. Dès son retour de Balmoral.

\- Donc demain ? Reprit le détective.

\- Si tout se déroule comme prévu, conclut le principal ministre de notre gouvernement. Je ne pense pas que sa Majesté va remettre sa décision à plus tard malgré les événements tragiques qui viennent de se dérouler.

Holmes se tut et salua d’un bref signe de tête.

 

Nous sortîmes de l’Abbaye pour nous retrouver à l'air libre. Le cortège était jeté dans le plus effroyable désordre. L'Archevêque s'était évanoui, on était en train de se charger de lui. J’aperçus l'inspecteur Lestrade assailli par nos journalistes, ne sachant comment s’en débarrasser. Les femmes des ministres étaient dispersées devant le portail, beaucoup étaient paniquées. Les gens criaient à tue-tête et s’interpellaient à grand bruit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un attentat.

\- On a tiré sur le Premier Ministre ?

\- Non, sur un membre du gouvernement.

\- Seigneur ! Que fait la police ?

Ce n'était que jérémiades et exhortations qui roulaient sur la foule indécise. Holmes s'approcha résolument d'un des fiacres abandonnés et y monta après une rapide discussion avec le chauffeur. Nous pûmes partir à grand renfort de coups de fouet et d'appels dès que la masse de personnes collées au portail s’était écartée devant nous.

A ma grande surprise, Holmes m'entraîna jusqu'à Scotland Yard où nous descendîmes. Le détective avait recouvré son calme et son impassibilité. Il glissa sa carte de visite dans la main du sergent préposé à la porte et je vis avec joie s'ouvrir les bureaux de Scotland Yard devant nous. Je n'étais encore jamais venu, je jetais des regards curieux sur les couloirs que nous traversions, les personnes que nous rencontrions mais mon ami ne s'arrêta pas. Il était guidé par une idée qui m'était totalement inconnue.

Nous passâmes par des corridors, des escaliers et entrâmes dans un bureau spacieux. Un homme doté d'une petite moustache élégante observa mon ami avec étonnement.

\- M. Holmes ? Que désirez-vous donc ?

\- Où est Richard Loyd ?

\- Cellule 12, mais vous ne pouvez pas…

Holmes n'en eut cure et se précipita hors du bureau. Quelque chose dans son attitude forçait à l'obéissance. Le détective avait l'air prêt à tout. Je commençais à m'inquiéter doucement de cet état de fait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver au quartier des cellules et entrer dans celle de Loyd. Celui-ci était assis nonchalamment sur sa couche et nous regarda entrer sans réussir à cacher son ahurissement.

\- M. Holmes ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ?

Et ce que je craignis d'arriver se passa. Holmes saisit violemment Loyd par les revers de sa veste et le força à se lever de son lit.

\- Où est-il ? Rugit-il d'une voix rendue stridente sous le coup de la fureur, perdant toute mesure.

\- Où est qui ? Répondit Loyd en se débattant avec vigueur de la ferme étreinte de Holmes, en vain.

Pour toute réponse et à ma grande horreur, Holmes sortit son revolver et le pointa sur le front de Loyd. Celui-ci devint pâle comme un mort et me jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Holmes, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Je m'approchai vivement de mon ami, voulant m’interposer.

\- Sortez Watson !

\- Mais voyons Holmes…

\- DEHORS !!!

Le détective me jeta un regard de dément et je reculai lentement jusqu'à la porte, ne pouvant me résoudre à lui obéir malgré tout. Il reporta toute son attention sur l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Répondez Loyd !!! Où est le professeur Moriarty ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

Holmes appuya sur le chien, armant son revolver, prêt à tirer.

\- Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois. Où est-il ?

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Richard Loyd, mais Holmes restait impassible, implacable.

\- Pitié Holmes ! Il me tuera quand il saura que je vous ai parlé.

\- Mon frère a failli mourir assassiné. Je n’ai plus aucune pitié. Je vais vous tuer si vous ne parlez pas. A vous de voir.

La pression exercée par le canon se fit plus intense. Holmes commença à bouger lentement son doigt sur la gâchette, insensible aux cris pitoyables poussés par Loyd. Je m'approchai lentement de mon ami, m'apprêtant à attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de commettre cette monstruosité mais Loyd se décida à avouer.

\- Limehouse, 7, Grenade Street.

Aussitôt Holmes lâcha sa victime qui tomba mollement sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il lui jeta un regard méprisant que je ne lui avais jamais vu et fit disparaître son arme dans sa poche.

Quatre policiers arrivèrent à cet instant à la porte de la cellule, revolvers et matraques aux poings, prêts à tout.

\- Que se passe-t-il M. Holmes ? Nous avons entendu les cris et…

Ils observèrent avec hébétude la scène qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Loyd était couché par terre pleurant à chaudes larmes, Holmes s'allumait tranquillement une pipe, j'étais collé contre le mur, certainement le visage livide.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit placidement le détective. M. Loyd avait quelque chose à avouer mais c'était un peu difficile à faire sortir.

Il se tourna vers les policiers et souffla une longue bouffée de tabac.

\- Ne le laissez surtout pas filer. Il ne doit pas échapper à l'échafaud qui l'attend. Vous venez Watson ?

Holmes, toujours aussi serein, se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement. Les policiers nous regardèrent partir sans réagir.

 

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans la rue pleine de monde. J'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air frais et ne pus me contenir plus longtemps, j'explosai :

\- Holmes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Je vous ai dit Watson qu'il ne faut pas avoir de scrupules dans une enquête. La fin légitime les moyens selon Machiavel.

\- Je vous demande de bien vouloir me confier votre revolver. Vous n'êtes pas capable d'en garder un sur vous. Vous êtes trop dangereux.

\- Cher vieux Watson, vous voulez vraiment me priver de mon moyen de défense alors que nous allons rencontrer l'homme qui se cache derrière tout cela ?

Je le regardai. Il se tenait devant moi, dans la rue, souriant, calme, le chapeau haut-de-forme un peu penché sur la tête, son magnifique costume de cérémonie sur le dos. Je ne sus que répondre. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna jusqu'à un fiacre stationné non loin, en attente de clients potentiels.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que le temps nous est compté. Je ne suis pas très certain que notre homme n'a pas d'autres complices à Scotland Yard. Nous n'avons peut-être qu'une infime avance. Ne gaspillons pas des minutes précieuses.

Je le suivis docilement, ne sachant trop que faire, entraîner Holmes à Scotland Yard et le livrer à la police ? Alerter le sergent préposé à l'entrée ? Je ne pus me résoudre à une solution et l’accompagnai lâchement, sans rien dire.

 

Notre voyage en fiacre me sembla désespérément long. J'étais en but à des sentiments contraires. Holmes contemplait la rue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Holmes, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Qui est le professeur Moriarty ?

\- L'enseignant qui s'est chargé de l'éducation de Sir Edward. Un professeur de mathématiques. Il a vécu en France durant quelques années c'est là qu'il a rencontré ce cher Loyd.

\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

\- On ne remerciera jamais trop assez les gens qui ont la mauvaise habitude de conserver tout et n'importe quoi dans leurs papiers. J'ai trouvé sa piste chez l'inspecteur Tenderley dans des livres de compte où son nom tombait régulièrement accolé à de fortes sommes d'argent. Je n'ai eu qu'à recouper avec la liste des professeurs ayant enseigné à l'université de Sir Edward durant les années où il s'y trouvait. Un vrai jeu d'enfants. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser à Londres. Mes francs-tireurs me manquent dans ce genre d'affaire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le quartier de Limehouse, aussi enfumé et sombre que les docks non loin. C'était un quartier cosmopolite, rempli de malheureux immigrants sans le sou, de musculeux coolies, de marchandises venues du monde entier. C'était un quartier dangereux et pauvre où nous ne passâmes pas inaperçus avec nos tenues d'apparat. De sombres regards nous regardèrent passer sans aménité. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au 7, Grenade Street. La porte était ouverte, nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, l'arme au point. Personne ! Une petite pendule trônait sur la cheminée noircie par la suie et égrenait les minutes lentement.

Holmes fit rapidement le tour du petit deux-pièces misérable et sale puis s'écria en secouant la tête, blasé.

\- Joués, une fois de plus. Cet homme est une véritable anguille !


	8. UN ESPRIT MACHIAVÉLIQUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que le plus grand détective de tous les temps mérite un génie du Mal à sa hauteur...

SHERLOCK HOLMES se saisit d'une chaise traînant dans un angle de la pièce sordide et sans se soucier des taches qu'il pouvait faire à son magnifique costume, il s'assit en travers et posa ses mains sur le dossier.

\- Alors Watson, que pensez-vous de toutes ces nouvelles données ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Braineson ait été enlevé. Tout s'est passé si vite.

\- Je suis certain que Braineson s'est enfui de son plein gré mon cher Watson.

\- Il était tellement terrorisé, cela peut expliquer le fait qu'il ne se soit pas débattu.

\- Peut-être…

\- Et ce fou dangereux qui a assassiné de nombreuses personnes.

\- Je ne connais pas encore son nom mais je le trouverai dussé-je passer le reste de la vie à courir après lui. Je vengerai Mycroft et mon petit Wiggins !

Il avait un air si résolu que je préférai changer de conversation.

\- Sir Edward n'avait vraiment aucune chance face à un tel tueur.

\- Certes.

\- Holmes, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans cette affaire.

Mon compagnon leva les yeux et m'observa attentivement.

\- Nous avons affaire à un tueur vraiment habile. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir employé pour assassiner Sir Edward ? Cela aurait été plus radical que d’attendre que Sir Edward se suicide. Cela me semble être un pari sur l’avenir assez irresponsable.

\- Plus radical, certes, mais beaucoup plus dangereux. Avec ce suicide venu si à point, le professeur Moriarty et ses sbires ne sont pas impliqués dans ce crime. Aucun tribunal n’acceptera la foule de petits indices ou déductions que je pourrai présenter à l’encontre de nos meurtriers. Je n’ai aucune réelle preuve.

\- C’est réellement machiavélique. Ils ont pensé à tout.

Un sourire apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage froid de Sherlock Holmes. Il me jeta un regard amusé et s'écria sur un ton très sérieux où pointait un soupçon d'ironie.

\- Mon cher Watson, à mon tour de vous poser quelques petites questions qui me chiffonnent. Je me les pose depuis bien longtemps. Que savez-vous des suicides ?

La question me pris de cours. J'ouvris la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

\- Un être humain mettant lui-même fin à ses jours.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Durant mes années d'exercice de la médecine en hôpital, j'ai vu plusieurs cas de suicides. Beaucoup avertissent leurs proches de leur acte longtemps à l'avance. Souvent on ne les prend pas au sérieux. Mais d’autres ne parlent pas, n'expriment rien de leur souffrance jusqu'au jour fatal où ils passent à l'acte.

\- J'ai moi-même été confronté à cette atrocité dans mon métier, rétorqua tranquillement mon compagnon. Quelles observations en avez-vous encore tirées ?

Je tiquai sur le mot mais Holmes ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être insensible dans ses propos, c'était dans sa nature.

\- Souvent les suicidés choisissent une mort rapide. S'ils souhaitent en finir, ils ne veulent pas pour autant souffrir plus que nécessaire. Ils se gavent de médicaments, sautent d'un pont, se pendent. Malheureusement beaucoup connaissent des souffrances atroces par manque de temps, de connaissances anatomiques, nervosité…

Je me rappelais du cas d'une jeune fille, jolie comme un cœur, qui s'était ouverte les veines et avait terminé ses jours en mordant dans un coussin pour ne pas alerter les voisins par ses cris de douleur et d'agonie. J’essayai de chasser vite ce triste souvenir de ma mémoire pour revenir sur notre affaire.

\- Sinon la majorité laisse une trace, une lettre pour expliquer leur acte à leurs proches qui n'ont pas vu à quel point ils souffraient.

Holmes rayonnait, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et maintenant Watson qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

\- Vous voulez dire avec le suicide de Sir Edward ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, attendant le reste de ma démonstration.

\- Sir Edward n'a prévenu personne de son acte. Il a continué de travailler, préparant des dossiers avec le Premier Ministre qu'il désirait mener jusqu'au bout, puis il a mis fin à ses jours.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il avait cherché délibérément à obtenir la protection de mon frère Mycroft pour éviter de se faire assassiner.

\- Il n'a pas non plus laissé de lettres d'explication.

Je réfléchis un instant puis m'écriai :

\- Cela ressemble à un acte imprévu, comme si Sir Edward s'était tué sans réfléchir, presque involontairement.

\- Vous y croiriez ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Mon cher Watson, vous êtes arrivé au même point de réflexion que moi-même. Tout est bancal dans cette affaire, un suicide qui n'en est pas un, des lettres de menace qui n'en sont pas, des témoins qui mentent.

\- Qui mentent ?

\- A commencer par ce cher Loyd. Il a fallu que je me fâche pour le faire enfin parler.

Je blêmis sous le souvenir de la scène de la prison et cherchai de nouveau à dévier la conversation.

\- Nous avons toujours cet homme qui a bu un verre de whisky avec Sir Edward la nuit de son « suicide ». Il doit être le responsable de toute cette histoire. La police a peut-être une fiche au sujet de ce meurtrier tatoué ?

\- Je ne suis même pas certain que les archives de Scotland Yard n'aient pas été manipulées, mon pauvre Watson. Tenderley a travaillé si longtemps dans ces locaux.

\- Allons Holmes, on dirait que vous soupçonnez un complot.

Holmes ne répondit pas. Sa pipe s'était éteinte, il s'alluma une cigarette à la place et sentit l'odeur forte du tabac en fermant les yeux.

\- Une autre question plus concrète mon cher Watson. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un homme à mettre fin à ses jours comme ça sans réfléchir ?

\- La peur, la colère, la folie… Il y a mille et une raisons qui peuvent acculer un homme au suicide.

\- Sans suivre les principes d'un suicide en bonne et due forme ? Vous vous contredisez mon ami. Il n'y avait rien dans ce bureau à part cet inconnu.

\- Vous pensez que Sir Edward s'est tué parce que cet inconnu l’a poussé à cette extrémité ?

Je me tus, mettant de l’ordre dans mes idées avant de reprendre.

\- Oui… Peut-être cet homme était venu seulement dans ce but. Commettre un meurtre sans pour autant se tacher les mains. Presque un crime parfait ! Seulement Richard Loyd a été le témoin involontaire de cette scène. D’où les tentatives de meurtre sur votre personne, lorsque vous ressembliez à notre cambrioleur.

Holmes ne me répondit pas, continuant à m'écouter développer mon raisonnement.

\- Ou alors c'était une machination. Loyd connaît le professeur Moriarty puisqu’il en a peur. Sa présence à Buckingham Palace ce soir-là n’était donc pas une coïncidence. Loyd était complice de notre homme et devait apparaître à Sir Edward à un moment fatidique pour le pousser à se tuer. Comme au théâtre. L’instant suprême où le rideau se lève sur les acteurs du spectacle. C’est aussi une explication plausible.

Holmes applaudit vigoureusement, un magnifique sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Watson, vous êtes en grands progrès ! Cette explication est possible, en effet. Mais je voudrais faire revenir votre attention sur un point. On a bien tenté d’assassiner Loyd. Pourquoi si c’est un complice ?

\- Mon Dieu ! Cette affaire est incompréhensible !

Holmes se leva et fit quelques pas dans le petit salon délabré. Soudain il posa ses yeux perçants sur moi et murmura en souriant amèrement.

\- Mon cher Watson, vous m’avez demandé si je pensais à un complot, je me dois de vous avouer que c’est effectivement le cas. Oui un complot se trame dans l’ombre, j’en ai découvert plusieurs fils mais beaucoup m’échappent encore.

Holmes poussa un long soupir et écrasa sa cigarette sur le dossier de la chaise. Le silence retomba sur la conversation. Seul le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Il est déjà tard Watson. J’ai un rendez-vous important.

\- Avec qui ?

Holmes observa d’un air ironique son costume de cérémonie.

\- Nous n’allons pas passer inaperçus dans une telle tenue là où nous devons nous rendre. Il serait plus judicieux de nous changer avant.

Je me levai à mon tour, légèrement agacé qu’il élude ainsi mes questions. 

\- Mais où devons-nous aller ?

\- Nous n’avons pas déjeuné ce midi, je vous soupçonne d’être mort de faim, mon pauvre Watson. Que diriez-vous d’un repas chez Mme Fanny ? Cette brave femme doit bien avoir quelques vêtements plus discrets à nous prêter. Parfois des clients malhonnêtes se font un peu piller par ces dames pour apprendre l’honnêteté.

\- Mais…

L’énormité de la chose me fit perdre la voix, Holmes saisit son chapeau haut-de-forme et nous sortîmes.

 

Hélas, dès que la porte fut refermée derrière nous, nous vîmes que nous étions attendus. Quatre types patibulaires, armés de manches de pioche, se tenaient devant nous dans Grenade Street. Leurs intentions étaient très claires. L’un d’eux s’écria :

\- Lequel est le fouineur ?

Holmes eut un petit sourire en coin et son regard se posa calmement sur son interlocuteur.

\- Je crois que vous faites allusion à moi, monsieur.

\- Le patron vous envoie dire que vous avez dépassé les bornes. Il croyait qu’il avait été clair avec vous.

\- Mais ce n’est pas tout à fait le cas, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Enfin, comme vous comprenez pas, il nous a dit de vous remettre les idées en place une fois pour toute. De façon définitive. On est libre de la façon d’agir.

\- Et vous avez choisi le matraquage à mort. Comme pour ce pauvre David Lambey ? Vous n’arrivez pas à varier assez votre _modus operandi_ messieurs. Cela vous conduira à la corde.

L’homme tiqua, son visage de brute devint blême.

\- Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vous crois pas.

\- De toute façon on est pas là pour causer.

L’homme s’était vite repris et fit signe à ses compagnons de commencer l’attaque. Notre situation n’était pas belle, nous étions coincés dans une impasse étroite. Impossible de faire demi tour, ou de se mettre à courir pour fuir. Je vis Holmes saisir sa canne de combat et en faire sortir la fine lame. Je m’emparai de mon revolver, plus disposé à tirer qu’à me battre en gentilhomme. Nous restâmes un instant face à face. Dans l’expectative. Une voix résonna quelque part dans la rue.

\- Prenez garde ! Ils ont des revolvers.

Holmes leva la tête, cherchant d’où venait la voix, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Professeur Moriarty ? Seriez-vous présent ? Voilà qui va à l’encontre de tous vos principes de sûreté. Je suis flatté.

Je perçus un mouvement sur ma droite, une ombre était apparue dans l’encoignure d’une porte.

\- Vous êtes si prévisible M. Holmes. Je savais que vous ne manqueriez pas de vous précipiter dans ma cachette dès que Loyd aurait avoué.

\- En somme, vous l’avez laissé en vie intentionnellement à mon propos ?

\- Loyd est mort à l’heure où je vous parle, M. Holmes. Mais je suis simplement surpris du temps que vous avez mis à découvrir mon repaire. Votre frère a été plus rapide, cela fait deux jours qu’il me fait suivre. Au fait, comment se porte-t-il ?

Le visage de mon compagnon se fit plus dur.

\- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

\- Pour l’instant, en tout cas… Mais assez bavardé, M. Holmes. Comme vous l’avez dit, je déroge à mes règles de sécurité en venant assister moi-même à votre assassinat. Seulement vous avez trop perdu de temps dans la maison, je me vois maintenant au regret de partir. Mon devoir m’appelle ailleurs.

\- Auprès de ce cher Braineson, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Adieu M. Holmes. Tuez-les.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent lugubrement dans la ruelle sombre et empuantie. Les quatre hommes se décidèrent et se précipitèrent sur nous. Je fus assez rapide et d’un coup de revolver j’en blessai un qui s’effondra à terre. Malheureusement un violent coup de gourdin me percuta la main. Je poussai un cri de douleur et lâchai l’arme.

\- Ca va Watson ? Me hurla Holmes, tout en jouant du bâton contre deux autres sbires.

\- On ne peut mieux, grimaçai-je.

Ma main droite était inutilisable et le dernier malandrin profita de cet avantage pour se jeter sur moi. Je reculai, soutenant le choc et évitant les coups de bâton rageurs qu’il m’assénait. Je cherchai des yeux mon revolver, quelque part sur le sol, ma seule chance de salut. Un cri étouffé me parvint. Holmes avait réussi à transpercer un de ses adversaires de sa longue lame.

Il restait encore deux agresseurs, nous étions déjà fatigués. Heureusement ils n’étaient pas en meilleur état que nous. Un bref instant je pus même approcher mon homme et lui jeter un vigoureux coup de poing au visage. Il me répondit en me frappant sérieusement à l’estomac de son gourdin. Je tombai à genoux sous la douleur. Ce fut ce qui me sauva la vie. Une détonation retentit dans le silence de la ruelle. La balle atteignit mon homme au front, le tuant sur le coup. Aussitôt une cavalcade résonna sur les pavés, le quatrième larron s’enfuyait sans demander son reste. Je levai les yeux, apercevant Holmes, le revolver fumant dans la main.

Immédiatement il se retrouva à mes côtés, m’aidant à me redresser.

\- Vous allez bien Watson ? Je vous en supplie, dîtes-moi que vous n’avez rien.

Mon souffle était bloqué du fait de la violence du coup, je levai les mains pour l’apaiser et aperçus le regard inquiet de mon ami. Son visage était décoré par une formidable estafilade sanguinolente. Un coup de couteau.

\- Et… vous ? Haletai-je.

Un sourire rassuré apparut sur les traits de mon compagnon.

\- Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi c’est que vous n’allez pas si mal que cela. Vous m’avez fait une belle peur.

Holmes me laissa reprendre mon souffle et entreprit de fouiller les trois corps étendus sur le sol. Il secoua la tête d’un air fatigué. Je le vis revenir vers moi le regard attristé. Il me rendit mon revolver.

\- Je crains que vous n’ayez tué votre adversaire Watson. C’est bien dommage.

\- Je l’ai tué ? M’écriai-je alarmé.

Une violente quinte de toux m’obligea à me tordre en deux. Il fallait ménager mon souffle.

\- Une très bonne balle, en plein cœur.

Ma tête me tournait, je pliai les genoux et retombai à terre. La dernière fois que j’avais tiré pour tuer remontait à l’Afghanistan et c’était pour des raisons de guerre. Cela me fit un choc énorme. Une vague de nausée me submergea, et pendant plusieurs minutes je fus incapable de suivre les paroles de Holmes. Enfin je réussis à me ressaisir même si mon souffle restait très douloureux. Je me relevai et m’approchai de mon compagnon.

\- Qui étaient tous ces hommes Holmes ? Soufflai-je. Vous les connaissiez ?

\- Je les connais en effet. J’ai été négligent Watson. Nous aurions du commencer par nous grimer avant de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je suis réellement désolé, mon cher.

\- Vous auriez pu prévoir une telle agression ?

\- Cela fait trois jours que j’échappe à des tentatives de meurtre à répétition. Je commence à en avoir l’habitude.

Holmes souriait d’un air blasé. Il épongea d’un revers de manche le sang sur son visage.

\- Mais qui est ce professeur Moriarty ?

\- Watson, vous devez vous reposer. Je vous emmène dans un endroit tranquille. Quittons ce lieu de guet-apens avant que Moriarty n’envoie chercher des nouvelles.

\- Non Holmes ! J’exige des explications immédiatement.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus au mieux de ma forme mon cher Watson. J’ai besoin d’un remontant.

Pour la première fois j’observai avec plus d’attention mon ami. Il semblait épuisé, en effet, et le sang n’en finissait pas de dégoutter sur la veste noire de son costume. Il tenait son bras gauche avec raideur, certainement un coup de gourdin l’avait atteint. J’acceptai de remettre à plus tard les explications et le suivis. Holmes s’empara de mon bras et m’aida à marcher. Nous repassâmes dans le quartier malfamé des quais. Il n’y avait plus personne dans les rues enfumées. J’entendis mon compagnon pousser un petit rire nerveux.

\- C’est toujours ainsi dans l’East End. Aucun témoin, aucun indice.

\- Mais si Moriarty nous fait suivre ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

\- C’est hélas un risque à prendre.

Nous passâmes lentement dans les rues sombres. Notre aspect était bien moins éclatant que tantôt, nous devions avoir plutôt l’air de deux bourgeois de mauvaise vie. Deux ivrognes au pas chaloupé. Un fiacre qui passait nous permit de rejoindre plus vite notre destination : la maison de Mme Fanny.

 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mme Fanny, engoncée dans une ample robe aux tons rosés, pour nous ouvrir la porte. Elle poussa un léger cri en voyant notre misérable état.

\- Auriez-vous l’amabilité de nous offrir le gîte ? Demanda Holmes en souriant gentiment.

\- Mais… Mais…

Ce fut la seule réponse que cette malheureuse réussit à donner lorsque nous la bousculâmes pour entrer. Une fois dans le salon, heureusement vide de ses occupantes, elle retrouva l’usage de la parole.

\- Mon Dieu ! M. Holmes ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Rien de bien grave. Auriez-vous quelque chose de fort ?

La tenancière obéit prestement et disparut quelques minutes. Elle revint avec un flacon de cognac à la main et trois verres. Elle les remplit largement et vida le sien d’un trait. Nous l’imitâmes avec joie. Cela me donna un coup de fouet et je me resservis un deuxième verre.

\- Pourriez-vous m’expliquer ce qui se passe M. Holmes ? Déjà que je me retrouve avec Peggy sur les bras et maintenant vous arrivez sans prévenir et me flanquez une belle frousse. On dirait que vous êtes passés sous un train.

\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait cela, madame, mais il y a de l’idée.

Holmes souriait tout en défaisant sa cravate de soie noire. Il inspecta son costume et secoua la tête en découvrant les nombreuses déchirures dans le tissu et les multiples taches de sang.

\- Mme Hudson ne sera pas contente quand elle verra l’état de nos habits Watson.

Il jeta un regard amusé sur la grasse femme en robe rose.

\- Mme Fanny, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Oui-da M. Holmes, sourit la tenancière. Je pense bien, vous étiez là dès que j’ai ouvert cet établissement. Cela doit faire une bonne dizaine d’années maintenant.

\- Donc je connais bien les lieux et vos habitudes. Ne posséderiez-vous pas deux costumes discrets pour deux gentlemen de notre gabarit ?

\- Pour sûr M. Holmes. Mais si je puis me permettre, il faudrait surtout songer à cacher vos blessures. Contre ça je ne peux rien faire.

Holmes eut un petit rire nerveux et me désigna de la tête.

\- J’ai là un excellent médecin mais il a oublié sa trousse médicale. Ne pourriez-vous…

\- Je suis trop bonne avec vous M. Holmes, le coupa Mme Fanny en se mettant à rire aussi. J’ai bien quelques petites choses. Parfois mes filles ont besoin de soins rapides lorsqu’elles ont rencontré des clients indélicats. Je reviens.

A nouveau elle disparut du salon durant plusieurs minutes. Je n’osais pas inspecter les lieux, trop de tableaux, de photographies gênaient ma pudeur. Holmes s’était confortablement installé sur un divan, contre des coussins multicolores et il fermait les yeux.

\- Depuis quand connaissez-vous cet endroit Holmes ? m’enquis-je.

\- Peut-être dix ans, peut-être quinze… Je n’ai pas tenu le compte des jours.

\- Et Lisette ?

Holmes rouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard perçant.

\- C’est une ancienne cliente, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Que cherchez-vous à me faire dire Watson ?

Je fus coupé par l’arrivée de Mme Fanny. Elle portait dans ses bras des habits masculins dont je préférai ignorer la provenance. Elle déposa devant moi une petite mallette médicale. Elle avait aussi songé à nous apporter quelques victuailles, du pain et du fromage.

\- Je vous connais bien aussi M. Holmes. Je suis sûre que vous n’avez rien mangé depuis ce matin. Voilà de quoi vous faire tenir quelques heures de plus. J’espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans ces vêtements. Je vous laisse.

\- Vous êtes une perle Mme Fanny. Où est Lisette ?

Holmes avait posé cette question sur un ton indifférent tout en commençant à étudier les habits jetés pêle-mêle sur le divan. Mme Fanny se retourna et le regarda en souriant d’un air moqueur.

\- Elle n’est pas encore visible, peut-être dans une demie heure. Elle est avec…

\- Je vous remercie Mme Fanny, la coupa Holmes. Pourriez-vous avoir la bonté de lui dire que son affaire est en bonne voie ?

\- Aucun problème M. Holmes. Mais vous n’allez pas repartir dans cet état ?

Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète. Ce devait être une brave femme tout compte fait, malgré l’odieux métier qu’elle professait.

\- Chère Mme Fanny, veuillez ne pas oublier mon message, je vous prie.

La tenancière hocha la tête et quitta le salon. Holmes avait fait deux tas de vêtements sur le divan. Il entreprit de se dévêtir. Je préférai pour ma part inspecter le contenu de la mallette médicale et me charger de mes blessures. Je fis jouer les muscles de ma main droite en grimaçant de douleur. Heureusement rien n’était brisé. J’enveloppai ma main d’une longue bande propre en ajoutant un peu de baume pour apaiser la souffrance. Dieu merci je n’avais pas d’autre blessure. Mon ventre me faisait encore souffrir mais je n’avais qu’un large hématome. Je me soignai en quelques minutes. Ensuite, je m’approchai de Holmes. Il se tenait en chemise, assis sur le divan et avait refermé les yeux quelques instants. Il sursauta lorsque je m’accroupis devant lui et l’auscultai rapidement.

\- Je vais devoir y retourner, murmura Holmes tout en me laissant relever la manche de son bras gauche.

Un magnifique horion bleuâtre s’étalait sur son avant-bras. Rien de sérieux.

\- Vous pensez retrouver sa piste ?

\- Moriarty est un dur adversaire, mais je ne suis pas non plus un amateur.

Je le regardai en face quelques secondes.

\- Il me semble que vous me devez quelques explications Holmes. Qui est ce professeur Moriarty ?

\- Allez-vous seulement me croire mon cher Watson ? Cela fait déjà quelques mois que je suis sur sa piste.

\- Quelques mois ?

J’étais abasourdi et ma main gauche, malhabile, appuya trop fort sur la blessure du détective. Sa longue estafilade sur son visage était bien profonde, peut-être Holmes allait-il conserver une belle cicatrice en souvenir de notre aventure. Il serra les lèvres de douleur sans rien dire.

\- Continuez Holmes, lui intimai-je, tâchant de travailler avec plus de douceur.

Je pris soin d’étaler une pommade cicatrisante et me relevai doucement. Le visage anguleux de mon compagnon reflétait à la fois la fatigue et la rancœur.

\- Je commence à penser sérieusement et réellement que ce Moriarty est un homme qui contrôle la pègre de toute l'Europe, un chef suprême pour les truands. Comment dire ? Une sorte de Napoléon du Crime, Watson ! Un grand coëre dans une immense Cour des Miracles à l’échelle européenne. L'instigateur de nombreuses affaires criminelles de Londres, de Paris et d’ailleurs, commises à ce jour. Le moindre vol, crime, meurtre, cambriolage, a été décidé, préparé, organisé et ordonné par lui et pour lui, mais n'est commis que par ses agents, lui ne faisant rien et donc ne risquant rien.

\- Holmes, c'est impossible. Jamais un seul homme ne pourrait s'occuper de tout ça à la fois. Tout est si différent, si complexe.

\- Mycroft le fait mais pour le bien de notre gouvernement. Ce Moriarty est quelqu'un de très intelligent, une sorte d'homme cerveau. Il réfléchitet agit, ou plutôt il fait agir ses sbires.

\- Seigneur ! Que pouvez-vous faire contre une telle organisation ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l’histoire de David Lambey, n’est-ce pas ? Me rétorqua le détective.

Je secouai la tête vivement en vidant mon grand verre de cognac.

\- David Lambey était un boxeur professionnel. Il a été assassiné en pleine rue le mois dernier. On l’a retrouvé dans Limehouse, battu à mort. La police a conclu que c’était un meurtre commis par un ou plusieurs inconnus dans le but de voler la victime. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu’il était irlandais…

\- Limehouse ?

\- Si je vous avoue que cet homme travaillait pour moi et cherchait à introduire la bande du professeur Moriarty, qu’en pensez-vous ?

\- Seigneur, répétai-je malgré moi.

\- Enfin si j’ajoute que le corps de Lambey portait d’autres marques, plus subtiles. Comme des brûlures de cigarettes. Vous en déduisez quoi ?

\- Il a été torturé ?

\- Cette affaire n’est pas belle mon cher Watson. « Ils » ont fait parler David. Et Dieu sait ce qu’il a bien pu leur avouer. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de loquace mais David était un ami, je ne sais ce qu’il pouvait bien connaître de nos vies privées. Nous sommes vulnérables. Nous et nos proches.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage lorsque je songeai tout à coup à ma tendre épouse. Holmes me rassura d’un petit sourire.

\- Je ne vous l’ai jamais dis mon cher Watson mais votre femme est quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. Melle Morstan n’a rien perdu de sa vivacité d’esprit et de son courage maintenant qu’elle est mariée. C’est moi qui lui ai envoyé la lettre qui l’a poussée à faire si précipitamment ses valises. Elle n’a posé aucune question lorsque je l’ai accompagnée à la gare. Et je fus agréablement surpris qu’elle ait accepté de ne pas vous en parler sans plus d’explications de ma part.

\- Où est-elle Holmes ?

Ma voix était ferme, à la limite menaçante malgré moi.

\- Du calme Watson. Elle est en sécurité, chez une de mes connaissances de Manchester.

\- Vous êtes certain qu’elle ne risque rien ?

Holmes ne me répondit pas, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Holmes ! Je vous parle.

\- Je ne peux pas en être absolument certain, vous le savez très bien Watson. Mais David ignorait l’existence de cette personne. Donc malgré les tortures, il ne pouvait pas en parler.

Je m’effondrai dans un fauteuil et observai le détective, si impassible. Mon épouse était quelque part, dans un endroit dont j’ignorais tout et il fallait que je le crois sur parole. Je songeai avec effroi au meurtre des Weaver et priai pour que Holmes ne se trompe pas.

Celui-ci se leva et commença à se changer. Je fis de même et me sentis plus serein dans une tenue plus habituelle, même si elle ne m’appartenait pas.

\- Où pensez-vous qu’il se cache ?

\- Moriarty doit être retourné à ses occupations auprès de Braineson. Mais j’ai besoin de comprendre quel va être son prochain coup pour pouvoir avancer.

\- Auprès de Braineson ? Pour quelle raison ? C’est un secrétaire intègre et…

\- Je me suis renseigné mon cher Watson. Notre secrétaire, si sérieux et si dévoué, est un jeune homme de provenance douteuse. Il a fait ses études à Cambridge, à Paris…auprès d’un certain professeur Moriarty.

\- Pourtant il a l’air si sympathique. C’est incroyable ! Mais pourquoi l’enlever si c’est un complice ?

\- Je me demande s’il ne jouait pas la comédie. En tout cas, je ne le vois pas neutre dans cette affaire. C’était le plus proche collaborateur de Sir Edward.

\- Et toute cette machination contre un simple ministre des Affaires Etrangères ? Que de machiavélisme dans ce meurtre.

\- N’avais-je pas parlé d’un Napoléon du Crime ?

\- Pauvre Sir Edward, c’était un véritable complot mené contre lui.

\- Un complot qui a des ramifications. N’oubliez pas Watson que le but principal du professeur Moriarty est de tuer la Reine. N’est-ce pas autour de cela que tournent les lettres de menace ?

Je sentis la terre se fendiller sous mes pieds.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais il faut alerter les autorités !

\- Elles le sont déjà, mon pauvre ami, sourit tristement Holmes. Cela ne servirait à rien d’augmenter la peur qui règne au sein du gouvernement. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment la tentative d’assassinat aura lieu, cela serait inutile. Le professeur Moriarty nous a déjà amplement prouvé qu’il était très adroit et il a un coup d’avance sur nous.

\- Un coup d’avance ?

\- Je me demande si Braineson a déjà assisté à une séance du parlement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Holmes ?

\- Pour organiser un attentat, il faut des informations précises. Si Moriarty veut se charger de la Reine à Londres, il a besoin d’indications. C’est pour lui donner tous ces contretemps que Sir Edward a poussé Sa Majesté à partir en avance à Balmoral cette année.

\- Vous croyez que Sir Edward a sauvé la Reine ? Ce n’est donc plus un dangereux criminel ?

Holmes éluda la question et reprit sèchement :

\- En tout cas Moriarty est pressé par le temps, sinon pourquoi tenterait-il de nous tuer ? Surtout en prenant le risque d’être présent à notre exécution. Je trouve cela plutôt encourageant.

\- Encourageant ? Vous avez de ces mots.

\- Mais bien sur que c’est encourageant. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de nous faire tuer si cela n’a aucun intérêt pour lui ?

Holmes me contemplait en souriant avec une expression amusée.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce devenu si urgent tout à coup ? m’écriai-je. Pourquoi Moriarty ne peut pas attendre quelques semaines pour essayer d’assassiner la Reine ? Il sait que tout le monde est à ses trousses. Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Tout se fait en une semaine comme si le temps lui manquait à lui aussi.

\- Vous ne voyez pas la raison d’une telle hâte ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Comme d’habitude vous avez écouté Watson mais sans prendre garde. Il y a une loi que Moriarty veut à tout prix éviter, une loi qui lui occasionnerait de bien pénibles problèmes.

\- La police européenne !

\- Ca y est. Vous avez enfin saisi !

Pour une fois je commençais à entrevoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Un ministre au passé trouble qui était redevenu intègre, une loi primordiale pour lutter contre le crime organisé, un chantage odieux pour le faire stopper et pour finir un meurtre.

\- Que va faire Moriarty ?

\- Ce que je ferais si j’étais lui, m’asséna Holmes. Tuer toutes les personnes qui risquent de faire passer la loi malgré la mort de son commanditaire. Si nous faisions des pronostics, je dirais que Sir Georges Twickenham ne risque rien. Il va opposer son veto à cette loi qu’il juge utopiste. Il n’a pas apprécié que le ministre des Affaires Etrangères mette son nez dans les affaires concernant le ministère des Affaires Intérieures. Le Premier Ministre ne sera d’accord que si la Reine l’est aussi.

\- Et c’est dans ses objectifs. Il faut la prévenir Holmes, qu’elle ne revienne pas à Londres, qu’elle reste en Ecosse.

\- Je n’ai pas ce pouvoir, hélas. Seul mon frère pourrait l’ordonner, mais il est à l’hôpital, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il nous faut d’autres indices, d’autres pistes. C’est pour cela que j’avais rendez-vous cet après-midi.

Il sortit sa montre de son nouveau gilet et l’observa quelques instants. Il paraissait ennuyé.

\- Déjà une heure de retard. Que va penser Johnson ?

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il est vrai que je ne vous ai jamais vraiment emmené dans mes pérégrinations nocturnes mon cher Watson, sourit Holmes. Vous ne connaissez pas mon réseau d’informateurs. Vous en verrez un tout à l’heure. D’abord mangeons un morceau.

Un long silence retomba sur la conversation. Holmes se servit une large tranche de pain qu’il recouvrit de fromage. Je l’imitai. Et je crus entendre, au-delà du bruit de nos mastications, quelque chose de plus diffus. Comme un gémissement. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes puis nous quittâmes ce lieu de débauche.

 

Cette fois personne ne nous attendait lorsque nous débouchâmes dans la rue. J’en fus plus que soulagé. Nous étions méconnaissables. Holmes adopta un pas chaloupé qui lui donnait l’air d’un marin revenu depuis peu à terre. Je n’avais pas à me forcer pour avoir le même pas, ma démarche étant naturellement boiteuse à cause d’une balle jezail, cadeau d’un Afghan. Nous marchâmes longtemps. Holmes m’entraîna dans les méandres de cet East End où je n’étais jamais allé me promener. Soudain, mon guide s’arrêta et entra dans un estaminet à l’allure minable : «  _Le Coup prêt_  ». C’était de mauvais goût dans ces lieux encore entachés du souvenir de Jack l’Eventreur.

L’atmosphère était empuantie de fumée. Plusieurs groupes de personnes étaient présents, buvant et fumant. Je frémis en percevant le regard de ces êtres au visage de brute. Mais aucun ne sembla nous reconnaître. Holmes s’approcha résolument d’une table. Un gigantesque noir était assis en compagnie de deux filles échevelées. En nous voyant arriver, il rejeta les deux prostituées et nous accueillit d’un rire sonore.

\- Une heure de retard. J’attends des excuses, j’ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Navré de ce contretemps bien involontaire de ma part, je vous l’assure Johnson.

Le dénommé Johnson jeta un regard amusé sur les blessures du détective et sourit.

\- Bien involontaire, je le pense bien.

Holmes leva la main et commanda trois bières, puis il reporta son attention sur Johnson.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Le professeur n’a pas cessé de changer de planque ces derniers temps. Je suis moins dans la confidence. Impossible de savoir où il se cache. Il commence à se méfier de tous…et de toutes.

\- Prenez garde à vous Johnson, je ne veux pas d’un autre cadavre sur les bras.

\- Annie le serre de près. C’est surtout pour elle que je me fais du mouron. Il est pas tendre avec les espions, le professeur. Moi, j’attends qu’il m’appelle à son service. Cela ne devrait plus tarder. On dirait que quelque chose se prépare !

\- Je vous promets que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous mettrais à contribution, vous et votre amie.

\- Au moins je vous aurai remboursé ma dette. Entre la pendaison à Boston pour un vol à main armée et une balle à Londres à votre service, je pense que j’ai bien choisi. Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- David aussi me devait la vie sauve.

Johnson ne releva pas, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Par contre, j’ai quelque chose d’intéressant que mon Annie a récolté hier. Le professeur est venu la voir. Comme toujours, il a été très discret. Annie n’a pas pu savoir d’où il venait. Mais il lui a fait quelques confidences sur l’oreiller. Il a acheté beaucoup de produits chimiques hier et avant-hier. Une vraie cargaison de laboratoire. Annie a bien essayé de savoir pour faire quoi mais il l’a méchamment renvoyée sur les roses.

\- Des produits chimiques ? Moriarty est un chimiste hors pair, mais que veut-il faire de tout cela ? Connaissez-vous les noms de ces produits ?

\- J’en sais fichtre rien.

Johnson se leva et nous jeta un rapide salut.

\- Bon faut que j’y aille. Faudrait pas que je me fasse remarquer. Une heure d’absence, c’est déjà trop.

Holmes but d’un trait le contenu de son verre de bière, une grimace aux lèvres.

\- Des produits chimiques ? Si seulement je connaissais le nom des produits, j’aurai une idée plus précise de leurs différents usages possibles. Nous allons partir Watson. J’ai besoin de réfléchir.

Personne ne fit attention à notre départ. Il nous fallut pas longtemps avant de découvrir un fiacre, abandonnant nos costumes abîmés aux bons soins de Mme Fanny.


	9. UNE INCONNUE APPARAÎT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson est seul...et une mystérieuse femme apparaît... La vie des frère Holmes se complique.

LE DETECTIVE amateur me certifia qu’il ne fallait pas retourner à Baker Street. Il craignait une embuscade. A ma grande surprise, nous prîmes le chemin de Pall Mall. Holmes m’entraîna dans l’appartement de son frère dont il crocheta la serrure de la porte d’entrée.

L’intérieur était confortable, avec des fauteuils de cuir profonds, des coffrets de liqueur exposés à toutes les tentations, des tableaux des écoles anglaises du XVIIIe siècle. Un vrai appartement de célibataire. Aucune présence féminine n’était perceptible. Je me calai dans un large fauteuil noir en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Holmes s’empara d’un flacon de cognac et nous remplit deux verres de cristal brillant.

\- Il nous faut réfléchir posément. Mais j’ai besoin d’informations pour avancer. Vous allez rester ici, Watson. Je vais revenir d’ici peu.

Je me redressai violemment, une telle idée me fit bondir.

\- Il en est hors de question mon cher !

\- Allons Watson, soyez raisonnable. Je ne suis venu ici que pour vous mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet dont on peut se débarrasser à la consigne.

\- Watson. Vous êtes blessé. Je n’ai plus que la fin de cette journée pour comprendre comment Moriarty va tenter d’assassiner la Reine demain. Je ne peux pas veiller sur vous.

\- Ce que vous dîtes est ignoble Holmes. Je ne suis plus un enfant !

\- Justement, glapit Holmes, d’une voix suraiguë. Ne vous comportez pas comme tel !

Et il disparut en claquant la porte. J’eus une extrême envie de le suivre sans prendre garde à ses propos mais je lui aurai donné raison par un tel comportement infantile. Je m’assis dans un fauteuil et me préparai à ronger mon frein toute la journée.

En fait je n’eus pas à attendre trop longtemps car un évènement imprévu arriva dans les heures qui suivirent. Alors que je m’endormais doucement, assommé par le cognac que j’avais ingurgité tantôt et la fatigue, quelqu’un força la porte d’entrée et pénétra dans l’appartement de Mycroft Holmes.

Je me dressai dans la pénombre du salon où je me trouvai et attendis le cœur battant. Ce ne pouvait pas être Sherlock Holmes. Saisissant mon revolver, je me dirigeai vers la provenance du bruit. L’intrus se tenait dans le bureau personnel du frère de Holmes et semblait fouiller dans les tiroirs. J’entrai à mon tour, le plus discrètement possible et allumai la lumière. Surpris, ébloui, le cambrioleur se retourna vers moi, laissant s’échapper une pile de documents qu’il devait être en train de compulser.

\- Bonjour monsieur, souriai-je, content de mon petit effet.

L’inconnu m’observait, sans rien dire. C’était un tout jeune homme, une casquette enfoncé jusqu’aux oreilles sur la tête, un habit de coupe simple. Sans nul doute, un ouvrier.

\- Pourrais-je savoir à qui j’ai affaire et ce que vous faites ici ?

Il ne me répondit pas, reprenant peu à peu de l’assurance. Je songeai que je n’arriverai certainement pas à le faire parler et regrettai amèrement que Holmes fût absent.

\- Mon petit, je ne suis pas quelqu’un de violent mais s’il faut en arriver là, je le ferais sans hésiter, expliquai-je, le plus calmement possible, m’efforçant de croire à mes propres paroles. Je serais contraint de vous mener à la police. J’y ai des amis hauts placés.

Le jeune homme me regarda fixement. Il avait un visage très fin, presque féminin. Un éclat de rire cristallin s’échappa de sa gorge. A ma grande surprise, il retira délicatement sa casquette, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux blonds cendrés.

\- Allons, docteur Watson ! Vous n’oseriez pas vous en prendre à une femme.

\- Mais…

La femme qui se tenait devant moi était encore assez jeune. La vingtaine à peine passée. Elle me regardait de ses yeux profonds, sans crainte. Un petit sourire errait sur ses lèvres fines.

\- C’est donc ici que Sherlock vous a caché. Je me demandais ce qu’il avait bien pu faire de vous après ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? M’enquis-je avec inquiétude.

\- Vous l’ignorez ? Loyd est mort. Il a été assassiné dans sa cellule de Scotland Yard. L’inspecteur Lestrade est sur les nerfs et M. Holmes m’a envoyé chercher…quelques documents…

Elle me sourit, visiblement elle ne voulait pas m’avouer toute la vérité.

\- Holmes vous a envoyé ? Il ne m’en a rien dit.

\- Vous vous trompez de Holmes, docteur Watson. Je suis aux ordres de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Mais il est à l’hôpital.

\- Il n’est pas à l’agonie. Il est capable de continuer à mener cette enquête. Surtout après les maladresses de son frère !

\- Quelles maladresses ?

\- J’en ai déjà trop dit. Je suis en mission docteur, je ne peux me permettre le luxe de perdre du temps.

Sans transition, elle se retourna et continua à fouiller les documents devant elle. Intrigué par cette femme étrange, je m’approchai et l’observai. Visiblement, elle était ennuyée et ne trouvait pas ce qu’elle cherchait.

\- Pourrais-je me rendre utile ? Risquai-je. Je connais bien les habitudes des frères Holmes. Que cherchez-vous ?

Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux, ses yeux étaient d’un bleu lumineux. Enfin, comme si rien dans mon air serein ne l’avait alertée, elle décida de se jeter à l’eau.

\- Nous savons qu’une livraison a été faite au professeur Moriarty ces temps derniers. Seulement nous n’avons pas le détail des marchandises. M. Holmes pense qu’il doit avoir quelque part le compte-rendu des différents produits en langage codé. Il n’a pas eu le temps de s’en occuper auparavant, conclut-elle avec amertume.

\- Ce sont des produits chimiques. Sherlock Holmes a peur qu’ils ne servent à confectionner une bombe.

La cambrioleuse se tourna vers moi, une sourde inquiétude régnait dans son regard.

\- Qu’est-ce qui peut l’amener à croire cela ?

\- Cette bombe doit servir à un attentat contre la Reine demain.

\- Mon Dieu, gémit-elle.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je trouve cela terrible. Est-il possible que Mycroft Holmes ait le détail des produits ?

\- Nous avons un homme qui s’est infiltré dans la bande de Moriarty mais il n’a pas réussi à grimper les échelons assez vite. Le professeur n’a pas confiance en lui. Néanmoins il a pu avoir accès à une des listes et nous la transmettre. Depuis nous n’avons pas eu d’autres nouvelles de lui.

\- Seigneur, il faut vite retrouver ce papier. Cela peut avoir une importance vitale.

Je l’aidai à vider les tiroirs, jetant à terre des myriades de documents. En vain. L’appartement prit peu à peu l’aspect d’une pièce dévastée par une tornade. Nous étions désespérés.

\- Où peut être ce satané papier ? M. Holmes n’a pas eu la possibilité de me l’expliquer en détail. Il était trop mal en point pour garder l’esprit clair plus longtemps.

Je ne me joignis pas à ses jérémiades. Je m’étais vanté de connaître les habitudes des frères Holmes et essayais maladroitement de les appliquer. Je me mis à parler à voix haute tout en déambulant dans la pièce afin de mettre mes idées au clair.

\- Nous perdons notre temps, Sherlock Holmes ne cache jamais ses dossiers dans des tiroirs secrets ou des doubles-fonds. Il dit que c’est trop simple à trouver. Par contre, il emploie la méthode du détective d’Edgar Allan Poe.

L’étrange femme commençait à montrer des signes d’impatience.

\- Je vous prie de vous presser, docteur. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n’avais pas la journée à perdre.

\- Donc comme Dupin, Mycroft Holmes a du cacher ses papiers importants dans un endroit visible, à portée de tous…

Cette fois, la cambrioleuse parcoura des yeux la pièce, enfin mes propos l’intéressaient.

\- Je comprends le principe. Trouvons la cachette.

Nous fouillâmes méthodiquement les différents meubles du salon. Je tombai sur des photographies de Mycroft Holmes et de sa famille, des livres dont la lecture n’était pas terminée, des gravures sombres et austères. Je ne découvris rien d’autre. Soudain un cri de joie me fit bondir. Ma compagne s’était emparée d’un cadre de bois simple où se trouvait une photographie passée de Mycroft Holmes en costume, portant l’insigne discret du Club Diogène et en sortit un fin papier blanc écru.

\- Cher Mycroft ! Il a toujours un esprit taquin.

Les yeux bleus, brillant, ma cambrioleuse replaça ses longs cheveux blonds sous le couvert de sa casquette et glissa l’enveloppe dans sa veste.

\- Eh bien cher docteur Watson, je me vois dans l’obligation de vous abandonner.

Je me redressai et la dardai de mes regards, il n’était pas question que je ne sache l’entière vérité.

\- Que m’avez-vous caché madame ? Où allez-vous ?

\- Essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Et peut-être sauver notre ami par la même occasion.

\- Holmes ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Je me sentis blêmir, il n’était parti que depuis quelques heures.

\- Il a disparu peu après la découverte du corps de Loyd. Je dois le retrouver.

\- Madame, permettez-moi de vous accompagner. Je ne peux rester inactif tandis que l’avenir de la Couronne est ainsi menacé.

Je taisais la raison plus impérieuse qui me poussait à vouloir agir, l’avenir de mon ami, Sherlock Holmes. Si jamais le professeur Moriarty avait réussi à mettre la main sur lui, je n’osais imaginer la suite.

Mon attitude résolue, peut-être mon regard, eurent raison des résistances de la cambrioleuse. Elle secoua sa tête avec un air las qui me rappela quelqu’un.

\- Vous êtes impossible docteur Watson. Nous allons essayer de cacher un tant soit peu votre identité sous des frusques de Mycroft.

Ce disant, elle disparut dans les profondeurs de l’appartement vide pour n’en revenir que les bras chargés de vêtements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour donner à mon allure diminuée, un air imposant. Je possédais dorénavant un ventre rebondi, des favoris noirâtres du plus bel effet et un chapeau haut-de-forme immense. La vraie caricature du bourgeois parvenu. Quant à mes pansements, ils disparurent sous des couches de fards qu’elle sortit de ses poches.

\- Me voilà méconnaissable !

\- Seule la couleur de vos yeux rappellera à quiconque vous connaît une petite ressemblance avec l’original. Et maintenant, en route. Je suis trop bonne avec vous.

Nous quittâmes l’appartement de Mycroft Holmes et je suivis humblement le jeune ouvrier dans Pall Mall encombrée de passants.

 

Mon guide m’entraîna jusqu’à l’hôpital Saint Bart où était soigné Mycroft Holmes. Il nous fallut de longues et précieuses minutes pour atteindre sa chambre sans nous faire intercepter. Enfin nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt devant le lit où se reposait M. Holmes.

L’imposant frère de Sherlock Holmes était étendu, le visage serein, mais assez pâle. Un bref regard à ses fiches de soin, laissées sur la table, m’apprit que ses jours n’étaient pas en danger. Par contre une telle blessure sur le côté était forcément douloureuse et handicapante. Une intuition réveilla Mycroft Holmes et il posa sur nous un regard las.

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu’il reconnut ma compagne. Par contre ma présence ne l’inquiéta aucunement.

\- Toi ici ! Que va dire Sherlock lorsqu’il saura que tu es impliquée ?

\- Il n’en saura rien. Pour lui je suis toujours à Manchester. Et c’est peut-être mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

J’eus un petit pincement au cœur, voilà la connaissance de Manchester qui devait veiller sur ma Mary. Je voulais l’interroger à ce sujet un peu plus longuement dès que nous serions dehors.

\- Des nouvelles ? Souffla Mycroft.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et lui tendit la liste découverte à Pall Mall. Mycroft la remercia d’un bref signe de tête et regarda avec soin ce document.

\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Une liste codée. Ce professeur de mathématiques se joue de nous jusqu’au bout. Blanchisserie, nourritures diverses et variées… Aucun intérêt. Par contre les chiffres sont significatifs. Serait-ce la clé ?

\- Il doit s’agir de produits chimiques, m’écriai-je. Pouvez-vous les déchiffrer ?

Un regard noir accueillit mes propos, il venait de ma cambrioleuse, debout aux côtés de Mycroft. Celui-ci sourit avec bonhomie.

\- Bien entendu, docteur Watson, mais je crains que cela ne nous soit d’un intérêt quelconque. Ce sont des produits chimiques et la chimie n’est vraiment pas mon point fort. Où est Sherlock ?

\- Nous l’ignorons.

\- Je vais m’efforcer de décoder cette liste. Trouvez mon frère et amenez-le moi. Nous aurons besoin de ses lumières.

\- Mais il y a d’autres chimistes, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à quelqu’un d’autre ? m’écriai-je. Nous sommes pressés par le temps.

\- Si mon raisonnement est juste, vos blessures viennent du bas-quartier de Londres, n’est-ce pas docteur ? Serait-ce Limehouse ? Moriarty doit y avoir un autre repère.

\- Comment avez-vous…

Il éluda mes questions d’une manière bien holmésienne et je sentis la main de mon guide me saisir le bras pour m’entraîner loin de la chambre. Heureusement, car une infirmière arriva à cet instant et il s’en fallut de peu qu’elle ne nous découvre.

 

Nous quittâmes l’hôpital et nous retrouvâmes dans la rue. La femme avait recouvré son aspect d’ouvrier. Nous devions former un drôle de couple, ma compagne déguisée en jeune prolétaire, moi en gros bourgeois aisé. Je saisis mon ouvrier par le bras et l’attirai contre moi.

\- Vous êtes la connaissance de Holmes vivant à Manchester, n’est-ce pas ? Vous aviez reçu l’ordre de surveiller une jeune femme du nom de Mary ?

Elle se débattit mais de peur d’attirer les regards sur nous, elle se calma et prit un accent cockney bien imité.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- C’est ma femme ! Où est-elle ?

J’accentuai involontairement ma pression sur son bras et elle se retourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus brillèrent intensément.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais elle est en sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je relâchai son bras et poussai un long soupir.

\- J’espère que vous ne vous trompez pas, madame.

Elle retrouva son sourire charmeur qui détonnait sur son visage fin de jeune homme. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

\- Et maintenant docteur ? Où commencer les recherches ?

\- Je crains que nous n’arrivions pas facilement à mettre la main sur Holmes. Il était parti depuis presque deux heures lorsque vous êtes venue à Pall Mall.

\- Est-il retourné à Baker Street ?

\- Cela m’étonnerait. Il pense que son appartement est surveillé par les sbires de Moriarty. Et ils sont prêts à tout.

\- Alors reprenons le départ de la piste. Scotland Yard et la mort de Richard Loyd.

\- Il va nous falloir être très convaincants pour pouvoir accéder à l’inspecteur Lestrade.

Certes, cela fut assez complexe de retrouver Lestrade. Il était enfermé dans son bureau de Scotland Yard et interrogeait un par un les policiers chargés de la surveillance des cellules. L’assassinat de Loyd l’embarrassait au-delà de tout. Nous réussîmes après de longs palabres à nous faire admettre dans son bureau mais ce ne fut qu’après m’être débarrassé de toutes mes défroques que l’inspecteur Lestrade me reconnut enfin.

\- Docteur Watson ? Que diable venez-vous faire ici à cette heure ? Et dans cet accoutrement ridicule ? Où est votre acolyte ?

Il jeta un regard méfiant sur le jeune homme m’accompagnant.

\- Nous ne savons pas où il est justement. Auriez-vous une petite idée ?

Lestrade se mit à rire, visiblement la question l’amusait.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que Holmes m’a mis dans la confidence ?

\- Non… Mais nous aurions besoin de le retrouver.

\- Holmes est assez grand pour gérer ses affaires tout seul. Quel est le problème docteur ?

\- C’est à propos de l’enquête…

\- Je vous prierai d’être plus explicite, docteur, je n’ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

\- Nous non plus, explosa ma compagne. Il s’agit de la vie de Sa Majesté.

Lestrade sembla abasourdi, il me jeta un regard surpris mais je ne pus qu’hocher la tête tristement.

\- Diable. Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, dit-il calmement. Je comprends que vous recherchiez Holmes. Peut-on avoir des détails ?

\- Il semblerait qu’un attentat se prépare à l’encontre de la Reine pour demain. Un attentat à la bombe. Demain Sa Majesté doit donner son accord pour un projet de loi et des criminels veulent s’y opposer.

\- La police européenne de Sir Edward Harlyn ?

Je souris. Lestrade n’était pas aussi stupide que Holmes se plaisait à le clamer.

\- J’ai reçu de la part de notre superintendant le détail des évènements concernant l’arrivée de la Reine, mais c’est l’inspecteur Gregson qui devra s’en charger. L’attentat de ce matin m’a coûté la confiance de mon chef, espérons que cela ne me coûte pas plus.

Pauvre Lestrade, dure enquête que ce crime à Buckingham Palace.

\- Pourrions-nous être mis dans la confidence ?

\- Mes chefs s’y opposeraient farouchement, cela est strictement confidentiel.

\- Monsieur Lestrade, vous préférez être tenu pour le responsable de l’assassinat de la Reine ou pour le héros qui a permis de la sauver ?

Ma compagne souriait ironiquement. Décidément son visage fin me rappelait confusément quelqu’un… Lestrade nous observa tous deux, puis en poussant un long soupir, il nous tendit un document officiel.

\- Que je n’ai pas à le regretter docteur Watson !!!

\- N’ayez crainte mon cher Lestrade. Seuls les évènements précédant l’accord de la loi nous intéresse.

Et à ma grande surprise, la Reine était attendue ce soir par le train de vingt heures et non demain.

\- Mais la Reine a avancé l’heure d’arrivée.

\- Elle en avait parlé, docteur Watson. Elle a malheureusement eu vent de ce qui s’est passé dans son palais de Buckingham et elle n’est pas contente.

Lestrade me jeta un regard fatigué et sourit avec lassitude.

\- Je crois que plusieurs personnes vont connaître des changements de poste prochainement et certainement pas des promotions.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Lestrade observait ses petites mains sèches. Soudain, il me regarda.

\- Au fait, Holmes est parti dès qu’il a appris que la Reine avait avancé l’heure de son retour.

\- Cette nouvelle vous était connue depuis longtemps ?

\- C’est arrivé peu après l’enlèvement de Braineson ce matin. Quelle journée noire !

Je repris la lecture du document. La Reine allait donc arriver vers vingt heures par le train officiel. De la gare, un long trajet empli de cérémonial et surprotégé devait conduire la Reine à son palais de Buckingham où les membres du gouvernement la recevraient avec toute la solennité voulue. Suivrait un repas officiel. Le lendemain, à dix heures, la Reine devait partir pour le Parlement où elle allait donner son accord au projet de loi. Le tout se ferait pompeusement, solennellement, lentement…sous le regard des régiments de _Horse Guards_ et des _bobbies_ de Scotland Yard.

\- Où est la faille ?

\- Il n’y en a aucune docteur, répliqua Lestrade, fâché.

\- Il y a forcément un moment où la Reine sera vulnérable, un moment où personne ne pourra la secourir directement, où elle sera tuée.

\- Vous semblez prendre vraiment au sérieux cet attentat contre la Reine. Est-ce une idée de Holmes ?

\- Hélas, oui Lestrade.

Le petit inspecteur se releva et prit un air décidé.

\- Très bien. Je ne suis pas au mieux avec mon collègue mais je vais en parler à l’inspecteur Gregson. Nous allons fouiller ensemble tous les lieux où se trouvera la Reine ce soir et demain. Nous passerons la nuit à le faire s’il le faut mais nous déjouerons ce lâche attentat.

\- Merveilleux Lestrade.

\- De toute façon, que je reste cloîtré ici ou non ne changera rien. Je vais sûrement perdre ma place à Scotland Yard.

\- C’est ce que votre chef vous a dit ?

\- Pas exactement mon cher Watson… Pas exactement…

Il nous jeta un regard et eut un petit sourire narquois.

\- Quant à vous deux, tâchez de disparaître. Je ne veux pas vous voir piétiner mes plates-bandes.

\- Mais…

Puis soudain, comme si une brusque illumination lui était venue à l’esprit, Lestrade me regarda intensément.

\- Au fait mes hommes m’ont parlé d’une violente dispute entre Holmes et Loyd cet après-midi, que pouvez-vous m’en dire ?

Cette fois, je ne sus quoi répondre, mon guide me tira une fois de plus par la manche. Nous nous apprêtions à sortir lorsque Lestrade, l’air de rien, me lança :

\- Je jette l’éponge Watson, mais vous direz à M. Sherlock Holmes que cela ne doit jamais plus se reproduire. Je ne serais plus en mesure de le couvrir une deuxième fois.

Et nous quittâmes Scotland Yard. Je devais être devenu blême car la femme se pencha vers moi, inquiète.

\- Cela ne va pas docteur ?

\- Si si, ne vous inquiétez pas. Que pensez-vous de notre affaire ?

Elle me sourit gentiment, consciente des efforts que je faisais pour changer de conversation.

\- Ce document n’est pas inutile, je connais bien la pompe des familles royales. J’ai souvent assisté à ces démonstrations.

\- Vous avez une idée ?

Sans me répondre, ma compagne posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et me sourit.

 

Ma compagne m’entraîna dans les rues de Londres. Je remarquai avec admiration qu’elle parvenait à effacer de sa démarche le moindre balancement féminin. Elle tanguait comme l’aurait fait un jeune dandy arrogant. Elle réussissait à forcer tout son corps et son être à jouer la comédie de si belle manière que cela demandait un sens du théâtre qu’elle ne pouvait avoir appris que sur les planches. C’était une artiste, une comédienne sans nul doute. Je n’arrêtais pas de me torturer l’esprit à son sujet lorsqu’elle me fit monter dans un fiacre. Elle s’assit à mes côtés, laissant ses regards errer sur la rue. Son fin visage était racé, elle avait un profil noble. Dieu, où avais-je vu cette femme ?

\- Eh bien docteur ? Vous voilà bien silencieux tout à coup, pensez-vous à notre affaire ?

Je sursautai et me raccrochai à la planche de salut qu’elle me tendait.

\- Oui, je me demandai où pouvait bien se trouver Sherlock Holmes en cet instant. Il m’avait dit qu’il voulait réfléchir afin de concevoir son plan d’attaque.

Elle eut un délicieux regard rêveur et me répondit en souriant.

\- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à son sujet. Il arrive toujours à se sortir des situations les plus impossibles.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Elle se tourna et me regarda fixement, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches dans un langoureux sourire. Elle se pencha vers moi avec un petit air mutin.

\- Docteur, vous n’essayez tout de même pas de me faire parler ?

\- Je…

\- Vous êtes adorable. Et vous, pourriez-vous me dire pour quelle raison notre ami s’en serait pris violemment à ce pauvre Loyd peu avant sa mort ? Cela devait être assez grave pour que l’inspecteur Lestrade vous jette un tel avertissement. Un mouvement de colère de Sherlock est si rare, qu’a-t-il bien pu faire ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentis-je d’une toute petite voix.

Elle eut un rire franc, cristallin en penchant délicatement la tête sur le côté. Décidément je la connaissais cette femme étonnante.

\- Qui êtes-vous madame ? Je vous connais mais n’arrive pas à remettre la main sur votre nom.

\- Il est caché depuis si longtemps, ne cherchez plus. Mais revenons à notre affaire voulez-vous ? Nous allons visiter quelques amis du Club Diogène envers qui j’ai toute confiance. Je suis plus sûre de leur action pour trouver cette bombe que de l’ensemble des policiers de Scotland Yard.

Nous fîmes comme elle avait décidé. Nous passâmes au Club Diogène où elle réussit à se faire accepter à ma grande stupeur. Je découvris alors l’envers du décor. Le Club Diogène n’était pas qu’un Club pour personnalités misanthropes et asociales, cette étiquette ne servait qu’à faire fuir les gens simples à l’instinct grégaire.

Par contre, dans les caves de ce vénérable établissement se cachait une organisation secrète. Je crus comprendre à ce que je vis, à ce que j’entendis qu’elle avait des objectifs nobles et patriotiques, elle voulait sauvegarder les intérêts du Royaume-Uni...où qu’ils soient dans le monde…

Holmes avait-il raison de penser que quelque chose reliait le Diogène Club et le gouvernement anglais ?

Ma compagne se débarrassa de sa casquette et rejetant sa longue chevelure blonde, elle m’abandonna dans un recoin pour s’entretenir avec une demie douzaine de personnages. Je me sentais fortement inopportun, une fois de plus on m’abandonnait à la consigne. Enfin, au bout de dix minutes de discussion acharnée, elle revint vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout marche pour le mieux docteur. Mes amis vont se disperser et observer avec circonspection toutes personnes suspectes s’approchant des lieux où se tiendra la Reine.

\- Et le carrosse ?

\- J’y ai pensé, ne vous en faites pas. Ils vont mettre la main dessus et l’examiner.

\- Voilà une équipe efficace. Et nous, que faisons-nous ?

\- La même chose, mais nous allons superviser les différentes équipes. Direction : la gare d’arrivée de la Reine, ce sera notre quartier général.

Elle souriait. Visiblement le jeu l’amusait au-delà de tout, et j’en fus fâché. Il y allait de la vie de plusieurs personnes, ma femme, la Reine, Holmes, pour ne citer que les plus importantes à mes yeux.

Elle m’entraîna dans une autre pièce. Une immense penderie où elle nous choisit de nouveaux costumes. Je me retrouvai bientôt habillé simplement, et me sentis redevenir moi-même. Quant à ma compagne, elle avait retrouvé un aspect plus féminin. Une adorable robe bleue indigo l’enveloppait, accentuant l’éclat de ses yeux azur. J’en eus le souffle coupé. Elle me sourit narquoisement. Puis nous repartîmes, le ventre vide. Je sentis mes blessures me relancer et mes craintes me serrer le cœur.

 

Cette fin d’après-midi fut longue. Nous suivîmes nos équipes dans les différents sites. La gare, le Parlement, enfin Buckingham Palace. Je n’y étais pas revenu depuis le début de cette enquête. Cela me sembla si loin, alors que quatre jours seulement s’étaient passés. Ma compagne observa la façade. Aucun drapeau ne flottait sur le toit, attestant l’absence de Sa Majesté.

Nous marchâmes longtemps cet après-midi-là. Les hommes du Club Diogène purent accéder à tous les sites devant mes yeux surpris. De quel pouvoir occulte disposaient-ils ? Mais tout ceci se fit en vain.

Nous revînmes à la gare, ma compagne ne décolérait pas. Elle gronda ses hommes, les renvoyant à leur recherche. Nous étions fatigués, assis sur un banc devant les quais déserts. Lestrade arriva bientôt à la gare à son tour, en compagnie de ses hommes et de Gregson. Aussitôt nous fûmes entourés.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Cria Lestrade, fâché.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? M’enquis-je, inquiet.

Lestrade secoua la tête, visiblement gêné.

\- Strictement rien, tout est tranquille. Nous avons fouillé, interrogé durant les quelques heures qui nous restaient. Holmes a du se tromper. Il n’y a aucune bombe.

\- Personne ne peut entrer dans ces endroits sans y être autorisé, ajouta Gregson en souriant. Et ils sont surveillés depuis des heures. Pour une fois, M. Holmes s’est fourvoyé.

\- Nous n’avons rien trouvé non plus. Holmes s’est bel et bien trompé, admis-je. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que la vie de la Reine est menacée.

Lestrade retrouva le sourire et me désigna les rangs de policiers, les régiments de _Horse Guards_ qui commençaient à arriver. Bientôt les membres du gouvernement allaient apparaître. La Reine n’allait plus tarder.

\- Que voulez-vous qu’ils fassent Watson ? Nul ne pourra accéder au train pour jeter une bombe. Il y a tant de policiers, de soldats. J’ai doublé le nombre de personnes d’encadrement par rapport à ce matin pour le défilé. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Vous devez avoir raison Lestrade. Holmes s’est trompé, reconnus-je sans joie.


	10. L'ATTENTAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes a toujours raison...mais il doit faire face à un esprit aussi acéré que le sien.

LA CONVICTION de l’inspecteur Lestrade ne me rassura pas, ne mit pas fin à mes appréhensions. Sherlock Holmes était capable de faire des erreurs, c’était certain, mais quelque chose me poussait à croire le contraire. Etrangement cette prémonition devint plus forte. Je me levai et fis quelques pas, abandonnant ma compagne sur le banc. Je sortis de la gare et fus surpris par la foule qui s’était accumulée en quelques minutes devant les portes. Les soldats étaient visibles partout, l’arme au poing. La nuit allait tomber, je jetai un regard à ma montre de gousset. Il était sept heures et quelques, la Reine allait bientôt arriver. Mais je n’étais pas satisfait et j’avais faim. Un mauvais pressentiment me serrait le cœur, Lestrade prenait mes avertissements trop à la légère.

Durant les quelques minutes que je passai à la porte, je vis arriver les premières voitures officielles. Chacune était encerclée par plusieurs _Horse Guards_ , prêts à tout. En effet, on n’avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de protection. Pourtant je n’étais pas satisfait.

Soudain, je vis accourir quelqu’un dans l’ombre, un enfant. J’ouvris la porte de la gare et sortis, insensible à tous les regards de la foule posés sur moi avec insistance.

\- Docteur, cria une petite voix. Vite !

L’enfant m’accosta. C’était Wiggins, le visage complètement affolé. Il avait perdu le souffle et se tenait les côtes pour essayer de le reprendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il Wiggins ?

Le mauvais pressentiment était devenu plus fort, mon cœur cognait à grands coups dans ma poitrine.

\- C’est M. Holmes, docteur. Il est blessé et vous réclame.

\- Holmes blessé, hurlai-je, sans prendre garde à la foule. Où est-il ?

\- A Whitechapel.

\- Seigneur !

Je ne songeai pas une seule seconde à mes compagnons, je les abandonnai sur le champ. Holmes était blessé ! Mon appréhension était donc fondée, je n’arrivai pas à y croire. Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes à découvrir un fiacre, et j’offris un souverain d’or au conducteur pour sa célérité. J’étais au bord de l’affolement, conservant avec grande peine mon calme apparent.

\- Tu dis qu’il est blessé ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a été descendu, il a reçu une balle.

Je ne pus que répéter un « Seigneur » et me tus, perdu dans mes pensées. Wiggins pleurait à chaudes larmes, tentant de se justifier sur son retard.

\- Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche docteur. Vous n’étiez plus à Pall Mall. Je n’ai pas retrouvé votre piste immédiatement.

Je regardai le jeune franc-tireur, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

\- Vous n’avez même pas votre trousse de médecin.

Tout ceci ressemblait à des reproches mais émis par une petite voix enfantine bouleversante. J’ouvris les bras et Wiggins vint s’y coller, pleurant tout son saoul.

\- Il s’était évanoui quand je suis parti et n’arrêtait pas de saigner. Il est peut-être…

Je reculai Wiggins et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t’interdis de dire ça. Il va vivre. Je suis médecin, non ?

Wiggins me fixait intensément. Des larmes chaudes me coulaient sur les doigts, il eut un pauvre sourire.

\- C’est vrai, je ne suis pas mort moi.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Il était inutile de lui rappeler que sa blessure n’était que superficielle même s’il n’aurait pas fallu le laisser sans soin trop longtemps.

Nous arrivâmes en un temps record à Whitechapel, je suivis mon guide de toute la vitesse que le permettait ma pauvre jambe.

Enfin, il m’entraîna dans une ruelle obscure. Un petit bruit me fit sursauter et je me sentis immédiatement sur mes gardes.

\- Qui va là ? Appelai-je avec anxiété.

\- Watson ? Souffla une voix tout proche.

\- Holmes ?! Criai-je presque.

Je me précipitai dans l’ombre et aussitôt une lumière m’accueillit. Elle venait d’une lampe sourde posée à terre, à même le sol humide. Sherlock Holmes était étendu dans un coin, le dos calé contre un mur. Son visage était livide. Son manteau avait été déposé sur son corps en guise de couverture. Il tenait son revolver dans une main. Je ne vis aucune blessure apparente. Je me jetai à ses côtés. Il essaya de sourire mais ne réussit qu’à grimacer.

\- On dirait que la course est finie, mon vieux, murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de se redresser mais n’y arriva pas.

\- Ne bougez pas Holmes, lui intimai-je.

Je retirai délicatement le manteau. Il était humide de sang coagulé. Holmes avait une horrible blessure à la poitrine, encore une balle. Ce n’était pas mortel mais il était très affaibli par la perte de sang. Je n’avais rien pour le soulager.

\- Holmes, il va falloir que vous vous leviez. Je vais vous emmener chez Mme Fanny.

Sa main se détendit comme un ressort et il m’agrippa la veste de toutes ses forces.

\- NON !

\- Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous soigner ici, je n’ai rien, je…

Sa main retomba lourdement. Il me coupa la parole et reprit faiblement.

\- Vous devez sauver la Reine, Watson.

\- Mais nous avons cherché la bombe partout, nous n’avons rien trouvé.

Holmes eut un petit sourire grimaçant.

\- Ce n’est pas une bombe. C’est un agent de Moriarty qui doit abattre la Reine à sa descente du train, ce soir. Il fait partie de la police depuis des années. Personne ne le soupçonne.

Après cette longue tirade, le détective se tut, fermant les yeux sous la souffrance.

\- Il se nomme Mac Niels, continua-t-il. C’est lui qui a tué Loyd. Je vous en prie Watson. Faites vite. Vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, il est très grand, il a des favoris roux.

Un instant, le souvenir du grand policier aux favoris roux préposé à la surveillance de Buckingham Palace me revint en tête.

\- Mais vous ? Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ainsi.

\- Watson ! Obéissez-moi, je suis incapable de marcher. Vous reviendrez me chercher plus tard. Je n’ai confiance qu’en vous. 

Il me regardait de ses grands yeux gris aciers, réussissant à y faire apparaître un peu de leur dureté habituelle.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas mourir.

La mort dans l’âme je replaçai le manteau sur son corps et me relevai. La lumière s’éteignit et je quittai l’obscurité de la petite rue. Je me maudissais d’avoir oublié ma trousse médicale, je me maudissais de ce qui était arrivé, j’aurai du lui désobéir et l’accompagner au lieu de rester sagement à Pall Mall, je me maudissais de toutes mes forces.

 

Nous courûmes dans les rues à la recherche d’un fiacre, Wiggins et moi. La Reine devait arriver dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il fallait faire vite. Enfin, la chance nous sourit et une voiture se présenta.

Nous la prîmes et la somme que j’offris au conducteur dépassa ses plus folles espérances. Jamais je n’avais traversé Londres à cette vitesse. Malheureusement, nous ne pûmes nous approcher de la gare. Il y avait un tel flot de voitures et de personnes. Arrêtés à quelques deux cent mètres du site, nous cavalâmes comme des fous jusqu’au bâtiment principal. J’entendis le sifflement du train arrivant en gare avec horreur.

Des policiers voulurent nous empêcher d’entrer, je les bousculai sans ménagement. La gare était emplie de monde, je cherchai des yeux Mac Niels. En vain, il y avait trop de monde. Le train arrivait doucement, les portes allaient bientôt s’ouvrir. Au bruit infernal qui régnait succéda un bref silence, solennel. J’en profitai pour hurler de toute la force de mes poumons :

\- Mac Niels !

Des visages se tournèrent vers moi. Wiggins cria qu’il le voyait et me le désigna. Mac Niels était tout près des quais. Il exhiba tout à coup un petit revolver. L’action ne dura qu’une fraction de seconde. Les portes du train s’ouvrirent, je sortis mon arme à mon tour. Hélas, je fus bientôt entouré de policiers menaçants qui me l’arrachèrent des mains et me jetèrent à terre.

\- Lestrade, hurlai-je aussi fort que possible. Arrêtez Mac Niels, il veut tuer la Reine !

Lestrade était invisible, par contre je vis un homme devant les quais se jeter sur Mac Niels. Une courte bagarre s’en suivit. Soudain un coup de feu éclata. Les policiers me lâchèrent, tous bondirent jusqu’au quai. Je les suivis en boitant bien bas. Mais la balle avait fait son œuvre. Mac Niels gisait, mort. Son adversaire se releva et s’écria :

\- J’ai entendu quelqu’un crier qu’il fallait arrêter Mac Niels. Je l’ai vu sortir une arme. J’ai eu peur, je lui ai sauté dessus. Et il est…

C’était un tout jeune policier, il tremblait, ne sachant s’il avait bien agi ou non.

Pendant ce temps, le train était arrêté. Les portes s’étaient ouvertes et la Reine était descendue du train. Elle observait tout ce remue-ménage sans paraître affolée le moins du monde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix forte.

La panique qui s’était emparée de la foule, les cris poussés ici et là, obligèrent la Reine à réitérer sa question.

\- Vous venez d’échapper à un attentat, votre Majesté, entendis-je une voix féminine s’écrier. Cet homme voulait vous tuer.

Une femme apparut, vêtue d’une longue robe bleue indigo. C’était ma cambrioleuse. Elle fit une longue révérence, tandis que les membres du gouvernement, reprenant enfin contenance, s’approchaient à son tour de Sa Majesté.

\- Qui a crié ?

Je sentis qu’on parlait de moi. Wiggins me donna la main et nous nous approchâmes doucement. Je me rendis compte que mon costume était tâché de sang, couvert de poussière, mes cheveux ébouriffés, mon corps en sueur. Je n’étais pas présentable…surtout à la Reine d’Angleterre.

\- Moi, votre Majesté, déclarai-je en m’inclinant. Je m’appelle John Hamish Watson, je…

Je ne sus quoi dire de plus, sentant mes mains devenir moites et les regards de l’assistance posés sur moi avec insistance.

\- C’est le docteur Watson, Majesté, ajouta le Premier Ministre pour me tirer de l’embarras. Le collègue du détective amateur M. Sherlock Holmes.

Elle me toisa froidement, sans répondre. J’étais inquiet, je ne songeai qu’à mon compagnon. Chaque minute qui passait pouvait lui être fatale.

\- Je veux aller à Buckingham Palace !

Ce fut les seules paroles de la Reine. Elle demanda ensuite à ma cambrioleuse et à moi-même de l’accompagner. A ma grande honte, je m’opposai à son ordre, tout le monde en fut horrifié.

\- Non votre Majesté, je ne peux pas venir. Je suis réellement désolé mais Sherlock Holmes est à Whitechapel, grièvement blessé. C’est lui qui m’a envoyé vous sauver. Il risque de mourir si nous tardons trop à le secourir.

Ma compagne de l’après-midi poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Aucun sentiment ne transparut dans les petits yeux perçants de la Reine, elle m’observa quelques secondes puis se tourna vers sa suite.

\- Docteur Buster, veuillez avoir l’amabilité d’assister le docteur Watson, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard.

Un homme à la soixantaine passée, grand et fin apparut. Il s’inclina et se posta à mes côtés. La Reine sortit de la gare, comme si l’incident était clos. Nous la suivîmes, cachés dans le flot de sa suite.

Le docteur Henry Buster était un chirurgien haut placé, le médecin privé de la Reine depuis la disparition du regretté Sir William Gull. Il n’eut aucun mal à nous dénicher une voiture et des assistants en un temps record. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur la route, roulant en direction de Whitechapel et de Sherlock Holmes. Décidément qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu me promener en fiacre ce jour-là !

\- Une blessure grave ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une balle lui a touché la poitrine, il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Je continuai ma phrase _in petto_ « et il continue à en perdre ». Le docteur Buster sortit la tête de la voiture et cria au cocher d’accélérer la cadence.

\- Une balle en soi n’est pas mortelle, continua-t-il tranquillement, mais l’état d’affaiblissement du à la perte de sang peut l’être si cela n’est pas traité rapidement. Nous devons nous presser.

J’acquiesçai en silence et le contemplai, Wiggins n’avait pas lâché ma main. Brave petit homme, il ne pleurait plus.

 

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Whitechapel. Les passants, peu nombreux observèrent avec surprise la voiture armoriée déambuler dans les rues mal éclairées de l’East End. Nous roulions si vite et faisions tant de bruit que les lumières s’allumaient dans les maisons, des têtes curieuses apparaissaient aux fenêtres. Enfin, je demandai l’arrêt et nous bondîmes de la voiture dans la rue. La petite ruelle sombre n’était pas loin, je me mis à hurler à pleine voix :

\- Holmes ! Nous sommes là. Holmes !

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, je sentis le sang quitter mon visage. Au comble du désespoir, je me précipitai dans l’ombre et me jetai dans l’angle où je savais que Holmes se tenait. Je pus enfin toucher son corps, il était glacial.

\- Mon Dieu, Holmes ! Répondez-moi !

\- Watson…

Un souffle léger me fit reprendre espoir. Je cherchai la lampe sourde que je savais proche et bientôt la lumière illumina le recoin dans lequel se tenait mon ami. Il n’avait pas bougé, seulement il était plus faible, plus pâle. Il eut un triste sourire.

\- La R…

\- Elle est sauvée, grâce à vous, s’écria une voix à mes côtés.

Le docteur Buster s’était approché et contemplait le détective.

\- Ne parlez pas M. Holmes, intima-t-il. Nous sommes venus vous emporter.

Il claqua des doigts et nos accompagnateurs nous entourèrent. Il donna quelques ordres précis et bientôt Holmes fut soulevé délicatement et emporté dans la voiture. Il gémissait. Je sentis la petite main de Wiggins venir me serrer convulsivement les doigts. Nous réussîmes tous à monter dans la grosse berline et bientôt nous roulions jusqu’à l’hôpital Saint Barthélemy.

Holmes avait perdu connaissance et je dus persuader Wiggins de ne pas m’accompagner jusqu’à la salle de chirurgie. Il se remit à pleurer et s’assit dans un coin de l’immense hall d’entrée. Les infirmières l’entourèrent de leur soin et de leur gentillesse.

Le docteur Buster était un excellent chirurgien, bien au fait des nouveautés médicales. Il m’utilisa comme assistant et nous fîmes preuve de tout notre art. Le cas de Holmes n’avait rien de remarquable. J’avais soigné des blessures bien pires durant la guerre d’Afghanistan, des plaies par balle gangrenées, des membres arrachés, des mutilations diverses et variées avec un pourcentage de perte pas plus élevé que la normale en temps de guerre. J’étais donc pleinement capable de le soigner. Mais ce qui m’inquiétait, c’était son état de faiblesse général. Le docteur Buster me posa de nombreuses questions et j’eus honte de mon comportement lorsque j’alignai les réponses. Oui, j’avais laissé Holmes ne pas se reposer durant quatre jours entiers, oui, j’avais accepté qu’il ne se nourrisse pas sérieusement même en sachant les risques, oui j’étais conscient de sa nervosité mais je n’avais rien fait pour empêcher cela. Le docteur Buster fut très surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à notre relation et ne voulait pas juger les gens. Il fit donc son nécessaire pour améliorer l’état de Holmes, allant jusqu’à la transfusion sanguine, procédé peu employé à l’époque car encore à l’état expérimental. Il pensa que c’était là une excellente méthode pour le sauver, en pesant bien les risques. Peut-être même la seule… Nous nous regardâmes, moi aussi je connaissais les dangers que cette méthode impliquait, mais j’acceptai de me prêter à cette opération délicate. Et ce fut mon sang qui fut utilisé pour rendre la vie à mon ami le plus cher.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Enfin arriva l’instant où nous ne pouvions plus rien faire de plus. C’était à Holmes de s’en sortir seul maintenant. Mon état d’extrême faiblesse ne s’arrangea pas avec la ponction de sang. Le docteur Buster me prescrivit un repas consistant pris chez les infirmières et un repos bien mérité. Autrement dit, il me jeta hors de la chambre de Holmes. Un assistant du docteur m’accompagna jusqu’au hall et expliqua les ordres du chirurgien aux infirmières. Elles se précipitèrent pour me préparer un repas rapide.

Puis j’aperçus les yeux bleus, immenses, de Wiggins posés sur moi. Il était assis par terre. Je tenais ma veste dans mes bras et me sentais nauséeux. Je me laissai choir à ses côtés.

\- Il va mourir, n’est-ce pas ?

La petite figure de Wiggins avait pris cette expression boudeuse qui ressemblait tant à celle de Holmes.

\- Il t’est cher ?

\- J’ai toujours cru qu’il épouserait maman, j’aurais aimé qu’il soit mon père. Je n’ai jamais connu mon vrai père. C’est M. Holmes qui s’est chargé de nous aider. Il a toujours été là pour ma mère et moi.

Wiggins ne faisait plus attention à moi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pleurait même plus.

\- Je crois même que maman est un peu amoureuse de lui. Mais lui il ne l’aime pas. Je crois qu’il ne l’aimera jamais.

\- Il ne faut pas dire cela Peter. Je pense que Holmes a des sentiments pour ta mère mais il ne s’en est pas encore rendu compte.

Il me regarda, le petit garçon avait bien grandi depuis quelques jours. Ses yeux bleus étaient si tristes.

\- Il va mourir ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avouai-je enfin. Nul ne le sait Peter. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, le docteur Buster et moi. Il faut être patient. Viens, allons manger quelque chose.

Je saisis l’enfant par le bras et nous marchâmes jusqu’au bureau où se tenaient les infirmières. Elles avaient préparé un petit plateau couvert de pain, de fromage avec deux assiettes remplies d’une espèce de bouillie infâme. Pommes de terre et poulet, je crois. Mais cela me fit un bien immense.

Ensuite nous nous étendîmes, Wiggins et moi, dans un lit de fortune où habituellement les infirmières pouvaient prendre du repos entre deux longues veilles. Longtemps je crois que j’essayai de me faire à l’idée que mon compagnon, mon ami, pouvait très bien ne pas se réveiller le lendemain. Cela fut très dur et me tint éveillé de nombreuses heures…

 

Il était encore tôt lorsque je me réveillai, perclus de douleur. Wiggins était pelotonné contre moi, encore profondément endormi. Je me redressai en tâchant de ne pas le réveiller et me glissai dans le hall d’entrée. Il faisait jour, l’aube apparaissait, mais personne n’était visible. Je déambulai dans les couloirs encore sombres jusqu’à la chambre de Sherlock Holmes. Je pris soin de ne faire aucun bruit et entrai. Il faisait encore noir, les rideaux étaient tirés, aucune lumière ne brillait. Je ne voyais rien, n’entendais rien. J’allais ressortir complètement désespéré lorsqu’une voix faible me parvint.

\- Entrez Watson !

Mon cœur bondit. J’étais si soulagé de le savoir en vie.

\- Mon cher Holmes, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Assez bien.

Je m’approchai de lui mais l’obscurité était totale, je me cognai contre le lit.

\- Ouvrez les rideaux, vous y verrez mieux.

Je m’empressai de lui obéir et une faible lumière régna dans la pièce. Holmes était étendu dans son lit, le visage pâle, mais les yeux étincelants. Je ne sus que faire, le regardant fixement.

\- Approchez-vous.

Sa voix était très faible, bien loin de celle dont j’étais habitué. Comme un automate, je fis ce qu’il m’avait dit. Il avait ce petit air triste et las que je connaissais bien. Il était vivant. Une vague d’émotions me submergea.

\- J’ai cru que vous alliez…, que vous étiez…

\- Vous voyez bien que non. Ne vous l’avais-je pas promis ?

Il me souriait gentiment.

\- Comment cela s’est-il passé à la gare ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Mac Niels est mort.

\- Dommage. On aurait pu le faire parler. Il faudra que Lestrade ne touche pas aux affaires de Mac Niels, qu’il surveille sa demeure. J’irai le voir tout à l’heure, il faut trouver une piste et capturer Moriarty. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’échappe encore.

Holmes parlait, s’échauffait, puis soudain comme s’il prenait conscience de son état, il se remit à sourire.

\- Enfin, dès que je serais en mesure de sortir de cet hôpital.

Tout à coup, il me regarda profondément, ses yeux gris me contemplaient intensément.

\- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie Watson et je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Je n’ai fait que mon devoir Holmes.

\- Si jamais quelqu’un ose vous dire que vous n’êtes que mon assistant, ne l’écoutez pas. Vous êtes plus qu’un assistant, Watson. Beaucoup plus pour moi. Vous êtes un frère.

C’était la première fois que Holmes me faisait un tel compliment. J’en fus extrêmement ému. Les évènements des dernières heures, tous ces bouleversements m’avaient affecté plus que je ne l’aurais cru. Mon cœur ne pus faire face à toutes ces émotions et pour l’une des rares fois de toute ma vie, je me mis à pleurer. Holmes me contempla longuement sans rien dire, respectant mes larmes. Enfin je réussis à reprendre contenance et séchai mes yeux d’un revers de main.

\- Excusez-moi, je me sens si stupide.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela stupide, mon cher Watson et je vous en remercie.

Aucune trace d’ironie ne transparaissait dans les yeux gris, fatigués, de Holmes.

\- Je vais vous laisser en paix. Il vous faut reposer.

Il hocha lentement la tête et se cala dans les coussins, laissant déjà ses paupières papillonner.

\- N’oubliez pas d’aller voir Lestrade, murmura-t-il. Il faut absolument découvrir une piste chez Mac Niels.

 

Une piste ? Peine perdue, la prière de mon ami ne fut jamais exaucée. Un gigantesque incendie avait ravagé l’immeuble où logeait Mac Niels. Heureusement on ne déplorait aucune victime. Selon les autorités, il était du à une fuite de gaz d’une des lampes d’un appartement. Négligence humaine.

J’appris ces nouvelles quelques temps plus tard, après avoir quitté l’hôpital et rendu Wiggins à sa mère inquiète. Ce fut l’inspecteur Lestrade qui me mit au courant des derniers rebondissements de cette affaire. J’eus beau discuter, contredire, aucune autre hypothèse ne put le convaincre du contraire.

\- Un malfaiteur ? Comme vous y allez docteur Watson. Qu’est-ce qui peut vous fait dire une telle chose ?

\- Quelqu’un a tiré sur Sherlock Holmes et a tout de même tenté de le tuer. Vous ne trouvez pas que c’est une étrange coïncidence ?

\- Bah ! Holmes n’est pas à l’abri d’un accident. Il a tellement d’ennemis, il s’est promené une fois de trop à Whitechapel. Cela lui apprendra.

Je sentais la colère monter dans mes veines mais je n’osais pas lui parler du professeur Moriarty. Holmes ne m’avait donné aucun ordre à ce propos. J’observai le petit inspecteur de Scotland Yard, assis pompeusement dans son fauteuil. Lestrade avait bien changé, il était loin du quémandeur gémissant du début de cette enquête. Le coupable était mort, la Reine sauvée. Lestrade se sentait enfin libéré de cette sale affaire et retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes. Mais il eut soudain conscience de la gravité de ses propos et se reprit.

\- Comment se porte-t-il au fait ?

\- Il est très affaibli mais vivant. Le docteur Buster est à son chevet. Il s’en sortira.

\- Vous m’en voyez ravi. Cela m’aurait attristé de le savoir mort. Holmes n’est qu’un prétentieux, froid et désagréable mais c’est aussi un ami. Un vieil ami…

Je me radoucis et lui demandai ce qu’il comptait faire à présent.

\- Mon chef m’a demandé d’écrire un rapport circonstancié sur toute cette affaire. Il me faut le lui remettre le plus vite possible. Il n’était pas mécontent de voir que cette histoire est enfin terminée.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers le petit inspecteur, assis derrière son bureau.

\- Terminée ?

\- Sir Edward mort, Loyd assassiné, divers témoins effacés. Et le criminel lui-même n’est plus de ce monde. Que dire de plus ? Tout de même je connaissais bien Mac Niels. C’était un brave policier et un honnête homme. Jamais je n’aurais pu penser qu’il n’était qu’un anarchiste de bas étage.

\- Un anarchiste ?

Décidément les paroles de Lestrade me stupéfiaient au plus haut point.

\- Nous avons trouvé une lettre sur le sergent Mac Niels.

\- Puis-je…pour Holmes…

Lestrade eut un petit sourire amusé et me tendit une enveloppe qu’il sortit d’un dossier de cuir vert.

\- Prenez-en soin docteur Watson. C’est une pièce à conviction pour le Coroner.

Je dépliai fébrilement la missive. Il n’y avait que quelques lignes tracées bien lisiblement.

 

A la société,

 

Je hais la société. Une société de fou qu’il faut anéantir. J’ai longtemps attendu cet instant. Maintenant je ne reculerai plus et je vais commencer par détruire le symbole de toute cette horreur : le gouvernement anglais. Je veux voir mourir tous ces ronds de cuir qui ne font que s’enrichir sur le dos des prolétaires. Il faut les tuer les uns après les autres. A commencer par la Reine, cette monstrueuse araignée qui se tient au centre de sa toile. Il faut mettre un terme à cette société. Et je serais le premier à commencer cette action sainte. Que je sois le premier d’une longue série !

 

Sergent Mac Niels

 

\- Nous avons trouvé cette lettre sur le cadavre. C’est une sorte de confession. Heureusement que vous avez réagi si vite, docteur, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de mon poste aujourd’hui. Maintenant mon chef m’a félicité pour la façon magistrale dont cette affaire s’est terminée.

Je n’écoutais pas les propos de Lestrade. Quelque chose dans cette conclusion ne collait pas. Je commençais à comprendre le sentiment des frères Holmes. On nous manipulait encore.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué Sir Edward ? Tentai-je faiblement.

\- Il s’est dressé contre Mac Niels et a été le premier à nous prévenir. Mac Niels en a éprouvé une haine atroce et l’a assassiné. Vous saviez que c’était Sir Edward Harlyn qui avait poussé la Reine à partir plus tôt à Balmoral ? Cela n’a pas du plaire à Mac Niels et il s’est vengé.

\- Et Richard Loyd ?

\- Je crois que c’était un pauvre type un peu fou qui en voulait à Sir Edward pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure. Certainement la jalousie. Mac Niels l’a tué parce qu’il voulait être seul à mener sa guerre sainte. Coïncidence malheureuse !

\- Et l’enlèvement de Braineson ?

\- J’oubliais. Nous avons retrouvé le secrétaire d’Etat. Son corps a été découvert dans la Tamise tôt ce matin. Noyé.

\- Seigneur ! Encore un meurtre.

\- Mac Niels s’est vengé de ce petit secrétaire d’Etat qui a voulu se mettre en travers de son chemin. N’oubliez pas que Braineson a appelé la police parce qu’il se sentait menacé aussi. Et il secondait Sir Edward.

\- Tout s’explique alors ?

\- Tous ces meurtres sont arrivés à des moments où Mac Niels n’était pas de service. Que de morts commis par un malade !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir tué les époux Weaver ?

\- Docteur Watson, vous mélangez tout. Vous n’avez pas l’impression d’exagérer ? Les Weaver ont été tués par un criminel de Huntingdon, ou des environs. Nous n’allons pas nous occuper des crimes commis dans d’autres régions tout de même. Nous avons bien assez à faire avec les nôtres.

\- Et l’inspecteur Tenderley ?

\- Un voleur, sans nul doute. En tout cas, cela n’a rien à voir avec notre affaire, quoique puissent en penser les frères Holmes. Mais pour Mac Niels, mon chef ne veut pas que cela s’ébruite. Cette affaire va être soigneusement étouffée sinon elle risque d’entacher toute la police londonienne. Interdiction formelle d’écrire une nouvelle à ce sujet, docteur Watson, où il vous en coûtera !

\- Cette histoire est donc terminée ?

\- Vous semblez fâché docteur. Oui, elle est belle et bien terminée et je vous suis reconnaissant à vous, et à M. Holmes de m’avoir aidé à la conclure. Même si j’aurai préféré une fin plus rapide et plus discrète.

Je suis sorti, la lettre dans la poche, les idées embrumées. J’étais encore vêtu des habits de ma cambrioleuse.

 


	11. UN ORDRE ROYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en vient à se demander si Moriarty ne serait pas plus fort que les frères Holmes.

JE LAISSAI mes pas errer dans Londres et retournai à Baker Street. Notre salon était bien triste, le foyer était vide. Mme Hudson fut très heureuse, et soulagée, de me voir enfin apparaître. Elle se précipita dans sa cuisine et me prépara un roboratif petit-déjeuner. Je la prévins, le plus délicatement possible de l’accident de Holmes, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mme Hudson a toujours eu un cœur tendre et sensible. Elle m’assura qu’elle irait le visiter souvent.

Bientôt je me retrouvai propre, serein et habillé de frais, devant une série d’œufs à la coque fumants et une théière emplie de thé odorant lorsque la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je sois dérangé mais la personne qui apparut à la porte du salon me fit le plus grand plaisir. Je me levai avec empressement pour l’accueillir.

\- Ne prenez pas cette peine, me sourit la jeune femme en longue robe bleue.

Je la menai jusqu’à une chaise et lui offris une tasse de thé.

\- Je n’espérai pas vous revoir de si tôt, madame.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Me demanda à brûle-pourpoint ma cambrioleuse, le visage inquiet.

\- Il est hors de danger.

Elle soupira et se détendit enfin, acceptant de tremper ses lèvres roses dans le breuvage de Mme Hudson.

\- Vous le connaissez bien, n’est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur ses traits fins, elle plissa ses yeux bleus.

\- Vous continuez à vouloir jouer les inquisiteurs, docteur Watson ?

Je baissai la tête et me sentis rougir.

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion.

\- Oui, je connais très bien Sherlock Holmes, admit-t-elle. Depuis très longtemps.

\- Et vous…l’aimez ? Osai-je demander, m’attendant à un éclat de colère.

\- Mais bien entendu je l’aime. A la folie.

\- Pourquoi Holmes ne m’a-t-il jamais parlé de vous ? Qui êtes-vous madame ? Sa maîtresse ?

Elle eut ce charmant rire, cristallin. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et tourna son regard perçant sur moi pour m’avouer enfin la vérité.

\- C’est mon cousin, docteur Watson. Je m’appelle Jane Wilford.

\- Vous… Vous êtes sa cousine ?

Elle hocha la tête lentement puis se lança dans la confidence.

\- J’habite à Manchester depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort de mes parents en fait. Je vis de mon travail. Je suis institutrice dans un petit village près de Manchester. Et je suis un peu le pied-à-terre des deux frères Holmes. Lorsqu’ils ont un ennui, une personne à protéger, je suis là pour eux. Sinon, c’est à peine si j’existe. Un souvenir dans leur mémoire à la rigueur.

\- Ils ne viennent jamais vous rendre visite ?

\- Ils n’en ont pas le temps mon pauvre docteur. Mais ils savent que je suis toujours là.

\- Et votre mari ?

Son regard se voila, elle pencha son fin visage et se perdit dans la contemplation des vapeurs du thé brûlant.

\- Il est mort depuis plusieurs années. Un stupide accident de cheval.

\- Je suis vraiment navré madame, je ne voulais pas vous chagriner.

\- Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ? Oublions un instant le passé voulez-vous et revenons au présent. Vous avez entendu parler de l’incendie ?

\- Oui, c’est positivement incroyable.

\- C’est surtout positivement ennuyeux. Mycroft est fâché de ce contretemps.

\- Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien. Il a épuisé la patience des infirmières qui vont l’envoyer en convalescence à Pall Mall. Il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui bientôt.

\- Il doit être heureux de retrouver son petit monde.

\- Oui. Et pour la Reine, Scotland Yard et l’armée encadrent ses déplacements avec une telle dextérité qu’on se croirait en état de siège.

\- Elle veut toujours donner son accord à cette loi sur la police européenne ?

\- Plus que jamais après ce qui s’est passé. Tous ces morts l’ont bouleversée et rendue plus déterminée.

\- J’espère qu’il n’y aura plus d’attentat. Je ne voudrais pas que ces morts n’aient servi à rien justement.

\- Quel défaitisme docteur ! Mais je vous apporte une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Je la regardai, intéressé et dubitatif.

\- Votre femme rentre demain, elle m’a prévenu. Elle en a assez d’être cloîtrée loin de vous. Je l’envie docteur Watson, elle s’est trouvée un homme remarquable.

Je baissai la tête, gêné. Avec ce petit sourire en coin, ses yeux perçants, sa tête penchée sur le côté, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son cousin. C’était donc cela qui me poussait à penser que je l’avais déjà vue ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Trente ans ? Je n’arrivais pas à le déterminer.

\- Au fait, nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec Sa Majesté.

\- Quoi ?

Je ne sus quoi ajouter. Elle s’était déjà levée et remettait en place son fin chapeau à longue plume de faisan. Elle chercha des yeux une glace mais n’en trouva aucune. Je me relevai et l’accompagna jusque dans la chambre de Holmes. Là se trouvait une psyché qui lui servait à se déguiser et se grimer. Elle s’admira puis examina la chambre de son cousin.

\- Sherlock a toujours eu des loisirs un peu curieux. Je me souviens quand j’étais petite, il se déguisait souvent pour me faire rire. Je vois que le goût lui en est resté.

\- Ce rendez-vous chez la Reine, c’est pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle veut vous rencontrer, vous lui avez sauvée la vie quand même. Ho c’est vraiment mignon, s’exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Sherlock joue toujours du violon. Il m’en jouait avant.

Elle s’était emparée du Stradivarius et le caressa d’un geste doux.

\- Comme c’est triste, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années et j’ai failli le perdre hier.

Elle me regarda, ses grands yeux bleus brillaient trop fort. Soudain les larmes fusèrent et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

\- C’est le contrecoup, je suis désolée, ne cessa-t-elle de répéter. Je vais m’arrêter mais j’ai eu si peur. J’ai passé une nuit épouvantable. Je ne savais même pas où vous étiez. Je ne savais pas s’il était toujours en vie.

Elle pleura longtemps puis enfin se reprit et me sourit tristement.

\- Je ne suis qu’une idiote, pardonnez-moi.

\- Mais ce n’est pas idiot de pleurer. Moi-même j’ai…

Je m’arrêtai à temps et contemplai le fin visage penché sur moi, les yeux interrogateurs.

\- Voulez-vous aller le voir ? Il doit être pleinement réveillé maintenant, repris-je. Le temps de finir ce petit-déjeuner et nous partons.

Son regard se voila à nouveau de tristesse et elle secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas docteur. Je ne suis pas aussi certaine que vous que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Elle reprit contenance et me quitta, non sans m’avoir rappelé mon rendez-vous de ce soir.

 

Je passai une partie de la journée à régler diverses petites choses, comme un costume propre et neuf pour le rendez-vous avec la Reine, une visite à mon domicile pour préparer l’arrivée de mon épouse, un bref passage dans mon cabinet médical pour prévenir de mon retour prochain mes multiples clients.

Ensuite, une voiture armoriée vint me quérir à Baker Street et m’emmener à Buckingham Palace. Je me sentis plus ridicule que jamais dans mon costume flambant neuf.

Buckingham Palace était beaucoup plus impressionnant en présence de la Reine. On n’avait pas lésiné sur les moyens de protection. Divers régiments de _Horse Guard_ stationnaient devant le portail, des policiers par dizaine gardaient les différentes entrées du château et même à l’intérieur du palais je fus surpris par le nombre de gardes armés. Le Premier Ministre craignait vraiment pour la vie de Sa Majesté.

Un majordome en livrée vint me quérir à la porte et me guider dans le palais. Je traversai des pièces plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Partout des lumières brillaient, chaque lustre étincelait de milles étoiles de cristal. C’était étourdissant.

Enfin je fus introduit dans une petite pièce qui me surprit par sa simplicité. Un petit salon modeste où brûlait un fantastique feu de bois malgré la température chaude en cette saison. Quelques personnes se tenaient là, les yeux posés sur moi avec insistance. Je reconnus le chef de Scotland Yard, le Premier Ministre, Jane Wilford et l’imposant Mycroft Holmes. Le frère du détective arborait un visage livide, fatigué mais des yeux étincelants. Enfin la Reine était assise dans un immense fauteuil de cuir noir, où son corps menu se perdait. Ne sachant que faire, je m’approchai lentement, embarrassé.

\- Asseyez-vous docteur Watson, m’ordonna le Premier Ministre. Nous sommes au complet.

\- Quasiment, rectifia Mycroft sèchement. Mon frère est encore à l’hôpital et moi-même, j’ai du me faire violence pour pouvoir venir ce soir.

Un silence gêné succéda à ces paroles acerbes. Je m’assis à leurs côtés.

\- Si nous vous avons fait venir ce soir, commença la Reine d’un ton emphatique, c’est pour connaître les détails de cette affaire qui a ensanglanté notre demeure. Sir Edward mort, une tentative d’assassinat sur notre personne. Nous voulons la vérité et nous jugerons ensuite de ce que notre peuple doit savoir ou non.

La vérité ? Ce que nous lui racontâmes ce soir-là fut à des lieues de la vérité. Le divisionnaire de Scotland Yard lut le rapport circonstancié des inspecteurs Lestrade et Gregson. Pour eux c’était l’œuvre d’un sergent de police anarchiste complètement fou.

Mycroft Holmes et Jane ajoutèrent quelques éléments aussi neutres que possibles sur leur implication dans cette enquête et sur l’action de Sherlock Holmes. Quand mon tour vint de parler, je m’en tins à des généralités qui me valurent un sourire charmant de Jane et un regard de connivence de Mycroft.

Ils voulaient donc que cette affaire soit travestie, même pour Sa Majesté. Bien entendu personne ne prononça le nom tant redouté de Moriarty mais ce silence tacite rendait sa présence encore plus oppressante.

Cela dura longtemps puis la Reine baissa la tête d’un air satisfait et se tourna vers le divisionnaire de Scotland Yard.

\- Sir, nous espérons que le recrutement des policiers à Scotland Yard se fera avec plus de discernement à l’avenir.

L’interpellé s’inclina, le rouge au front. Le moment des réprimandes royales était venu.

\- Nous allons y mettre bon ordre, Sir Oliver Twickenham et moi-même, votre Majesté.

\- Nous espérons que cette loi sur la police européenne se fera vite. Peut-être de telles maladresses seront impossibles dans l’avenir.

Ensuite Sa Majesté posa son regard froid et impassible sur le Premier Ministre.

\- Nous espérons qu’une telle chose ne se reproduira plus, Sir. Nous n’avons pas du tout apprécié d’avoir été mise à l’écart ainsi. Une affaire comme celle-ci aurait du nous être présentée immédiatement.

\- Il y allait de votre vie Majesté. Nous avons préféré vous protéger.

La petite femme eut un sourire dédaigneux, elle lui coupa sèchement la parole.

\- C’était une stupidité. Nous ne sommes pas satisfaite du tout, des morts auraient pu être évités.

\- Ce n’est pas certain, se permit de répliquer Mycroft Holmes.

La Reine porta ses petits yeux perçants sur le frère de Sherlock.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous faire croire cela monsieur Holmes ?

\- Mon frère et moi avons soigneusement enquêté. Mais jamais nous aurions pu imaginer que ces crimes étaient l’œuvre d’un seul homme…et surtout d’un policier connu pour sa probité et son efficacité au sein de Scotland Yard depuis bien longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête mais répliqua durement.

\- Et il vous a fallu bien longtemps pour le découvrir. Nous ne sommes pas non plus contente de votre action, M. Holmes. Vous nous avez habituée à plus de célérité dans vos enquêtes.

\- Certes, votre Majesté.

\- Mais nous comprenons que nous ne pouvons blâmer quiconque pour cette lamentable affaire. Ce fut une enquête difficile et scandaleuse. C’est pourquoi nous avons décidé que rien de tout ceci ne sera diffusé aux journaux.

\- Mais il y a tout de même des morts, des témoins… Ce n’est pas possible de taire l’entière vérité.

\- Un policier ivre, un malencontreux accident. Nous faisons confiance à votre imagination. Mais ne nous décevez pas cette fois-ci messieurs car nous ne le souffrirons pas une deuxième fois.

Sa Majesté se leva et tira un fin cordon de sonnette. Nous l’imitâmes sur le champ. Un majordome en livrée apparut. Elle nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée et disparut. Nous nous inclinâmes tous avec grand respect.

 

Nous restâmes dans le bureau modeste. Mycroft Holmes s’entretint un long moment avec le Premier Ministre et le divisionnaire de Scotland Yard. Je restai avec Jane. Elle s’était rassise dans son fauteuil, le visage serein.

\- Que de mensonges, murmurai-je, choqué. Nous n’avons pas raconté le quart de la vérité à Sa Majesté.

\- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi docteur ? Sourit la jeune femme.

\- Mais ce n’est pas honnête !

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire, ce qui attira les regards désapprobateurs des hommes en pleine conversation à l’autre coin de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes vraiment charmant. Vous auriez vraiment voulu avouer à la Reine l’existence du professeur Moriarty ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre tandis qu’elle m’assénait le coup fatal.

\- Et vous teniez réellement à ce que sa Majesté apprenne le passé sulfureux de son ministre des Affaires Etrangères ?

Je baissai la tête. Non cette affaire ne serait jamais publiée, ni par les journaux ni par mon éditeur.

\- Et Holmes ? Qu’en pensera-t-il ?

\- La même chose que nous certainement.

Enfin les trois hommes se séparèrent et Mycroft vint nous rejoindre. Il s’assit lourdement dans son fauteuil tandis que le Premier Ministre et le chef de Scotland Yard quittaient la pièce à leur tour. Il avait l’air épuisé, ce qui n’était pas étonnant sachant son état.

\- Votre action d’éclat, mon pauvre docteur Watson, va être dissimulée au grand public. Je suis désolé.

\- Mais je n’en ai cure, explosai-je. Qu’avez-vous décidé ?

Mycroft sortit un fin mouchoir de sa poche et épongea son front en sueur.

\- Demain la population apprendra que le sergent Mac Niels est mort, alors qu’il était ivre, sur le quai de la gare. Son cœur a lâché.

\- Et le coup de revolver ?

\- Un malencontreux accident. Que voulez-vous ? L’alcool, le stress, tout ceci a permis une crise cardiaque mal venue.

\- Et le jeune policier ?

\- Il a eu peur pour son collègue mais n’a pas réagi assez vite pour le secourir.

\- Jamais ce policier ne contera une telle chose aux journaux qui viendront l’interroger.

Mycroft sortit sa montre à gousset et regarda l’heure d’un air impassible.

\- De toute façon, à l’heure actuelle il navigue sous bonne escorte en direction des Indes. La police locale a besoin d’un spécialiste formé à Scotland Yard. Notre jeune héros va aller à Calcutta ou Delhi. Selon l’humeur du gouverneur.

\- Mais c’est incroyable ! Vous aviez déjà prévu cette conclusion ?

\- Moriarty n’est pas le seul à être machiavélique, mon cher docteur Watson. Quant à notre implication dans cette affaire, je l’ai rendue minime. Les divers cadavres rencontrés par mon frère ont été expliqués. Crimes commis par un ou plusieurs inconnus. Le temps effacera le reste. Même l’attentat contre les membres du gouvernement à Westminster va être oublié. De toute façon, c’est aussi l’œuvre de cette anarchiste de Mac Niels.

Je le regardai avec insistance et il se mit à sourire.

\- Heureusement que cette lettre a été découverte sur lui, n’est-ce pas docteur ? Mes hommes ont bien travaillé.

\- Cela ne marchera jamais.

\- Je sais. Une crise cardiaque est une explication totalement inepte mais nous sommes pressés par le temps. Les gens réclament un commentaire de notre part, un commentaire rapide et valide. Nous ne pouvons nous payer le luxe de les faire patienter trop longtemps.

\- Peut-être. Mais en tout cas jamais Moriarty n’abandonnera, s’écria tout à coup Jane.

\- Certes. Cela dit je me suis attendu à son action toute la journée et elle n’est pas venue. Je crois qu’il va se faire oublier quelques temps avant de reprendre son activité nuisible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son plan a échoué, reprit Mycroft. La loi a été votée. Il va essayer de la faire échouer par d’autres moyens. Je sens qu’il va y avoir des morts suspectes parmi les membres éminents des gouvernements étrangers.

\- Il faut l’arrêter coûte que coûte. Holmes voulait une piste ce matin, lançai-je.

\- Il n’y en a pas. Le professeur a rejoint son poste dans son université ce matin après une longue absence pour cause médicale. Et il reprend les cours tranquillement.

\- Vous…vous savez où il est ?

\- Bien entendu. Tout comme Sherlock le sait mais je n’ai aucun moyen de l’arrêter. Même dans ma position, je ne peux pas enlever un honorable professeur de mathématique de l’université de Cambridge sans donner un semblant d’explication valable. Et je n’en ai pas.

\- Seigneur mais c’est véritablement inique ! Nous ne sommes pas libéré de son emprise.

\- Non docteur. Moriarty est quelqu’un de diabolique. Il nous l’a prouvé. Ses fameux produits chimiques, par exemple, ont bien servi à quelque chose.

Devant mon air interrogatif, Mycroft reprit avec un sourire ironique.

\- Ce n’est pas la négligence humaine qui a provoqué l’incendie de ce matin mais bien une bombe. Du travail de professionnel.

\- Il faut prévenir Holmes. Espérons que Moriarty ne se venge pas sur sa personne.

Ma question suscita un profond désarroi sur le visage de Jane mais Mycroft ne sembla pas s’inquiéter outre mesure.

\- Nous allons lui rendre une petite visite pour le mettre au courant des derniers aboutissements de cette affaire. Ensuite je pense que nous pourrons dormir sans crainte ces prochaines nuits. Moriarty a perdu la partie.

 

Nous quittâmes enfin Buckingham Palace. Mycroft Holmes, pour quelqu’un qui avait pris un coup de couteau il n’y avait pas longtemps, ne se portait pas trop mal. Je remarquai la bosse que faisait le bandage sous ses vêtements, la canne qu’il ne quittait plus pour marcher et l’imperceptible raideur de son tout côté gauche, mais pour le reste, il semblait indemne.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l’hôpital. Mycroft Holmes n’eut aucun mal à accéder à la chambre de son frère, malgré l’heure tardive, et nous l’accompagnâmes, Jane et moi. Le docteur Buster tenta bien de s’opposer mais il ne put rien faire face à l’imposant Mycroft. Le docteur nous fit un rapport assez positif sur l’état de Holmes, ce dernier était définitivement hors de danger. Aucune complication n’était venue après la transfusion sanguine. Le pouls de notre malade était faible mais régulier. Ses forces ne pouvaient que se reconstituer car le chirurgien le forçait à manger des repas consistants et à dormir sous sédatif.

Je blêmis à cette idée mais n’osai pas le mettre en garde contre l’emploi des drogues sur le détective. Holmes avait déjà suffisamment recours à la morphine en dehors de toute prescription médicale, il ne fallait pas en plus lui en donner à l’hôpital. Je me promis d’en toucher un mot au médecin, seul à seul. Enfin Buster nous accompagna jusqu’à la chambre de Holmes mais il n’entra pas, nous laissant en paix avec le malade.

Le détective était endormi, le visage bien pâle, les traits contractés. Nous nous portâmes à son chevet et le contemplâmes quelques instants. Mû par une sorte d’instinct qui lui était propre, Holmes se réveilla et nous observa de ses yeux fatigués.

\- Quelle délégation ! Bonjour Mycroft. Heureux de te voir debout.

Holmes reprit son souffle tandis que Mycroft s’asseyait sur un siège face à lui.

\- Je suis content de te savoir en vie, dit sobrement Mycroft. Jane est aussi là pour toi.

Mycroft tendit la main pour désigner Jane Wilford. Elle s’était réfugiée dans un coin sombre, loin du regard perçant du détective. Elle s’approcha à son tour, le visage ennuyé et inquiet. Lorsqu’ils la virent, les yeux de Holmes retrouvèrent un peu de leur brillance habituelle.

\- Tu n’es pas à Manchester ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Je suis venue pour…

\- C’est moi qui l’ai fait venir à Londres, continua Mycroft, en lui coupant la parole. Elle m’a été d’une aide précieuse.

\- Je n’en doute pas, rétorqua Holmes.

Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et il les ferma un bref instant. Holmes allait un peu mieux, certes, mais il ne devait pas espérer sortir de l’hôpital avant de nombreux jours, ce qui n’améliorait pas son humeur maussade. Je lui présentai la lettre de Mac Niels, mais il ne fit qu’en rire.

\- Voilà le dernier acte d’une tragédie bien menée, dit-il sobrement. Quelles décisions ont été prises à Buckingham Palace ?

Nos costumes de cour bien coupés et assez riches lui avaient permis de déduire d’où nous venions.

\- L’affaire va être étouffée, répondit Mycroft. Mac Niels est seul coupable aux yeux de tous. Il a agi sous l’emprise de l’alcool.

Holmes eut un sourire crispé et posa les yeux sur notre trio.

\- Et Moriarty ?

\- Aucune nouvelle. Je ne pense pas que nous en aurons avant longtemps. Je continue à le mettre sous surveillance.

\- Attention à toi Mycroft, il est dangereux. C’est un de ses agents qui m’a descendu et il s’en est fallu de peu qu’il ne m’abatte définitivement cette fois-ci. Le bâton est un moyen trop aléatoire, ils préfèrent le revolver maintenant pour commettre leurs meurtres. Heureusement que Wiggins ne m’a pas abandonné un seul instant.

\- Aucune nouvelle non plus de mon agresseur à la cicatrice de sabre.

\- Un agent de Moriarty, sans nul doute. Que ne donnerais-je pour pouvoir sortir d’ici et me remettre en chasse, s’écria Holmes dans un accès de rage impuissante.

Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda brusquement :

\- Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester dans cet hôpital ?

\- Comptez plusieurs jours Holmes. Jamais le docteur Buster ne vous laissera sortir avant que ne soyez en pleine possession de vos moyens.

\- C’est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Dois-je rappeler que vous étiez mourant il y a quelques heures ?

\- Ne prenez pas cette peine Watson.

Il avait retrouvé toute sa sécheresse et sa dureté. Je commençais à reconnaître mon Holmes. Nous le laissâmes à sa colère et à sa douleur.

 

Et les jours passèrent… Ma chère femme revint et je ne lui posai aucune question, jouant le rôle du candide avec aisance, l’écoutant me conter ses mensonges sur sa tante et son séjour. J’eus envie de tomber le masque et de lui demander comment elle avait trouvé la cousine de Holmes mais je ne pus m’y résigner.

Je retrouvai bientôt la routine habituelle entre les consultations innombrables, les tournées à domicile, les visites à l’hôpital. J’arrivai à rendre visite plusieurs fois à mon ami qui rongeait son frein et exaspérait les infirmières par son humeur exécrable. J’étais surpris à chaque fois par la profusion de fleurs, de télégrammes qui jonchaient sa chambre d’hôpital. La nouvelle de son accident avait percé les murs de l’hôpital et alerté les multiples relations du détective amateur. Les journaux relatèrent l’accident terrible dont le détective avait été la malheureuse victime.

\- Vous avez été renversé par un fiacre à Long Lane, mon cher Holmes, lui appris-je un jour, en tenant le _Daily Telegraph_ à la main.

Le détective me répondit par un grognement en contemplant le plateau surchargé de victuailles qu’une robuste infirmière lui avait apporté.

\- Parfait. Me voilà victime des aléas de la vie urbaine.

Cette histoire ne le fit même pas sourire. Ce repos forcé le rendait neurasthénique.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva. Le docteur Buster me prévint que son insupportable malade quittait enfin l’hôpital. Il me demanda de bien vouloir être présent pour assister Holmes. La fin de son télégramme stipulait qu’il aurait pu s’en charger lui-même mais qu’il commençait à en avoir soupé de l’humeur irascible de Sherlock Holmes. Je me précipitai donc chez mon admirable voisin le docteur Anstruther qui accepta de bonne grâce de se charger de mes malades et partis pour l’hôpital.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me retrouver dans la chambre de Holmes. Ce dernier était déjà debout, habillé de neuf et la mine réjouie. Il avait pris du poids et semblait au mieux de sa forme. Sa blessure au visage était encore apparente sous la forme d’une légère estafilade, peut-être allait-il réellement en conserver la cicatrice.

\- Tiens Watson ? Que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Le docteur Buster m’a demandé de vous accompagner. Vous auriez pu avoir besoin de moi pour marcher mais je vois que le docteur a fait des merveilles.

\- C’est surtout que je ne veux plus rester ici une minute de plus. Je rentre enfin à Baker Street !

Je me chargeai de la malle que le détective avait fait venir de son domicile avec quelques effets personnels, puis nous sortîmes de l’hôpital. Les quelques infirmières que nous croisâmes nous jetèrent des regards irrités. Holmes avait du se montrer particulièrement impossible durant les quelques jours passés en ces lieux. Mais celui-ci n’y prit pas garde.

Lorsque nous fûmes à l’air libre, Holmes jeta des regards de tous côtés comme un naufragé atteignant enfin la terre ferme.

\- Londres n’a pas changé Holmes, ris-je en voyant son manège.

Holmes eut un petit sourire en coin et se mit en marche, délaissant les fiacres pour une petite promenade.

\- Auriez-vous une cigarette Watson ? Je crois que j’ai besoin d’une bonne dose de nicotine pour me remettre de mon incarcération.

Je lui obéis et bientôt il se mit à fumer avec un air de bienheureux, un sourire radieux sur le visage comme rarement je lui avais vu.

 

Nous marchâmes lentement, savourant la douce brise qui venait souffler sur un Londres écrasé de chaleur. Enfin nous arrivâmes au 221 b Baker Street. Mme Hudson nous fit un accueil chaleureux et promit un repas de fête à son locataire. Le visage de Holmes prit une expression lasse lorsqu’il se retrouva dans le salon.

\- Avec les soins du docteur Buster et les menus de Mme Hudson je vais bientôt peser autant de livres que mon frère.

Tandis qu’il disait ces quelques mots, à ma grande surprise, il ferma les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans le clair-obscur. Je fus légèrement inquiet de son comportement mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Holmes inspecta le moindre recoin, augmentant mon appréhension.

\- Vous vous sentez bien Holmes ? Que cherchez-vous ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Watson. Je vais bien mais je crois que ma mésaventure m’a rendu plus prudent.

Je déposai la malle et m’approchai de ma vieille table de travail. Les souvenirs m’inondaient tandis que je caressais le bois tâché d’encre. J'aperçus alors, posée bien en évidence sur ma table, une enveloppe cachetée. Je m'en emparai et lu le nom du destinataire.

\- Holmes, il y a un message pour vous !

Il se précipita abandonnant ses recherches étranges.

\- Décidément la nouvelle de ma sortie d’hôpital circule vite.

Il saisit la missive et observa attentivement l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir. Son visage serein prit une expression concentrée. Il parcourut des yeux la lettre puis poussa un petit rire nerveux.

\- Cela vient d’un vieil ami mon cher Watson. Voyez plutôt.

Je saisis la lettre et la lus.

 

_" Cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

 

_Il me déplaît fortement de voir mes plans sans cesse remis en cause par votre faute et il me déplaît encore plus de vous voir me pister partout dans Londres._

_Il est plus que temps de mettre fin une fois pour toute à toute cette lamentable histoire. Je souhaite donc vous rencontrer. Je vous donne rendez-vous. Un fiacre viendra vous chercher devant chez vous à minuit._

_Dans l'intérêt de quelqu’un qui vous est cher, oserai-je vous demander de ne pas prévenir la police ?_

 

_James Moriarty. "_


	12. UN MARCHÉ DANGEREUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre pour l'anniversaire de Sherlock Holmes ! Moriarty est un ennemi à la hauteur de Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce-pas ?

LA LETTRE glissa de mes mains sous le coup de l'étonnement. Je contemplai Holmes, si tranquille, et lui dis alors sur le ton le plus calme que je pouvais :

\- Holmes ! Vous ne pouvez pas et ne devez pas vous y rendre. C'est certainement un piège abject, une odieuse machination. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer.

\- Et si ce n’était pas un piège ? De qui parle-t-il lorsqu’il évoque quelqu’un qui m’est cher ?

\- Nous sommes vraiment impuissants face à cette brute.

Holmes se tourna vers la cheminée et s’empara du tisonnier. Il remua à grands coups rageurs la cendre amoncelée dans le foyer. Le silence régna plusieurs minutes dans le salon empli d’ombres. Il me fallut ce temps pour prendre l’une des plus graves décisions de ma vie.

\- Eh bien, si vous décidez d’y aller Holmes, je vous demande de me laisser vous accompagner.

Il se retourna et me jeta un regard profond.

\- Il n’en est pas question Watson. Que dirais-je à votre épouse si jamais vous ne deviez pas revenir de ce rendez-vous ?

\- Elle comprendra.

\- Votre épouse est réellement une femme exceptionnelle si elle arrive à accepter la mort de son mari aussi facilement.

\- Elle y arrivera. De toute façon la question est close, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir à nouveau blessé, voire plus, par ma lâcheté ou ma stupidité.

\- Je baisse les armes Watson, mais pas de gaieté de cœur.

Il se releva et jeta le tisonnier sur le sol avec dépit.

\- Nous avons besoin d’analyser la situation. Premièrement, qui est cet être cher qui manifestement a été enlevé par Moriarty et sa bande ? S’écria-t-il en traversant à grands pas la pièce.

\- Votre frère ?

\- Mycroft me semble amplement capable de se défendre tout seul. Il a une armée d’espions à son service.

\- Votre cousine ?

\- Jane est à Manchester. Enfin je crois…

Le visage de mon ami blêmit et il se jeta sur son papier à lettre. Il griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille puis sonna et confia la missive à Mme Hudson. Ensuite il s’étendit sur le divan et saisit son Stradivarius. Bientôt quelques essais malhabiles résonnèrent dans le salon sombre, bien éloignés de son style habituel.

\- Watson je vous souhaite une bonne journée, me lança-t-il. A ce soir, onze heures et demie.

\- Vous n’avez besoin de rien mon cher Holmes ?

\- Allez vérifier si votre charmante épouse est toujours dans votre demeure. On ne sait jamais.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton désinvolte qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Sans lui répondre, je quittai le 221 b Baker Street et fonçai chez moi la peur au ventre. Dieu merci ma Mary était à la maison, en train de broder de jolis napperons de dentelle pour nos fauteuils de salon. Mon visage lui fit extrêmement peur. Elle se leva et se précipita vers moi en abandonnant son ouvrage qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Que se passe-t-il James ?

\- Rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas chère. Poursuivez votre tâche.

Elle ne put s’y résoudre et me soumit à un interrogatoire serré, je fis de mon mieux pour lui cacher les vraies raisons de mon angoisse. Par contre je fus bien obligé de lui avouer le rendez-vous de ce soir-là.

Ma tendre Mary a toujours été une épouse remarquable. Elle a accepté pendant des années de me laisser côtoyer Sherlock Holmes, même s’il m’arrivait de disparaître pendant des semaines sans lui donner de nouvelles. C’était une femme douce et résignée, un ange. Ce jour-là elle me prouva à nouveau sa valeur par ses quelques mots d’encouragement.

\- Cher James, si vous pensez qu’il est de votre devoir d’y aller, je ne vous retiendrais pas.

Je la saisis dans mes bras et l’assurai que je prendrai les précautions les plus extrêmes pour rester en vie. Mais elle sanglota durant de longues minutes…

Nous profitâmes de ces quelques heures pour rester ensemble puis la nuit tomba. Mary me prépara un repas léger, m’enjoignit de prendre mon revolver, des habits chauds… Enfin elle s’enfuit dans notre chambre pour ne pas me voir partir.

Je dois avouer que ces quelques heures passées avec ma tendre et chère épouse me poussèrent à faire mon possible pour survivre à cette nuit. Je n’étais pas prêt à mourir.

 

Quand onze heures sonnèrent, je quittai furtivement la maison, essayant de ne pas éveiller les domestiques. Dans la rue j’aperçus de la lumière briller à la fenêtre de la chambre. Triste nuit…

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes de marche pour rejoindre Baker Street. Je me glissai dans le 221 b sans bruit et rejoignis le salon. Holmes était étendu sur le divan, exactement dans la même position que je l’y avais laissé, le violon posé à ses côtés. Il se tourna à mon arrivée et rangea le revolver qu’il venait de sortir de sa poche.

\- Votre épouse ?

\- Est en sécurité. Je lui ai intimé l’ordre de n’ouvrir la porte à personne. Et vous ?

\- Mycroft est à Pall Mall. Aucun rôdeur n’a été aperçu autour de son appartement.

\- Et votre cousine ?

Holmes baissa les yeux et répondit dans un souffle.

\- Elle n’est plus à Manchester. Sa femme de charge m’a appris qu’elle était partie tôt ce matin pour Londres. Jane a reçu un message de ma part, lui demandant de me rejoindre.

\- Donc Moriarty l’a en sa possession.

\- Je le crains. Dieu seul sait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le violon, je les voyais trembler de rage contenue. Il se coucha complètement sur le divan et prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il cala le Stradivarius sous son menton et se mit à jouer un air langoureux de sa composition, accentuant les notes aigues rendant sa mélodie stridente et désagréable à l’oreille.

Ne pouvant conserver mon calme dans cette atmosphère, je me mis à marcher dans le salon en repensant à ma chère épouse, mais les accents grinçants du violon m'irritaient et toujours le sinistre rendez-vous me revenait à l'esprit. J'étais certain que c'était un guet-apens.

Vingt longues minutes passèrent, je continuais à faire les cents pas sans songer à rien. Soudain le violon s'arrêta à mon vif soulagement et Holmes se leva. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement au fond de leurs orbites, il avait un regard prêt à tout.

\- Ils sont arrivés Watson.

\- Je n’ai rien entendu.

\- Le fiacre est à la porte.

Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre. En effet un véhicule attelé à deux chevaux attendait patiemment devant notre demeure. Je n’avais rien perçu de leur arrivée. Minuit retentit dans la nuit.

Holmes s’habilla sans précipitation, glissa son revolver dans sa poche de manteau et emporta sa canne-épée. Enfin il me regarda dans les yeux, profondément.

\- Il est l’heure Watson.

\- En effet.

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Je sentais l’angoisse commencer à m’empoigner l’estomac, retrouvant les vieilles sensations qui m’avaient saisi lorsque j’étais posté dans les défilés du Kandahar attendant l’attaque des indigènes afghans.

Nous descendîmes lentement les dix-sept marches de l’escalier, prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches pou ne pas éveiller Mme Hudson. Nous ouvrîmes la porte, nous retrouvant dans l’air nocturne. Une petite brise rafraîchissait l’air et me fit frissonner.

Le fiacre était là. Le cocher, tout de noir habillé et le col remonté jusqu’au milieu de la figure, se tourna vers nous.

\- Le professeur vous attend.

\- Ne le faisons pas patienter plus longtemps alors, sourit Holmes.

Il ferma la porte du 221 b à double tour et nous montâmes dans le véhicule. Aucun commentaire ne fut exprimé quant à ma présence inopportune à ce rendez-vous, j’en conclus que Moriarty devait s’attendre à ce que je sois de la partie.

Le fiacre s’ébranla et nous partîmes en voyage vers une destination inconnue. Les fenêtres étaient bouchées avec des plaques de bois nous empêchant d’observer le paysage. Mais Holmes ferma les yeux et se mit à parler à mi-voix, énumérant les rues que nous étions censées traverser.

\- Nous tournons dans Oxford Street, Tottenham Court Road, Hampster Road…

Sa voix se perdit mais il continua à marmonner les noms des rues. Enfin après plusieurs longues minutes de voyage, il rouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard étincelant.

\- Nous quittons Londres, Watson, je crains que l’on nous emmène dans la campagne.

\- Pourquoi craignez-vous une telle chose ?

\- Il leur sera plus facile de se débarrasser de nous au milieu de nulle part que dans un quartier de Londres. Il n’y a pas de foule dans la campagne, donc pas de témoin.

\- Seigneur, j’avais donc raison. C’est un piège.

\- Je suis désolé Watson mais il me semble que c’est bien le cas.

Je ne lui répondis pas, songeant à Mary et à la peine que j’allais lui faire. Holmes se tut aussi, vérifiant les balles de son revolver et en glissant de nouvelles dans le chargeur.

\- Il y a encore une solution mon cher Watson.

\- Laquelle ? M’entendis-je demander d’une voix éteinte.

\- Sautez.

Je redressai la tête et le foudroyai du regard.

\- Vous m’insultez Holmes !

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je pensais à votre épouse.

\- Moi aussi ! Elle n’a que faire d’un lâche.

\- Et d’un mort ?

Je me tus et vérifiai à mon tour ma vieille arme de service. Le chargeur était plein, j’avais emporté des balles en réserve. J’étais paré à toute éventualité.

Le fiacre commença à ralentir sa course, Holmes avait perdu le fil de notre voyage depuis longtemps. Il n’était pas capable de pister notre route au simple bruit des sabots en dehors de Londres. Nous arrivions…où je n’en savais strictement rien.

\- Bien, fit Holmes. Nous avons enfin atteint notre but. Armez votre revolver mon cher docteur.

La porte fut ouverte avec fracas et nous descendîmes. Nous étions entourés d’une dizaine d’individus armés de fusils et de bâtons, le visage caché par le col de leur manteau ou des écharpes, plantés dans un décor fantasmagorique de lanternes flamboyantes dans la nuit. La façade blanchâtre d’un bâtiment était illuminée devant nous, ajoutant à l’étrangeté de la scène.

\- Par ici messieurs, je vous en prie.

Avec une exquise politesse, un homme s’approcha et s’inclina devant nous. Ce cérémonial obséquieux me parut exagéré et aurait prêté à rire en d’autre situation. L’homme redressa la tête, faisant glisser quelque peu son écharpe, laissant apparaître une partie de son visage. C’était Johnson. Nous avions un allié dans la place.

\- Le professeur souhaiterait que vous me remettiez vos armes. Je vous en prie, répéta-t-il.

Il accompagna sa requête d’un geste ample. Je perçus un mouvement parmi les hommes de main du professeur, ils nous visaient avec leurs armes. Prestement nous lui obéîmes. Holmes glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son revolver, je l’imitai.

Johnson s’empara de nos armes et s’apprêtai à nous entraîner à l’intérieur de la maison lorsqu’une voix sourde éclata parmi les individus de garde.

\- Pas si vite ! Il faut les fouiller. Ils ont quand même tué plusieurs de nos gars.

Je me sentis empoigné violemment par plusieurs mains et soumis à une vigoureuse fouille. Holmes subit le même traitement. Les autres armes en possession de Holmes disparurent. On lui retira même sa canne-épée. Cette fois, nous étions bel et bien perdus. Ceci terminé, Johnson nous fit pénétrer à l’intérieur de la demeure.

 

Un long couloir, éclairé par des centaines de torches et de lampes, rendant la perspective encore plus vaste, apparut. Des miroirs étaient accrochés aux murs, à côté de somptueux tableaux de maître. Nous avançâmes sans nous arrêter, passant devant plusieurs portes. Johnson ralentit le pas et se retrouva à notre hauteur.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Avez-vous vu une femme dans ces murs ? Rétorqua Holmes de la même manière.

\- Elle est arrivée cet après-midi.

\- Où est-elle ?

Johnson ne put nous répondre, une porte venait de s’ouvrir sur le côté. Un homme apparaissait. Il était grand, effroyablement maigre, le visage sévère, un crâne dégarni avec quelques cheveux blancs. Il posa ses petits yeux plissés sur nous et eut un sourire satisfait.

\- George, vous pouvez vous retirer.

\- Bien professeur.

Johnson s’inclina et disparut. Le sourire du professeur Moriarty s’accentua.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure, messieurs. Malgré l’heure tardive, souhaitez-vous un petit rafraîchissement ?

Holmes avait conservé un mutisme froid durant toute cette mise en scène, enfin il éclata.

\- A quoi rime tout ceci, professeur Moriarty ?

Le sourire de Moriarty devint plus ironique, moins bienveillant.

\- Entrez mes chers amis. Voici mon bureau privé.

Il nous précéda dans la pièce et nous enjoignit de le suivre. Il était seul, face à nous.

Sherlock Holmes avait toujours prétendu que le bureau de quelqu’un reflétait l’état d’esprit et la culture de cette personne mieux que ses paroles. En l’occurrence le bureau du professeur Moriarty n’avait rien de diabolique, il indiquait plutôt l’homme de goût. Moriarty devait être quelqu’un de raffiné et de cultivé à en juger les multiples ouvrages qui ornaient les quelques bibliothèques. Je reconnus un Greuze accroché sur un mur, à côté d’un superbe Rembrandt. J’en vins même à me demander s’ils étaient faux tant leur beauté étaient stupéfiante. Par contre ce qui détonnait quelque peu dans cet ensemble sophistiqué, c’était un engin de métal qui me parut être une vierge de Nuremberg, instrument de torture médiéval bien connu. Sur le mur du fond, une porte apparaissait.

Holmes embrassa du regard la pièce puis s’approcha de la Vierge. Il l’inspecta et se tourna vers Moriarty.

\- Bel ouvrage, XIVe siècle ?

\- Un peu plus ancien, M. Holmes. Un tout petit plus ancien. Mais détendez-vous, cette machine n’a pas servie depuis des siècles. Je ne la garde que pour son histoire. Je crois fermement qu’elle a appartenu à l’inquisiteur Bernard Gui.

\- Alors elle est plus ancienne en effet.

Moriarty s’assit dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir, devant un somptueux bureau de bois marqueté. D’un geste il nous proposa des fauteuils face à lui. Nous lui obéîmes.

\- Bien professeur. Si nous en venions au fait ?

\- C’est une peine immense que vous m’avez faîte M. Holmes en refusant mon offre. Vous seriez tellement plus tranquille si vous aviez accepté de cesser vos investigations à mon encontre.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté professeur.

\- Hélas pour l’homme de l’art que je suis. J’ai toujours admiré votre travail remarquable. Un cerveau comme le vôtre est assez rare de nos jours.

\- Je vous en remercie.

\- Hélas, répéta-t-il. Quelle tristesse de devoir vous supprimer.

Les yeux de Holmes se mirent à briller. Enfin nous touchions au but.

\- Et vous avez monté toute cette mascarade pour nous tuer ?

\- Non M. Holmes. J’ai en effet un autre objectif. Sinon vous ne seriez pas présents dans cette pièce, croyez-moi.

Il nous fixa de ses petits yeux méchants et cruels, profondément enfoncés dans les orbites. Ses yeux étaient de la même teinte gris acier que ceux de Holmes. Il nous observa longuement l'un après l'autre puis murmura en s'adressant à Holmes :

\- J’ai pris la liberté de faire venir en ces lieux une jeune personne qui vous est chère. Voyez-vous, je n’étais pas certain que vous alliez vous prêter de vous-même à ma « mascarade » comme vous dîtes.

\- Qu’en avez-vous fait ?

Mon ami avait répondu à la voix si douce mais pleine de fiel du professeur par une voix morne et sans sentiment. Moriarty se mit à rire doucement, un rire sévère, glacial, un rire cruel qui me fit froid dans le dos. Il reprit la parole :

\- Rien…encore… Cela dépend uniquement de vous, mon cher Holmes.

Je vis les mains de Holmes se crisper sur les bras du fauteuil, mais rien dans son apparence n’attestait de l’état d’extrême colère qui le hantait.

\- Mais revenons à notre affaire, voulez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas fait tuer plus tôt, mon cher Holmes, parce que j’ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous m’avez prouvé votre valeur depuis ces quelques mois. J’ai essayé à multiples reprises de me débarrasser de vous, sans aucun succès. Quant à votre frère, il vit dans sa forteresse de Pall Mall. Pourtant…

Il eut un regard vague et lointain.

\- Je suis déjà certain de la réponse que vous allez me donner et qui me chagrine. Peut-être la présence de cette jeune femme vous fera changer d’avis ? Ou celle de votre camarade et ami le docteur Watson ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard froid, indifférent.

\- Vous avez une faiblesse, docteur, je dirais même un défaut. Vous êtes crédule. Pourquoi le docteur Buster vous aurait-il demandé d’être présent lors de la sortie d’hôpital de votre ami ? Il est en pleine forme, nul besoin d’un garde-malade.

\- Mais j’ai reçu un message…commençai-je.

Moriarty se remit à rire, amusé de mes dénégations.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vous disais ? D’ailleurs vous avez tous été bien crédules dans cette malheureuse affaire. Scotland Yard, Mycroft Holmes, les membres du gouvernement et même votre ami si fier de son esprit supérieur… Quels idiots !

Son rire se brisa sur un souffle. Il plissa les yeux dans un regard mauvais.

\- Mais cette affaire ne s’est pas déroulée comme je l’escomptais. Il a fallu que vous vous mêliez de tout, que vous interrogiez cet imbécile de Tenderley, que vous vous promeniez à Huntingdon. Enfin tous ces témoins à qui j’avais versé de coquettes sommes d’argent pour acheter leur silence qu’il m’a fallu faire taire définitivement. Perte de temps et d’argent.

\- La mort d’un homme n’est pas une histoire d’argent, répliquai-je, outré.

\- Dans mon métier, c’est le cas, docteur Watson. Tout est affaire d’argent. C’est le péché mignon des humains. Il rend fou, silencieux, mort. C’est à cause de lui que j’ai du tuer cet idiot de Braineson.

\- Il ne vous servait plus à rien ?

\- Non M. Holmes. Non. Il avait décidé de me faire chanter. Vous vous rendez compte ? Me faire chanter ? Il pensait que la peur d’être découvert par les frères Holmes allait me pousser à accepter sa proposition dans ces heures fatidiques. Le fou…

Cette fois, le professeur eut un franc éclat de rire. Il se tourna vers Holmes qui gardait un visage impassible mais crispait les mâchoires.

\- Il m’a fallu perdre beaucoup de temps et de moyens pour cette affaire, disais-je, au détriment de bien d’autres. Je suis fatigué de vivre cette situation à cause de vous.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tuer Sir Edward ?

\- Ce n’était qu’un ingrat, lança-t-il avec mépris. C’est grâce à moi qu’il était arrivé là où il était. C’est mon argent qui a réglé tous les problèmes. Et le jour où je lui ai demandé de rembourser sa dette, il s’est dérobé. Il devait s’emparer de quelques documents classés « secret défense » et me les remettre. Voyez-vous, j’ai beaucoup d’amis dans quelques services secrets européens qui auraient été très intéressés par ces informations. C’est à cet effet que j’ai placé Harlyn à ce poste.

Moriarty se tut, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il ne paraissait pas si jeune et si vigoureux que cela le professeur. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ?

\- J’ai du le menacer, reprit-il. Mais cet imbécile a refusé, il s’était mis en tête de briser mon institution avec cette ridicule police européenne.

Le professeur eut un reniflement de mépris avant de reprendre d’une voix où pointait la colère.

\- J’ignorais tout de cette utopie que préparait Sir Edward depuis de longs mois sinon croyez bien qu’il serait mort depuis bien longtemps…d’un accident quelconque…

Moriarty poussa un long soupir attristé.

\- Si seulement la Reine n’avait pas validé ce projet, jamais je n’aurais pensé à attenter à sa vie. Quel intérêt pour moi et mon institution ? Mais ainsi vont les choses. J’ai donc voulu forcer Sir Edward à agir selon mon plan. Je lui ai rappelé qu’il n’était qu’un subalterne à mes ordres et que je pouvais fort bien assassiner sa chère Majesté.

\- Ce qui n’a pas marché non plus. Décidément vous n’avez pas prévu grand-chose dans cette affaire, remarqua Holmes en souriant.

\- Vous n’avez pas tout à fait tort, je le reconnais. Cette affaire n’était pas suffisamment préparée en amont. Devant mes menaces, Sir Edward a poussé la Reine à partir à Balmoral. Il a même prévenu Scotland Yard qu’on risquait d’attenter à sa vie. Je n’ai pas très bien saisi cette histoire de lettres de menace. De quoi s’agissait-il ?

\- Sir Edward a rédigées des lettres de menace à son encontre pour que la police accepte de l’aider. Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur parler de son passé trouble...et de vous.

\- Certes, sourit Moriarty. Un excellent élève que ce jeune Edward. Un bon élément pour mon institution. Dommage qu’il ait changé en grandissant.

\- Ce passé était le seul moyen de pression que vous aviez sur lui, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Richard Loyd était l’atout que je gardais pour la fin. Lorsque j’ai rencontré Sir Edward cette nuit là, à Buckingham Palace, je me suis fait un plaisir d’organiser l’entrevue entre ces deux personnages.

\- Vous fumez des cigares turcs ? M’enquis-je, coupant la parole au professeur bien involontairement.

\- C’est exact, reconnut Moriarty, un bref étonnement dans les yeux. Pour revenir au sujet, même le retour de Richard Loyd n’a pas réussi à pousser Sir Edward à céder. Par contre, cela eut un effet inattendu. Lorsque Harlyn entendit le récit de ses actes de la bouche de Loyd, ce crétin ne le supporta pas et se suicida. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. Le moyen préconisé eut un effet dévastateur. La vision de Loyd, le chantage aurait du me permettre d’obtenir tout ce que je désirais sans avoir à le tuer. Les documents de la Défense, l’abandon officiel de la police européenne,… J’ai mis des années à placer un de mes hommes au sein du gouvernement, ce n’est pas pour l’assassiner quelques années plus tard. Mais cela n’a pas marché.

\- Pourquoi assassiner Loyd ?

\- Loyd était un pauvre lâche. Il était dangereux pour une organisation comme la mienne de le conserver en vie. Mais quel magnifique moyen de l’attirer jusqu’à moi. Je pensais pouvoir vous tuer grâce à lui.

\- Et ce fut encore un échec. Vous me décevez, professeur Moriarty.

\- Certes, cette affaire s’est déroulée on ne peut plus mal. Mais la faute en incombe à mes assistants. Nous vivons une époque où il est impossible de se trouver du personnel compétent.

Le professeur eut un sourire remarquable, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanchâtres en excellent état.

\- Regardez mes gardes. Je sais que je ne peux pas leur faire complètement confiance. Même aux plus chers. Je vais vous montrer.

Il se pencha et tira un cordon de sonnette. Aussitôt un serviteur apparut à la porte.

\- Sir ?

\- Faites venir Annie, je vous prie.

 

Le visage de Holmes prit une teinte livide, mon ami eut bien du mal à cacher son désarroi. Cela n’échappa pas à Moriarty qui se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Il se comportait en maître de maison attentif à ses invités.

Une jeune femme était entrée, soutenue par deux individus. J’eus un haut-le-cœur en apercevant son visage tuméfié, ses lèvres fendues, sa robe déchirée. Elle n’était qu’une plaie sanguinolente, son crâne apparaissait là où des plaques de cheveux avaient été arrachées. Elle tituba et le professeur lui prit la main pour l’asseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- Cette jeune femme est…enfin était…une amie très chère. Je la connais depuis presque cinq mois. Une personne remarquable. Dommage que je l’ai surprise en train de fouiller dans des papiers personnels qui ne la concernaient en rien. Il m’a fallu la questionner longuement avant qu’elle avoue qu’elle travaillait pour vous M. Holmes. Depuis votre entrée à l’hôpital, mes hommes se sont chargés de son bien-être avec beaucoup de soin.

Holmes se redressa d’un bond et hurla d’une voix stridente :

\- Vous n’êtes qu’un lâche Moriarty. C’est moi que vous voulez et non cette fille.

\- Vous avez raison. Cette fille m’importe peu.

Je vis Moriarty tendre la main à l’un des deux gardes pour recevoir un revolver. A ma grande horreur, il pointa l’arme sur le front de la jeune femme qui semblait totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Devant mes yeux épouvantés, il pressa la détente. Le coup partit, brisant le crâne de la malheureuse, éclaboussant de sang les meubles et le plastron du professeur. Holmes était resté debout, il n’avait pas bougé. Froidement, il murmura :

\- Je vous tuerai Moriarty.

Le professeur fit enlever le corps par ses deux sbires et s’essuya délicatement les mains dans un mouchoir qu’il sortit de sa poche.

\- Allons M. Holmes. Rasseyez-vous. Cette démonstration, un peu cavalière je vous l’avoue, n’avait pour but que de vous prouver que je ne suis pas homme à reculer devant l’adversité. Et aussi à vous montrer ce qu’il risque d’advenir de votre chère cousine si vous me déplaisez.

Le professeur posa son regard calme et serein sur le détective.

\- Ce pauvre Lambey ne m’avait pas parlé de votre cousine, je suis heureux d’avoir fait sa connaissance. Grâce à vous, indirectement. J’ai fait surveiller votre chambre durant votre convalescence. Elle est venue souvent vous rendre visite. Ma foi de charmantes visites…

Holmes s’était rassis, le visage fermé. Pour ma part, je n’arrivais pas à occulter la scène horrible à laquelle je venais d’assister et devais lutter pour suivre les paroles du professeur.

\- Il est temps d’organiser les retrouvailles.

Moriarty sonna à nouveau mais cela devait être prévu dans le déroulement de la soirée car immédiatement deux hommes entrèrent, encadrant notre chère Jane. Vivante et en bonne santé. Elle poussa un cri de joie en nous voyant. Elle voulut se précipiter sur nous mais les deux hommes la retinrent violemment.

\- Comme je vous l’ai dit, M. Holmes. Il est difficile de trouver de bons serviteurs à notre époque. Je sais que cette jeune femme est une admirable collaboratrice pour votre frère et vous. J’ose espérer que vous ne lui réserverez pas un sort semblable à la pauvre Annie.

Holmes ne releva pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur Jane.

\- Quelle est votre proposition Moriarty ?

\- A la bonne heure, vous voilà enfin raisonnable. Je n’en doutais pas une seule seconde. Comme je vous l’ai dit, j’ai des amis hauts placés parmi les services secrets de quelques pays européens. Je vous demande donc de me ramener les plans de défense maritime prévus par l’Angleterre en cas de guerre imminente.

\- Les plans ? Répétai-je abasourdi.

\- Oui docteur. Il me faut les effectifs de l’armée, leurs armes, leurs positions, les alliés… Bref un petit panel de la situation maritime militaire anglaise. Mes clients ne sont pas du genre patient et ils souhaitent vivement connaître tous ces menus détails.

Holmes ne répondit pas immédiatement, il continuait à dévisager Jane.

\- Qu’en dîtes-vous M. Holmes ?

\- C’est d’accord, souffla-t-il. Quand et où dois-je vous les apporter ?

\- Doucement ! En temps et en heure. C’est moi qui vous informerai du lieu de rendez-vous mais il me les faut pour demain soir.

Holmes dut faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour reporter son regard sur Moriarty. Ce dernier souriait d’un air franchement odieux.

\- Et Jane ?

\- Elle reste en ma compagnie. Il va sans dire que vous êtes responsable de sa santé, donc n’informez ni votre frère, ni Scotland Yard de notre petit arrangement. De toute façon, dîtes-vous que vous êtes surveillé et que je n’hésiterai pas à la tuer au moindre manquement. Quant à vous, docteur Watson, n’oubliez pas que vous avez une jeune et charmante épouse.

Ces menaces à peine voilées me firent l’effet d’une douche froide.

Moriarty claqua des doigts et ses hommes disparurent en emportant Jane. Cette dernière se débattit comme une diablesse, en vain. Puis le professeur, toujours très affable, nous raccompagna à la porte et nous souhaita une excellente nuit.

 

Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes dans le fiacre trottant en direction de Londres. Holmes serrait les mâchoires, je me perdais dans d’atroces conjectures quant à l’avenir, cherchant une solution.

\- Nous sommes perdus, murmurai-je.

Holmes ne répondit pas, ses doigts jouaient avec son revolver - nos armes nous avaient été rendues - appuyant machinalement la gâchette sans actionner l’arme.

\- Qu’allons-nous faire ?

\- Je vais cambrioler Downing Street.

\- Holmes, m’écriai-je.

\- Je vais récupérer ces maudits documents et les rapporter à Moriarty.

\- HOLMES, hurlai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Pensez à l’Angleterre, à l’avenir. Si la guerre éclatait demain ?

\- Croyez-vous que je n’y songe pas ? Mais je songe aussi à Jane. Jamais elle n’aurait du être mêlée à toute cette histoire.

Holmes se tut et me laissa à mes tristes pensées. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Je n’eus pas le cœur de l’interrompre. Bientôt le bruit des sabots claquant sur le sol bitumé nous prouva que nous roulions en pleine ville. J’entendis Holmes murmurer d’une voix rauque :

\- Il n’est qu’à une demie heure de voyage tout au plus.

\- Mais nous roulons depuis plus d’une heure.

\- Le cocher exagère la distance du trajet. Vous n’avez pas senti que nous tournions un peu sur nous-même quelques fois ?

\- Non.

\- Moriarty est peut-être à Highghate ou Holloway. En tout cas dans la campagne au nord de Londres.

Soudain le fiacre s’arrêta et la porte s’ouvrit devant nous. Nous nous trouvions devant la façade sombre du 221 b Baker Street. Nous descendîmes et le cocher nous souhaita à son tour une excellente fin de soirée avant de claquer son fouet sur la croupe du cheval qui repartit au trot.

 

Une tasse de thé chaude dans les mains, je me tenais devant la fenêtre et attendais l’aube qui ne devait plus tarder. A ma grande surprise, j’étais vivant, j’avais survécu à cette nuit abominable. Holmes faisait chauffer une deuxième tasse de thé au-dessus de son bec bunsen. Il soupira et vint me rejoindre, la tasse à la main.

\- Je vais aller commettre mon forfait, mon cher Watson. La nuit n’est pas encore terminée.

Il but sa tasse d’un trait, sans prendre garde à la chaleur de la boisson. Enfin, il se changea, se déguisa rapidement et réapparut sous la forme d’un vieil ivrogne sale et laid. Holmes s’approcha de la porte mais je m’emparai de son bras.

\- Réfléchissez bien Holmes. Je vous en supplie. Prenez garde.

Il hocha la tête rapidement puis disparut.

Je restai les heures suivantes, seul, perdu dans mes pensées, le visage collé sur les vitres. L’aube arriva, le soleil se leva. Baker Street commença à s’animer, les passants pressés se succédèrent sur les trottoirs envahis de vendeurs de fleurs, de journaux.

Mme Hudson fut extrêmement surprise de me trouver là et m’apporta avec célérité un petit-déjeuner roboratif que je ne fis qu’effleurer. J’écrivis quelques mots pour ma femme, lui apprenant que j’étais toujours en vie mais n’osant lui avouer que l’affaire était loin d’être terminée.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le courrier me fut apporté. Je le parcourus avec appréhension et retrouvai une enveloppe sans timbre adressée à mon ami. Je ne pus résister et l’ouvris prestement.

 

_" Cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

 

_J’espère de tout cœur que notre petit arrangement tient toujours. Soyez ce soir à votre domicile. J’enverrai vous chercher. Même heure, même endroit._

_A ce soir,_

_James Moriarty. "_

 

Je dus me contenir pour ne pas déchirer cette maudite lettre. Ma patience était déjà copieusement amoindrie lorsque enfin l’ivrogne réapparut dans le salon du 221. Holmes s’assit sans mot dire, retirant lentement les frusques dont il s’était couvert. Je lui tendis la lettre, il poussa un long soupir.

\- Il nous tient. Il a raison de pavoiser.

\- Vous les avez ?

Holmes glissa une main sous son épais veston élimé et en sortit un petit paquet de documents.

\- Bien entendu.

Je fus horrifié et m’assis à ses côtés, ne sachant que répondre. Holmes était plus que las, il s’étendit sur son divan et en un instant il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Quant à moi, je fis les cent pas, ne réussissant pas à me calmer. J’aimais mon pays, j’avais combattu dans les troupes de Sa Majesté pour le défendre. Cela m’avait valu une blessure qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Je contemplai les documents rapportés par Holmes, effrayé par leur contenu. Je ne savais que faire lorsque la voix impersonnelle de Holmes retentit :

\- Ils nous guettent sans répit mon cher Watson. Ne songez pas à prévenir Lestrade ou Mycroft. Nous sommes condamnés à rester cloîtrés dans cet appartement jusqu’à ce soir !

\- Vous devez avoir raison, mon ami, conclus-je, attristé.

 


	13. TRISTE VENGEANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin de cette affaire... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve, pour ma part, que le professeur Moriarty est un adversaire digne de Sherlock Holmes, non ?

LE SILENCE retomba dans le salon. Je me préparai à passer une journée horrible, pleine de silence et d’appréhensions. Quand, soudain, on sonna à la porte avec insistance. Bientôt des pas retentirent dans l’escalier. Avant que la porte de notre salon ne s’ouvre, je savais que notre visiteur était l’inspecteur Lestrade. Ce dernier entra, le visage aussi inquiet qu’au début de notre affaire.

\- Il s’est passé une chose incroyable, messieurs, souffla-t-il.

Holmes était resté paisiblement allongé sur le divan, les yeux clos.

\- Qu’y a-t-il Lestrade ? M’enquis-je.

Le petit inspecteur à la mine chafouine de Scotland Yard ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux examinèrent la pièce avec surprise, s’arrêtant sur les frusques de l’ivrogne jetées pêle-mêle sur le sol, les vêtements, les perruques.

\- Eh bien Lestrade ? Répétai-je.

\- On a cambriolé le bureau du Premier Ministre cette nuit.

\- C’est positivement inimaginable, lâchai-je, cherchant à jouer les étonnés de mon mieux. Avez-vous des indices ?

Lestrade posa tranquillement les yeux sur Sherlock Holmes, toujours étendu.

\- Oui, j’ai deux témoins. Deux ouvriers qui partaient à leur travail. Ils se chargent d’un étal de légumes sur le marché de Covent Garden. Ils ont clairement vu un homme sortir d’une maison par une fenêtre. Ils ont cherché à prévenir la police, malheureusement ils n’ont vu personne.

Le petit inspecteur s’approchait lentement de mon ami tout en continuant son discours.

\- Par contre il y a une chose qui les a beaucoup frappés.

\- Laquelle ? Continuai-je, sentant la sueur commencer à dégouliner le long de mes tempes.

\- Notre cambrioleur était habillé en clochard. Il était vêtu d’un manteau élimé, un chapeau écrasé, ses cheveux étaient d’un gris sale. Enfin il portait des favoris du plus mauvais effet.

Ce faisant Lestrade ramassait les différents éléments du costume de Holmes et les contemplait à la lumière de la fenêtre. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Holmes n’avait pas bougé. Enfin le détective réagit, sa voix devenue rauque s’éleva :

\- Une vue remarquable…surtout dans l’obscurité…

\- Voyez-vous, notre voleur a commis une toute petite erreur. Il est passé près d’un lampadaire. Oh, une fraction de seconde. Mais c’est ainsi.

Lestrade a terminé son inspection, il reposa les vêtements sur un fauteuil. Puis se tourna vers le détective.

\- Bon Dieu Holmes ! Cessez cette comédie ! Pourquoi avez-vous cambriolé le bureau du Premier Ministre hier ? Vous avez commis une belle bourde.

\- Un lampadaire, murmura Holmes en souriant.

Enfin il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l’air exténué.

\- Etes-vous venu avec une voiture officielle ?

\- Non, un simple fiacre. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n’est peut-être pas encore morte…

Le petit inspecteur était plus qu’agacé, il se mit à hurler :

\- Soyez plus clair Holmes ou je vous traîne jusqu’au poste !

\- Je ne le puis mais je vous demande de me faire confiance. La vie d’une jeune fille est en jeu autant que les intérêts de l’Etat.

\- Comme vous y allez !

\- Je suis réellement désolé. Laissez-moi la fin de ce jour Lestrade et c’est moi qui viendrais me livrer à vous.

Lestrade se tourna vers mon ami et le contempla sans mot dire une bonne seconde. Enfin, il secoua la tête :

\- Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites Holmes. Je vais donc taire mes découvertes et attendre jusqu’à demain.

Il nous salua puis quitta notre salon. Holmes se leva lourdement et glissa jusqu’à la fenêtre.

\- Lestrade a un visage connu. Espérons que les hommes de Moriarty ne l’ont tout de même pas reconnu.

Holmes chancela, il commençait à être à bout de force. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et c’est avec horreur que je le vis prendre sa seringue et une dose de cocaïne.

\- Il vous en faut même pendant une enquête maintenant ?

\- J’ai besoin de réfléchir et de reprendre des forces Watson. Ceci se chargera de cela. A ce soir.

Il me claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez et je l’entendis s’étendre sur son lit.

 

Je passai le jour entier assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les documents officiels sur la table devant moi et pour la première fois de toute ma longue collaboration avec Sherlock Holmes, je lui désobéis et fis quelque chose de terrible.

La nuit arriva, Mme Hudson nous apporta un repas roboratif. Elle était surprise de me voir encore là, en sachant le retour de ma femme à Londres mais cette brave femme ne fit aucun commentaire et me servit une assiette copieuse de gigot bouilli.

Les heures passèrent, Holmes n’apparut que quelques minutes avant minuit. Je m’étais endormi, enfin, l’âme parcourue de sentiments mitigés, à la fois le soulagement et la honte, mais cela m’avait permis de récupérer un minimum. Je me tus scrupuleusement sur mes actes de la journée.

Le visage de Holmes était blême mais il devait avoir quand même dormi quelques heures car sa démarche avait retrouvé son maintien habituel. Il se versa un long verre de cognac qu’il vida d’un trait. Je ne pus m’empêcher de faire un commentaire sarcastique.

\- Alcool et drogue ! Je ne vous donne pas longtemps à vivre à ce rythme, mon cher Holmes.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Les journaux racontent encore la fable de votre frère. Il n’y a aucun journaliste qui s’en étonne.

\- Cela vous surprend ? fit Holmes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il vida un nouveau verre et s’empara de quelques toasts restés sur la table.

\- Non, constatai-je. Comment vous portez-vous ?

Holmes haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Encore en vie. Un peu ankylosé. Et vous ?

\- J’ai dormi comme un loir quasiment toute la journée.

Le regard gris acier du détective me transperça, il gardait son petit sourire en coin.

\- Nous sommes donc d’attaque.

Il commença à se préparer pour le départ, il mit dans ses poches un revolver, des balles. A ma grande surprise, il glissa même un fin couteau de lancer dans une de ses chaussettes.

\- Il va falloir jouer serré cette nuit si nous souhaitons réellement mourir de notre belle mort, Watson. Je commence à rêver d’une petite ferme tranquille pour finir mes jours et je n’ai aucune envie que Moriarty me brise ce rêve.

Il était prêt, debout, sa canne-épée à la main, enveloppé dans son manteau macfarlane sombre comme la nuit. Son visage émacié, pâle, ses yeux brillants de fièvre, sa silhouette vêtue de noir avaient quelque chose de dramatique, de shakespearien. Une sorte d’Hamlet.

Je me levai à mon tour, j’étais aussi engourdi par l’attente. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler mon arme de service et quelques balles.

\- C’est dérisoire, lançai-je, sans joie. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais nos armes. Nous n’aurons rien pour nous défendre et vous le savez très bien.

\- Watson. Faites confiance à votre étoile. Vous êtes toujours en vie.

Je haussai les épaules à mon tour, n’ayant aucune envie d’entrer dans son discours de fou. Enfin le véhicule arriva et nous quittâmes Baker Street comme la veille.

Une fois assis dans le fiacre roulant à vive allure, je ne pus m’empêcher de bavarder, ne voulant pas laisser mes pensées désespérantes me submerger. Holmes sembla assez heureux de parler lui aussi. Il n’essaya même pas de découvrir notre route en suivant le bruit du fiacre.

\- Holmes. J’aimerai vous poser une question indiscrète.

\- Je vous permets.

\- Lorsque vous avez menacé Loyd de le tuer, étiez-vous réellement prêt à le faire ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous l’auriez tué de sang froid ???

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas encore assez mon cher docteur, sourit tristement Holmes.

Le silence retomba sur la conversation et je fus incapable de le briser. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

 

La même scène fantasmagorique nous accueillit, nous descendîmes du fiacre et fûmes assaillis par les regards mauvais des hommes de Moriarty. L’un d’eux se détacha du groupe et s’approcha de nous. Johnson.

\- Vous êtes à l’heure, messieurs. Le professeur va être ravi.

De nouveau, on nous fouilla sans douceur et mes appréhensions furent fondées. Nous nous retrouvâmes sans arme. Puis Johnson nous fit entrer dans la demeure éclairée avec le même soin que la veille. Une fois seuls dans les couloirs, Johnson se porta vers Holmes et murmura très vite :

\- La potiche, à droite.

Holmes hocha la tête tandis que la porte du bureau du professeur Moriarty s’ouvrit lentement. L’infâme criminel apparut, un venimeux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce que j’aime chez vous, messieurs, c’est votre ponctualité. Entrez donc.

Nous lui obéîmes tandis que les pas de Johnson décroissaient dans le couloir. Le bureau était resté en l’état, même lumière, mêmes meubles, même peur suintant sur les murs. Le sang avait été essuyé, plus de traces du meurtre de la malheureuse Annie. Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et aperçus, posée sur un petit bonheur des dames, à droite de la porte d’entrée, une superbe potiche chinoise d’un bleu délicat. Moriarty nous observa, amusé, et nous fit nous asseoir révérencieusement.

\- L’avez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans ambages.

Pour toute réponse, mon ami glissa la main dans son veston et en sortit une liasse de documents. Il jeta la pile sur la table, dans un geste méprisant. Moriarty s’en empara lentement et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau lustré sans même y jeter un coup d’œil. La sueur qui avait commencé à dégouliner le long de mes tempes se fit moins épaisse.

\- Bien. Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, M. Holmes. Vous faites un très bon cambrioleur. Dommage que vous ayez choisi une autre voie.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda Holmes d’une voix rauque.

\- Vous pourriez m’être d’un si grand secours dans une organisation comme la mienne. Nous pourrions nous associer et partager les bénéfices. Cela nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux.

\- Où est-elle ? Répéta Holmes inlassablement.

\- Elle va bien, elle va nous rejoindre d’une minute à l’autre. Mais je voudrais tellement vous empêcher de commettre l’irréparable, M. Holmes.

\- Nous en avons déjà suffisamment parlé.

\- Je vois, répondit tristement Moriarty.

Le professeur se leva et tira le cordon de la sonnette. Aussitôt deux hommes apparurent, entourant notre jeune amie. Jane portait un cocard mais semblait en bonne santé. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour nous rejoindre. Moriarty nous expliqua, comme pour s’excuser.

\- Mes hommes ne sont pas d’un naturel tendre et mademoiselle a tenté de s’enfuir aujourd’hui.

Holmes se leva et s’approcha de sa cousine. Il se retourna vers le professeur et lança simplement :

\- Comment ?

\- Pardon ? J’ai peur de ne pas très bien vous comprendre.

\- Comment avez-vous décidé de nous tuer ?

\- Comme vous êtes sombre M. Holmes. Qui vous parle de mourir ?

Holmes souriait. Il continuait à marcher lentement vers la porte et sa cousine.

\- Je ne suis pas encore stupide professeur. Je refuse d’adhérer à votre « association », je ne me sens pas non plus l’âme d’un Tenderley. Je ne saurai vous laisser libre…et en vie. Quel choix vous reste-t-il ?

\- Vous oubliez vos amis.

Holmes était à côté de Jane, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Il était proche de la porte, proche de la potiche. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’admirer son calme et son courage en cet instant sombre.

\- J’y pense justement. Jamais vous ne les laisserez vivre. Comment donc allez-vous nous tuer ?

\- Puisque vous tenez absolument à aborder ce sujet, je vais me plier à vos exigences. Il est temps que j’abatte mes cartes. Oui, vous allez mourir, tous. J’ai une propriété assez grande, dotée d’un merveilleux parc boisé. Quelques tombes sauvages sont déjà dispersées ici et là. Demain il y en aura trois de plus.

Maintenant que la vérité était enfin dite, je ne me fis plus d’illusions. A mon tour, je me levai et rejoignis mon compagnon de route, devant la porte, près des deux hommes de Moriarty.

\- Il n’y a aucun voisin, aucun témoin à des lieues à la ronde, continuait le professeur, se délectant de ces détails sordides. Je pourrais vous laisser mourir de faim en ces murs…mais c’est déplorablement long et peut pousser mes hommes à la pitié.

\- Quel esprit pratique, reconnut Holmes en examinant les peintures accrochées sur les murs. Il se mit à suivre les murs, d’un pas lent, jetant un regard d’amateur d’art sur les objets entreposés, indifférent aux propos de Moriarty.

\- J’ai même envisagé un procès, jeta Moriarty. Vous imaginez cela ? M. Sherlock Holmes condamné à mort par un jury de bons et braves criminels. Mes hommes sont nombreux à vous connaître personnellement et à vouloir en découdre avec vous. Mais je n’aime pas la comédie.

\- De toute façon, je suis déjà condamné, sourit Holmes en se retournant vers le professeur.

Mon cœur bondit sous le coup de l’émotion. Holmes était devant la potiche. Il examinait les contours bleuâtres de la porcelaine tranquillement, sans se presser.

\- Magnifique pièce, s’écria-t-il d’une voix admirative. Un Ming de la meilleure époque.

\- Je suis heureux qu’elle vous plaise, répliqua le professeur, agacé. Pour en revenir à votre question, j’ai finalement porté mon choix sur une méthode simple et rapide.

\- Strangulation ? Demanda Holmes, alors que sa main caressait les contours de la magnifique potiche.

Il se pencha pour mieux apprécier la beauté de la porcelaine.

\- Revolver.

\- Et le bruit ? Repartit sereinement Holmes.

\- Aucune importance. J’ai un fusil à vent, c’est silencieux. C’est l’arme de prédilection d’un de mes amis que vous n’avez pas encore rencontré, mais que vous recherchez toujours.

Moriarty secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il nous regarda d’un air narquois. Je compris que c’était le moment décisif. Je saisis la main de Jane, elle sursauta et me regarda sans comprendre. Je lui souris timidement, elle serra mes doigts entre les siens, glaciaux.

\- Il est temps, mademoiselle, messieurs. Vous allez nous suivre. Vous deux, vous vous chargez de la fille et du docteur. Quant à vous, Holmes, vous êtes à moi.

Moriarty avait sorti un étrange petit fusil d’un tiroir de son bureau. Il le pointa sur le détective. Mais tout à coup, Holmes se retourna vers le professeur, un revolver à la main.

\- Cela ne sera pas aussi simple, professeur.

 

Le visage de Moriarty exprima une surprise intense mais il se reprit vite. Je ne perdis pas de temps et courus vers Holmes en entraînant Jane derrière moi. Les deux adjoints de Moriarty avaient sorti des revolvers à leur tour, ne sachant trop que faire.

\- Ainsi il y a un deuxième traître dans mon équipe, constata simplement Moriarty. Il faudra une seconde épuration.

\- Certes, professeur.

\- Mais malgré votre courage et votre arme, M. Holmes, vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose. Nous sommes trois, vous n’avez qu’un revolver. Vous êtes mort et vos amis également.

\- Je suis un excellent tireur, professeur. Je peux vous assurer que je ne partirai pas sans vous. N’est-ce pas ce que je vous avais promis ? De vous tuer ?

Moriarty et Holmes se visaient chacun de leurs armes. Chacun avait le visage tendu à l’extrême, les yeux figés, le regard rempli de haine.

\- Me tuer ? Sourit Moriarty. C’est là un de vos défauts, mon cher M. Holmes, vous allez trop vite en besogne. Quand bien même vous me tueriez, quand bien même vous réussissiez à vous débarrasser de mes deux adjoints, il vous reste ma bande à l’extérieur. Comment ferez-vous ?

\- J’ai peut-être une qualité, docteur, que vous me semblez sous-estimer.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La faculté d’adaptation.

Ce disant Holmes sortit de sa poche un petit objet métallique que je ne réussis pas à définir. Il le porta à ses lèvres et souffla dedans. Le petit sifflet émit un petit bruit strident qui résonna étrangement dans la pièce. Aussitôt la porte du bureau s’ouvrit et Johnson apparut, un revolver dans chaque main, nos revolvers. Il se tenait derrière les deux sbires de Moriarty pointant le canon de ses armes dans le dos des deux malfrats.

\- Bonjour mes mignons. On jette ses armes sur le sol, doucement, ou je suis sans pitié.

En un instant, les revolvers des deux adjoints de Moriarty se retrouvèrent jetés par terre.

\- Je commençai à m’inquiéter M. Holmes, sourit le grand noir en ramassant les armes.

\- Moi aussi, lança tranquillement le détective.

Le professeur paru contrarié un bref instant mais il se ressaisit très vite. C’était bien un adversaire à la mesure de Sherlock Holmes. Il continua à viser le détective.

\- George ? Je n’aurai jamais songé à vous comme traître. Vous avez pourtant admirablement exécuté mes ordres lorsqu’il s’agissait de se charger de ce pauvre Lambey.

Holmes jeta un regard appuyé sur Johnson, mais ce dernier conserva son sourire.

\- Chez moi, les vipères on les écrase.

\- Non, Johnson, rétorqua Holmes. Le professeur est à moi. Vous allez vous charger des deux gardes. De toute façon, Mycroft et ses hommes encerclent le manoir. Dans quelques minutes, toute cette affaire sera enfin terminée.

\- Vraiment M. Holmes ? Murmura Moriarty. Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous.

L’affaire en l’espace de quelques secondes venait de changer de nature. Je n’arrivais pas à croire les propos de Holmes. Son frère allait venir nous sauver ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Johnson commença à se charger des deux gardes de Moriarty, les couchant sur le sol et les ficelant. Je récupérai mon revolver et me remis à respirer. Quant à Moriarty, il était resté droit, stoïque mais un méchant sourire luisait sur ses lèvres sèches. Il tourna son revolver sur Jane et s’écria :

\- Vous n’avez pas encore gagné M. Holmes !

Et il tira !

Jane s’effondra sur le sol, une horrible blessure à la poitrine. Holmes se précipita sur elle et la retint à temps. Je le rejoignis. Johnson s’efforça de maintenir les deux gardes couchés à terre, mais ils se débattaient comme de beaux diables. Nous couchâmes délicatement Jane sur le sol.

Hélas, profitant de la panique, Moriarty avait quitté la pièce par la porte du fond. Holmes se redressa, le visage blême de colère et se précipita à la suite de Moriarty. Avant de disparaître, il m’intima l’ordre de m’occuper de Jane.

Je lui obéis mais Jane était blessée très gravement. Moriarty était un excellent tireur. Je n’étais pas certain qu’elle puisse survivre. Elle avait le visage exsangue, ses beaux yeux bleus me souriaient encore tandis qu’elle était étendue sur le sol, près de moi.

\- Il est parti ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Il va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais ne parlez pas.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, un filet de sang coula le long de son menton, venant de ses lèvres. Il était trop tard. Moriarty avait touché un point mortel.

\- Je ne peux…pas l’attendre…

Je me levai et comme un fou courus jusqu’à la porte. Je l’ouvris et hurlai de toutes mes forces :

\- HOLMES !!! REVENEZ !!! Jane se meurt !!!

J’entendis clairement un coup de feu résonner venant des profondeurs de la maison. Puis le silence revint. Je rejoignis Jane, elle avait fermé les yeux.

\- C’est…stupide… J’aurais du savoir…que le message était faux…

\- Il va revenir, ne pus-je que répéter. Il va revenir.

J’essayai d’enrayer l’hémorragie. En vain. Tout à coup, la porte du fond s’ouvrit sur un Sherlock Holmes chancelant. Il tenait son bras avec raideur mais ne paraissait pas mortellement blessé. Sans mot dire, je me levai et le laissai s’agenouiller à son tour.

\- Jane. Je suis là.

Jane réagit au son de sa voix et rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient vitreux. La fin était là. Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Enfin… Sherlock…

\- Jane, je suis désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je n’ai pas su te protéger.

\- Tu vas me manquer…

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, elle s’éteignit.

\- Toi aussi, souffla Holmes.

 

Tout à coup un grand bruit retentit à l’extérieur de la maison, comme si une explosion venait d’avoir lieu. Des cavalcades résonnèrent dans le couloir, des coups de feu se succédèrent suivis de râles humains. Johnson ne savait plus quoi faire, je le sentais inquiet à mes côtés. Mais Holmes resta à genoux, auprès de Jane, indifférent à tout ce tumulte.

Enfin, la porte du bureau s’ouvrit sur un Mycroft Holmes, enveloppé dans un épais manteau. Il était entouré par quelques hommes armés jusqu’aux dents et prêts à tout. Lorsqu’il aperçut Jane, son visage perdit toutes couleurs et il s’agenouilla aux côtés de son frère.

\- Que s’est-il passé Sherlock ?

\- La preuve que je ne suis qu’un funeste imbécile.

Les frères Holmes se redressèrent. Ils avaient retrouvé un visage impassible, comme si rien de ce qui s’était passé ne les avait touchés.

\- Où est Moriarty ?

\- Il s’est enfui. J’allais l’arrêter lorsque j’ai entendu la voix de Watson qui me rappelait. Je suis revenu sur mes pas.

\- Il va être dur de le rattraper maintenant.

\- Je l’aurai. J’en ai fait la promesse. Rentrons Watson, voulez-vous ? Je te laisse t’occuper du reste Mycroft.

Et nous partîmes. La demeure de Moriarty, si belle et si riche, n’était plus que ruine et désolation. Dans le couloir gisaient des corps désarticulés, dans la cour également. Il restait quelques hommes de Moriarty encore en vie, placés sous l’étroite surveillance des gardes de Mycroft Holmes. Johnston resta parmi eux, nouvelle recrue dans cette organisation secrète.

 

Le voyage en fiacre fut long et pesant. Un homme de Mycroft nous conduisit au 221 b. Holmes s’enferma dans un mutisme pénible, je me perdis dans mes sombres pensées. Une fois arrivés à Baker Street, nous nous couchâmes sans mot dire et dormîmes jusque tard dans la journée.

Lorsque je m’éveillai, je ne pus croire que cette histoire était close. Je descendis dans le salon, m’attendant à tout et n’importe quoi. Holmes était déjà debout, l’air grave. Il mangeait un copieux petit-déjeuner, le visage plongé dans les journaux du matin.

\- Vous allez bien Holmes ? Risquai-je.

\- Tout à fait Watson. Regardez ce qui nous est arrivé par le courrier.

Il me désigna de sa longue main nerveuse une lettre posée sur la cheminée. Je blêmis à la vue de l’écriture sur l’enveloppe.

\- Il n’abandonnera jamais.

 

_" Cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes,_

 

_Je ne fais que très peu d’erreur. Mais je crois en avoir fait une avec vous, je vous ai sous-estimé. Il est temps que cette affaire s’arrête. Vous n’avez pas gagné, M. Holmes, mais je n’ai pas perdu. Je vous contacterai, un jour, pour reprendre notre duel. Il est temps que je reprenne mes affaires en main._

_Votre,_

_James Moriarty. "_

 

\- En effet, il n’abandonnera jamais. Tout comme moi.

\- Et votre frère ?

\- Il a arrêté une bonne trentaine de personnes hier soir, mortes ou vives. Mais ce n’est qu’une infime partie de la bande de Moriarty. L’homme à la cicatrice n’était pas parmi eux.

\- Et les documents ?

\- Vos faux Watson ont été remis à Mycroft. D’ailleurs il les a trouvés pas si mal réalisés que cela pour un néophyte en contrefaçon.

Je me sentis rougir sous le regard amusé de Holmes.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aviez prévu d’accomplir avec ces documents, j’ai eu peur. Je suis désolé Holmes de ne pas avoir eu confiance en vous.

\- Vous n’avez fait que remplacer mes faux par les vôtres, mon pauvre Watson.

Et devant mes yeux abasourdis, Holmes éclata de rire. Le premier rire depuis longtemps.

\- Alors, vous allez rencontrer Moriarty à nouveau ? Repris-je. Quand ?

\- Moriarty a raison, notre duel n’est pas encore terminé. Mais le professeur a disparu. Il n’est pas venu à son poste à l’université. Il a pris un bateau très tôt ce matin, en partance pour le Continent. Nous ne le verrons plus de sitôt.

Je m’assis, face à mon ami. J’étais consterné.

\- Nous avons échoué.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord avec vous Watson. Nous avons sauvé la Reine, éclairci la mort de Sir Edward, permis à Lestrade de conserver sa place. Tout n’est pas si noir.

\- Et votre cousine ?

Les yeux de Holmes perdirent leur éclat. Il ne trouva rien à opposer à ma remarque.

\- Je vous ai dis Watson que je tiendrais ma promesse. Peut-être demain ? Peut-être dans six mois ? J’ai perdu la trace de Moriarty mais je le retrouverai.

\- Dieu vous entende Holmes.

Je m’emparai d’une tasse de café et d’une tranche de pain que je me mis à beurrer consciencieusement. Holmes reprit la parole d’une voix triste :

\- Mais la vie continue, Watson. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, rassurer votre malheureuse épouse et reprendre la routine. Je ferais de même de mon côté.

\- Et si Moriarty tente encore de vous tuer ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je vous l’ai dis. J’ai confiance en ses propos. Moriarty veut panser ses blessures avant de revenir à l’attaque. Il reviendra mais pas dans l’immédiat.

\- Il faut prévenir Lestrade. Qu’il vous mette sous protection policière.

\- Sûrement pas Watson. Il en est hors de question. Je veux que Moriarty me retrouve. Je vais attendre cet instant de toute mon âme. Nous nous reverrons et nous réglerons nos comptes…seuls… Je n’ai que faire de la police.

\- Prenez garde à vous, Holmes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher Watson. S’il se passe quelque chose, je vous tiendrais au courant. Mais je dois vous demander une faveur, cher ami. Garder le secret sur tout ce qui s’est passé ces quelques jours. Non seulement pour votre bien mais pour celui de l’Etat. Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un apprenne cette affaire dans son entier…avant son dénouement final. Cela pourrait se révéler dangereux.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 

Le dénouement final, comme disait Sherlock Holmes, eut lieu quelques mois plus tard en Suisse, dans les environs d’un petit village appelé Meiringen. Sherlock Holmes et le professeur Moriarty se retrouvèrent, à la fin d’une course-poursuite en Europe qui les mena jusqu’aux chutes de Reichenbach, perdues au milieu des montagnes enneigées. Ils se combattirent une ultime fois dans l’aventure que j’ai intitulée _« Le dernier problème »_. Cette aventure se solda par la mort du professeur Moriarty.

Ce fut la véritable fin du _Crime à Buckingham Palace_ …

Sherlock Holmes me fit promettre de garder le silence sur cette affaire pas comme les autres, trop de personnes étaient concernées, trop de secrets longtemps enfouis ne devaient pas être exhumés. Je lui tins parole mais glissai ce manuscrit parmi les dossiers inédits de ma malle à la banque Cox and Co.

 


End file.
